Deni's Dabble Depot
by CelestialCircumference
Summary: NEW collection of one-shots, drabbles, and plot bunnies galore! Mostly KakaSaku, but other pairings will appear (DeiSaku, SasuSaku, KakaYama, etc). From fluff to angst to smut and everything in between. Rated M for a reason.
1. When You Thought I Was Asleep

This game they were playing was nothing new, though it certainly was between them. This game has existed for as long as man has; for as long as man has craved woman. It existed before red lipstick, before alcohol, before hair gel – although those things helped. This game had many players, across many generations, and it ensured its survival every time a new life was brought in to the world. Of course, not everyone that played won, but the game itself was fun – and that's how it blinded many.

They thought they were clever, pointing it out for what it was (supposed to be): fun, casual, meaningless, a comfort, a one-time thing. But there were never any one time players, and while the rules seemed simple, a deep complexity laid unexplained.

The game, when played between friends, always altered the relationship. People were funny in this sense, using the game for the physical closeness they were simply too afraid to admit the wanted aloud. So they keep labeling it, and saying what it is (supposed to be), ignoring what the heart is telling them it is.

For two people who risked their lives whenever they were called upon, who had faced insurmountable odds and came out on the other side, it was strange what a little emotional vulnerability did to them...

"I thought they were never going to leave," Sakura remarked as she pulled her shirt over her head.

A low hum was the only response. She clucked her tongue as the zipper on her skirt caught half way down. "A little help?"

"Leave it on," he murmured as his arms circled her waist, drawing her close.

His mask was pooled around his neck and she couldn't help but eye the fabric as his mouth came nearer. It was funny, she thought, that amid all of the intimacies they shared, of all the exposing they did, seeing his bare face was the most intimate of all. And now, full cheeks, a strong jaw, a stubble covered chin, and sinfully delicate lips were her undoing.

Her thumb brushed over the beauty mark (mole, as he often corrected) on his chin before his mouth crashed upon hers. A hint of shochu lingered in the taste that was undeniably Kakashi. There was no soft prodding of tongue, no asking for entrance, it was claimed – forcefully, as if it was rightfully his, and perhaps, somewhere, he thought she was.

And Sakura returned the gesture in earnest, her tongue colliding with his like angry waves against the shore. They weren't a pair of gentle lovers, this was them just giving in to base desires, almost animalistic. She tore his shirt off over his head. Throwing it to the side carelessly, as his fingers made short work of his fly. She pushed him down the hall, his back hitting her bedroom door and forcing it open.

A wicked smile quirked her lips as his pants slid down his thighs and gathered around his ankles. In one fluid motion he stepped free of them, took her by the waist, and toppled them onto her bed.

His fingers found her already wet so foreplay was short. He husked his approval against her ear and all she could reply with was a heady moan and "What did you expect?"

All evening, while all anyone else saw was the same lidded, laze gaze, what Sakura saw was hunger. His single eye alone spoke volumes, raw need simmering just beyond the surface, that little glint when their eyes met. While everyone else drank and told stories and jokes, all she heard was the promise of pleasure, a warning that he was going to devour her.

Her panties were ripped down her legs and she sucked in her bottom lip in anticipation. He didn't keep her waiting long, he never did. Settling between her thighs, he aligned himself and slid into her molten paradise until he could go no further. Dual sighs mixed in the air between them, and after a moment to adjust he began to move with deep languid thrusts. His tongue traced her collar bone, and up the sensitive tendon of her neck to flick her earlobe and pull it between his teeth.

There was no fanning of flames; this was no slow burn. It was like dropping an entire book of lit matches on gasoline soaked logs, and Sakura had no qualms with being engulfed by him. She welcomed it – yearned for it – and he never disappointed her.

"Nngh... Kakashi..." Her hand rested on the firm expanse of his toned buttocks, urging him to go faster, harder.

Time slipped away from them as they found solace in each other and drowned in the pleasure that their escalating rhythm brought. The intensity of their union spiked rather quickly, as it always seemed to. Sakura's moans were nearly as loud as the lewd slapping of slick flesh coming together. Her fingers clawed at his back in desperation, as she whimpered and cried out that she was "almost there," pleading for release.

His own grip was bruising, but he had to hold on. There was a need for an anchor lest he get swept away by the tidal wave of bliss. Where Sakura didn't mind drowning in it, he wanted to surf it. He _wanted_ to watch her, every inch of her from the clenching of her abdominals, the jarring of her breasts, the dip and furrow of her brow to every sigh, moan, and scream escaping her contorting mouth, every bead of sweat and roll of her eyes as she succumbed to what he gave her. The feel of her curves, the scrape of her nails, the tremble of her legs. He was memorizing it all. The flutter and eventual constriction of her passage as she called out his name like some lost mantra. He could barely contain a shout of his own as his orgasm was ripped from him, body jerking against hers.

In the time afterward, they would lie there, together but apart, regaining breath and clarity. Sometimes she'd caress his skin and he'd hum in contentment. Others he'd smoke a cigarette, or run his fingers through her hair, smirking as she almost seemed to purr in post coital bliss. He rarely stayed the night, unless they had been apart for an extended period of time in which they more than made up for.

This night, however, Sakura turned toward him, slinging toned leg over his after finally getting the zipper unstuck and ridding herself of her skirt. Kakashi's fingers trailed over her hip, outlining muscle in her stomach, and up between the valley of her breasts. His calloused touch was relaxing, and she cooed at the rare attention he gave.

"You know... we may not get to do this as much soon," she commented, eyes closed still.

"And why is that?"

"There's talk about you becoming the Hokage... nominated at least."

"Mindless gossip I'm sure."

She hummed. "I'm not sure."

"Do you have reliable sources, Sakura-chan?" he teased, voice low in her ear.

She grinned a little. "Always do."

She reached down for her bedsheets and he pulled them up for her, covering her body, his legs still tangled with hers. Her fingers found his chest and she ran them up and down the muscled plane. "You can stay if you want... or leave... it's up to you, but I'm spent. I worked my ass off today."

Then for show, or maybe to prove her point, she yawned and closed her eyes.

She was leaving it up to him; it was his call to make. She didn't want him to think she wanted him to stay. She wanted to remain indifferent, even though it was difficult. She had spent too many years pining after those that wanted nothing to do with her. She wasn't going to give her heart away again so easily. Least of all to the man that she shouldn't have any kind of intimate relationship with. This was all for fun, and for a while it was. Lots and lots of fun. And he seemed happy with their current arrangement, so she wasn't going to do anything to disrupt that.

"Goodnight, Kakashi."

"G'night, Sakura."

She waited, her breathing evening out and her muscles relaxing. But not once did she feel him so much as twitch – no dip of the bed and shuffle of clothes. His legs were warm against hers, and for a moment she felt like sleep would truly reel her in when Kakashi let out a deep sigh.

He rubbed his hand down his face. He had caught himself staring at her face, yearning to lean over and kiss her, to cradle her body against his and sleep, and maybe even dream. It was quite a fancy notion.

"Fuck," he whispered, and sighed again. He turned his face back to look at her and, against his better judgment, lifted a hand to caress her face ever so gently. "What have you done to me?" he asked, not expecting any answer.

"One day, you're going to let me take my time and make love to you properly like I want. And you're going to ask me to stay the night. And we're going to wake up in the morning together, and have breakfast, and it won't be awkward at all." His fingers threaded into her hair. "One day, I'll take you out for tea and let you drag me into the medical section of the bookstore. And I'll pay for everything. And you'll be happy. With me."

He closed his eyes and enjoyed her close proximity, soaking up her warmth and memorizing the pattern of her breaths, taking his fill. Then he sat up and gently removed her legs from his. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and looked back at her. "It seems like today won't be that day."

He stood and gathered his clothes, methodically putting the layers back on. When he was done, he leaned over her still form and placed a quick kiss to her head before slipping his mask back up. Then he turned and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Sakura's eyes popped open and she let out a long breath, lifting her hand to rest against her chest. Why was her heart beating so fast? She could faintly make out the sound of her front door closing, and she suddenly felt very alone. And cold. Of all the words to say... why did he say those? Why did he have to...

She rolled over onto her back and let her arms fall open beside her. It sounded nice, but... a warmth trickled down the side of her face and she only laughed. "Idiot."

And so, for another day, neither player had won in the game. But they were both slowly learning that rules could be broken and made up as they went along – and now they only needed the courage, that little push, to break those rules. But for now, they'd continue telling themselves what this was (supposed to be), and ignoring what their hearts were telling them.


	2. Kunai At Your Six

A/N: WHOA I have no idea what happened! Everything looked great in the preview... sheesh. Sorry about that!  
Let me try again. This drabble was written for serenity-touched who was in the need for some awkward dancing Kakashi. This was posted at tumblr and I wanted to share here for everyone else. I hope yyou enjoy! - Deni

* * *

Of all the missions Kakashi ever took, the ones he loathed the most weren't the ones where he had to sneak around and quietly take out person by person. He didn't even shrug if he had to wear a disguise, nor so much as bat an eye If he had to lay low in a muddy bunker for weeks on end. When it came down to it, he didn't mind sending his foes to their maker - silently or otherwise. He didn't care for food ration bars, or the same outfit worn for days on end in the blistering heat, but he'd gladly take them now. Now that he was standing in front on a long mirror getting professionally measured for a fresh set of robes. Now that there was a huge formal party being held - not only in his honor of becoming the new Hokage, but to celebrate the end of the war and the rebuilding of Konoha and the many bonds forged from it. Now that he'd have to make a speech and lead the… he nearly shuddered… promenade.

Face down thousands of enemy nin? No problem. Dance in front of a couple hundred friendly faces? Torture.

There weren't many people he trusted when it came to his "insecurities", if you even wanted to call them that. Truth be told, the man had two left feet. When Tsunade snapped at him, and told him there was no way in hell he was getting out of it, he sought help from the only person he could think of (and no, he was not even going to consider Gai as an option for this).

Sakura lifted a brow in amusement as he told her his predicament, and after reassuring him that she'd keep his secret, they set up a schedule to meet and practice. The very first time, Kakashi was ready to quit. Even after reminding himself that he had done far less comfortable things for the sake of his country. For days their secret meetings continued; Sakura assured him that with time he'd become better - familiarizing himself with the steps would only be part of his success.

She tossed the towel at him when he grumbled, and pinched the skin on his bicep. "It's not that difficult."

"You're making this seem as if it's nothing."

Sakura turned on the music again and spun to stand before him. "Because it is. Here, think of it as fighting."

"I'm not sure about this," he admitted as his hand settled at her waist.

Her hand fell to his shoulder and their free hands came together. She counted them off and then began to step to the right. Sakura counted the beats aloud, and then she'd say things like "incoming kunai at your six" or "side step the upswing" to encourage Kakashi to twirl and two-step and shuffle.

She bit back a smile as she could see his expression change, but couldn't stop the happy giggle that escaped her when he smiled and claimed "it's working!"

Right before stepping on her foot.

But at least the technique had been a success, and that's how they continued to practice until Kakashi no longer needed Sakura to count aloud, until he memorized when and where the kunai were coming from and how many attackers came at each side and how they attacked, and bobbing and weaving and spinning felt almost natural – and in a sense, they really did.

With only a couple days to spare, Kakashi was nearly flawless in the dance number. However, the relief and confidence that had been building with his continued success, only crashed when he realized just how close the date was. Practicing in private in comfortable clothes with one person was far easier than the thought of doing it in front of hundreds in stuffy robes.

"Sakura?"

She peered over at him, a bottle of water to her lips. "Hmm?"

"Will you…" Ugh, how did he ask his former student, and current teacher, to be his date – of sorts.

She seemed to enjoy his discomfort, and though she had an idea of what he wanted to ask, she'd wait and actually hear it from him. "Will I what?"

"Will you … accompany the function with me?"

"As Tsunade's apprentice and Chief Medical Director I have to be there. I have my political rounds to make, too, you know. But I'm sure I can sneak away at least for the opening dance."

"Thank you, Sakura."

"Just make sure it's known that just because Tsunade is passing along her seat as Hokage, it doesn't mean she's giving away her other assets and assistants. I'm not property, no matter what those old geezers think."

The question came faster than his brain could process. "And if I wanted you as an assistant?"

She stared at him in contemplation, and then got to her feet quickly, picking up her bag and capping her water bottle. "We'll talk about that later. I'll see you tomorrow evening. Bye Kakashi!" she said in a rush, practically running out of the empty storage room they had been using for practice. Her quick, unsure actions confused him, but he had little time to dwell on it.

The day of his official announcement as Hokage came, and honestly, Kakashi was nervous. He stepped out of the Hokage tower and looked down upon the village, reining in his distress. Oh, how he'd love to just pull out Icha Icha and hide behind it. But he saw her then, her pink hair stood out like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. She was looking up at him, smiling, and somehow he could picture her saying 'suck it up!' and giving him a chuckle when he protested… And he began his address.

Afterward he went back in to change and get ready for the festivities – festivities for others, work for him. And within an hour the hall had a line that lead outside and nearly circled the perimeter. He watched as the doors opened and everyone shuffled inside wearing smiling, excited faces. And he supposed they had plenty to be happy about. This was a joyous occasion after all. While he knew that, he couldn't bring himself to share that excitement. Years of being a bit of a recluse would do that to a person.

As the music faded he was called to the doors and he knew what was to happen. In his mind he protested, shucked off his robes and took to the rooftops, gleefully bounding away with book in hand. He kept his expression neutral as the doors opened and he stepped out to a round of applause and lively cheer. The memorized words of his speech rolled off his tongue with ease as he searched the grand hall for a certain medic, and gave an internal sigh of relief when he saw her approach the stairwell with an ANBU guard.

As he finished his speech and more applause erupted, the ANBU guard led Sakura up the stairs where she joined Kakashi. He couldn't help himself from taking in her appearance as it wasn't often he saw her outside of her usual Leaf uniform or medic's coat. But she was absolutely stunning in the dark green A-Line dress; it nearly came off of her shoulders, with short simple sleeves, and flared out from the waist. Her short hair was pinned up off of her neck and she smiled as she seemed to ask without words: Are you ready?

He took her hand as her other one perched on his shoulder. He hesitated putting his other on her waist, but she gave him a reassuring look as the music began. She took the lead and shifted them to the right when he didn't move.

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

"No," he muttered.

With her back now to the crowd she offered him a more genuine smile. "Don't worry about them, don't look at them. Look at me." She bit back a laugh as the look in his eye practically screamed 'help me!' "It's just us… in the practice room… kunai at your six."

He twirled them around, stepping to the left. "Breathe," she reminded him. "Four…" he spun her out and back in again. "Sixteen…" they shuffled back with a dip in the knee "Dodge the upswing…" their shoulders tilted along with the upper half of their bodies, far legs extended.

"I got it now," he whispered before turning her out, switching hands. Sakura smiled as she was now facing the assembly of ninja, council, and civilian alike. Only five more 8-counts and everyone else could join in.

Sakura pulled her hand away and started the next spin as he missed the count. She winked at him as she faced him again.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"We couldn't have the Hokage fumble in front of everyone now could we?"

"Are you… teasing me?"

She chuckled. "Maybe … just a little."

"Jerk," he spat before he pivoted and turned them to the right.

Her eyes were wide, playful. "Did you just call me a jerk?"

"Maybe," he retorted.

"Is that any way to talk to your potential assistant? I don't know if I can take that kind of abuse."

"I'm sure Tsunade has said far worse to you."

"This is true," she deadpanned.

"Are you seriously considering it?"

She nodded once as the music swelled, cuing that others in attendance could join in. "However, there are a few conditions."

"Name them."

"First off, I'm not doing all of your paperwork for you. You can't get out of it, _Hokage-sama._ Second, even as your assistant you have to realize that the hospital is important to me, and most of my time is spent there. I'm not an errand girl so don't send me out to retrieve your dirty literature, your dry cleaning, or your lunch. Third, I have a feeling you'll be more of a challenge than Tsunade was so I'd like a raise."

His brow lifted and she fixed him with a heated stare. "I'm being serious."

"Of course you are. Anything else?"

"I'd like at least one week before coming into the position. There are a few things I need to get in order." She twirled out and then back into his arms.

"Such as?"

Sakura looked out to the crowd, seeing everyone dancing and eating and having fun… and no longer paying much attention at all to the two of them dancing. "My feelings."

His fingers twitched at her side, and she smiled gently at him. "Just when I get used to not calling you sensei, I have to start calling you Hokage…"

"Not all the time," he offered.

"I was growing fond of just Kakashi."

"As was I."

"But it would be unprofessional if I didn't… and for you to show any kind of favoritism toward me."

He was smiling now. "But you are my favorite."

Her hand squeezed his shoulder, more than in a friendly reassuring way; there was a heat to her touch and they had somehow come to dance a little closer to one another. The look in her eyes was soft. "You're my favorite, too."

The music stopped and there was a small break for applause. Kakashi stepped forward and proceeded to give another short speech about enjoying this time of peace, and the rest of the evening's festivities.

He turned back to Sakura, taking a moment for themselves before he had to start making rounds. "Well, I'm sorry Sakura, but I don't think I can have you as my assistant."

She was genuinely shocked by this. "What?!"

"You should stay on as medical director, you've worked hard to attain it, and the hospital deserves someone like you. Besides, inter-office relationships are frowned upon, and it would look in poor taste for the Hokage to ask his assistant out on a date. But meeting with the hospital director…"

She blushed, and with no hair to push behind her ear to hide her nervousness, she let out a little laugh and nodded. "That sounds acceptable."

He straightened. "Tsunade is glaring daggers at me, so that's my cue to leave and talk to your favorite old geezers as you so eloquently put it."

She shook her head. "I'll see you soon. And don't you dare think about abusing your power and summoning me to the tower every day just to annoy me. Got it?"

He nodded. "I wouldn't think of it." He watched her descend the stairs, his stare lingering on her legs and the sway of her dress just for a moment. He let out a soft sigh. "At least not for a few weeks."


	3. Things Never Change

The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes are flutters of pink, and at first he thinks they're flower petals floating in the gentle wind that caresses his skin. But then he hears a voice.

"-hold on!"

It's a woman's voice. It's determined, gentle, yet fueled with a fire that he hasn't felt in his own veins in years. He can feel the foreign chakra, her chakra, probe around his body and slowly it gets easier to breathe, easier to move, to see. And the pink turns out to not be flowers, but hair, and he briefly considers trying to reach out and catch it between his fingers.

"Stay still," she says – and though her voice is soft, he knows she means business.

He half expects her to shoulder his weight and help him to his feet, to allow him to lean on her, happily. Instead she rushes off, and when he's painfully righted he notices she's shouldering the weight of someone else. Her hand is clenched at his side and his arm seems to be comfortable draped around her. And for a moment, just a tiny moment, he scowls as the man's fingers curl inn her hair, and she _smiles_ at him.

When he wakes again, he's back in Konoha, staring up at the ceiling in the hospital. The smell of antiseptic is strong, but the window is open and he can smell earth, and clay, and pine – and it's refreshing and terrifying.

"You're awake."

It's her again, and he slides his eyes to her. A fraction of himself wants to mirror the small smile that pulls at her lips, but he doesn't. He can't. He can almost feel her mood shift when he doesn't reply to her.

"I'm just going to check your bandages, okay. Do you have any itching? Discomfort? Are your eyes... hurting at all?"

He only shakes his head even though there's plenty to say to her, to ask. And she seems to sense his need, but also his apprehension. Her touch is gentle and cool, but it burns his skin and he resists pulling away from her. It's not as if her touch is repulsive, but rather the opposite, and he doesn't deserve it. He knows this.

"Can I get you anything?"

Again, he shakes his head. He can almost taste the annoyance in her sigh.

"Naruto's doing fine, too. Someone will be by to check on you in a couple of hours. Get some rest."

His fingers twitch. He wants to grab hold of her and ask her to stay by his side just for a moment longer. He wants to ask about _that_ man, and if he's as important as he appeared to be. But he doesn't. Somewhere, he already thinks that he knows and he doesn't want the confirmation. Instead her footfalls recede, the door closes, and her faint scent lingers until the next breeze billows in past the curtains.

When he's released from the hospital he doesn't quite know what to do with himself. He wanders the village, ignoring – but not oblivious to – the stares that follow him. So much has changed, but so much remains the same. It's odd being so nostalgic in a place that feels foreign, and yet still so familiar. The crater is new and so are the shops' buildings, but not their names. The training grounds are extensive, and he feels a pang in his chest as he recalls his younger self. He really had been foolish.

The sun seemed to race across the sky, or perhaps he had just been trapped in his reverie for far too long to notice until the sky bleeds with oranges, and pinks, and violets. He sees her then as she passes the tree line, and if Naruto had been with him, he was sure he'd have called out to her. And then what? Would they spar together? Would he listen to their lame jokes and roll his eyes, yet secretly admire how she'd berate the blond? Would they be forced to go along and eat ramen together – for old time's sake, to act as if nothing had changed.

But everything has changed, hasn't it?

Against his better judgment, he follows after her, being mindful to repress his chakra. His eyes narrow as they rest upon her, by _his_ side, at the cenotaph. He doesn't dare try to get any closer. Even though he itches to know what's being said between them, his desire to ignore it is stronger. But he can't ignore their close proximity, and the way her hand pauses at his back before resting there. Looking at them now makes him acutely aware of how much time has passed.

Yes, her eyes still hold that same unnerving depth, and her hair is still shaded in such a way that flowers would be envious. And he still holds himself in that slouched posture, that damned mask obscuring the bottom half of his face, and he'd bet that he still has that little book of porn tucked in his pocket. But before, she never would've sought him out like this. As a solitary man, he most likely wouldn't have welcomed her. Before, they never would've stood so close, nor leaned in and spoke so intimately. Before, he ruffled her hair and she'd be offended. And now he runs his fingers through it and she doesn't even bat an eye.

And somewhere inside, he feels like a little kid again, frustrated and unsure of what to say or if he should say anything at all. Then, the unimaginable happens; she hugs him, her face buried in his chest, palms flat against his back. And he's hugging her back, a single arm wrapped around her with fingers twined in her rosette locks. It looks far too affectionate. He burns inside, and before he can stop himself – or maybe it's that he doesn't want to – he steps out from hiding and calls to her.

"Sakura?"

Surprised, the two separate and look toward him. She's blushing, and he knows it's most likely from being caught, and not because of him, but he takes it anyway. Until that moment, he never realized how much those pinkened cheeks stirred him inside. Again, he realizes he's been foolish.

"There you are, Sakura."

She looks behind her, but steps forward. "Sasuke-kun."

"Can we walk together?"

She glances back at her company, but nods. "Okay. I'll see you later, Kakashi..."

oooo

He throws up a half-hearted wave and watches her retreat from him. She stops beside the last Uchiha and his heart clenches. Sasuke is the last one – Madara, Itachi, Obito... they're all really gone now. And he wishes it wasn't so.

Sakura's smile is awkward, but genuine, and then they walk away together. He catches himself staring after her, gaze lingering on the spot where she stood. He laughs (more like scoffs) at himself. He was just a delusional old man that read too much Icha Icha – no matter how touched by her tears, warmed by her touch, or moved by her embrace.

He had to hand it to Jiraiya, his literature certainly had an impact on his imagination. Why else would he think that perhaps there was more to her touch. He knew Sakura better than most – her heart was open to anyone who bothered to look. And maybe he just looked too hard. All he'd ever be to her is sensei after all.

Until he becomes Hokage.

It hadn't been a title he sought after, but rather he's the "logical choice," and Tsunade requests it of him. He never is one to say no to the Hokage. So he dons the robes and guides the village through the first taste of peace in years. Even in a peaceful lull, the work isn't easy – especially when he sees her nearly every day. Having been an assistant to the previous Hokage, she's also the "logical choice" to help him with paperwork and political etiquette.

He follows along, proving to be deliberately difficult when she quizzes him on the ins and outs of allocating funding. He finds her beauty increases when she gives him the side-eye and purses her lips as if she's saying "cut the crap" and then she laughs. And more often than not, he laughs with her. Then they begin again.

Warmth radiates from her when she's this close to him, and sometimes he brings himself closer to her and she smells of antiseptic, and strawberries, and hope – and it's dangerous.

"Hey, Sakura, are you ready to go?"

It's him – again. Over the last few weeks he's been coming all the way up to the office to walk Sakura home from work.

"Do you need anything else, Kakashi- _sama_?"

She says the honorific teasingly, and something hidden in her tone makes his heart race a little. He's always preached about looking underneath the underneath, but maybe he's just tricking himself into seeing something that's not really there.

Two sets of eyes are on him, waiting for a response – and he wants to be selfish and keep her a little longer, maybe even abuse his new power to send him on an extended mission. But if years couldn't change her heart then-

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"No, you're free to go," he says, and he regrets it as she walks out of the door, conversation about what to have for dinner disappearing with her.

Days as Hokage are long, but nights are longer. Nights are sleepless, and it's her fault. Or maybe it's his. Regardless, he feels like a dirty old man for feeling... something... for his student. But student is a label she carried a long time ago and she's evolved into much more than that. He had thought that maybe if he was lucky enough to survive another war, then maybe he'd allow himself to open up a little more. She has already seen more of him than many others, but he wasn't fooling anyone – least of all himself.

Weeks turn into months and soon, he appoints a new assistant, allowing Sakura to spend more time at the hospital, and with him. It's easier, he (lies to) tells himself, if she isn't around. But she checks in regularly, and brings in bi-weekly reports from the hospital. The days he sees her make him both tremendously happy and overwhelmingly sad. But she smiles and chats away, and when her fingers linger on his for a little longer than necessary, he's content.

"The prosthetic limbs are coming along nicely," she comments.

He makes a noncommittal noise.

"I'm getting tired of helping Naruto with everything." She says it so lightly that he knows it's not true.

"And Sasuke never asks for help, but at least he's stopped complaining when I do. It's a nice change, finally." She says it with such disconnection that he knows it is true.

He only hums again as he pretends to be interested in a file on the desk. He's suddenly feeling weary, and perhaps he's not ready for this – whatever this is – yet. And he wonders if Tsunade should stick around as Hokage a little longer, because he'd rather be doing something, anything, other than what he is now.

Months seem to blur before Sasuke comes to him and Tsunade both. He says he wants to leave, and they're both surprised – but not really. After everything - his defection, the sacrifice of his brother, the war and the role he played in it – and even though Konoha (but not everyone in it) has welcomed him back, he feels he's not quite deserving of it yet. He needs redemption this time around.

And while the thought of Sakura being left – by him – alone again makes him bitter, he supposes that Sasuke at least is setting out for a better purpose this time. So he allows it, and Tsunade agrees. When he's gone, Tsunade turns to him and smiles and says, "I think that little brat is going to be okay."

He nods and folds his hands and gives her a look that says he has no comment. The blonde only sighs.

"Come on, Kakashi, don't you think this'll be good for him? For Naruto? Especially for Sakura, too? Don't you want her to be happy?"

Of course he did. "Yes," he replies. Of course.

The day Sasuke leaves, he reminds him that his ass is on the line this time, and though it goes unspoken his hot glare promises he'll come kick his ass if he steps out of line – even marginally. Then he steps back, not wanting to watch, but unable to keep his eye from Sakura as they say their goodbyes.

She's unsure of herself, and worried, and scared – he can tell all of this simply by how she holds herself. Whatever he says to her crushes her spirit. But then he's poking her, telling her thank you, and Kakashi can see the widening of her eyes and _that smile_.

She used to smile up at him like that and that's the moment he decides that this chapter is over. He pulls out his book and turns on his heel, walking away from her – her smile, her scent, and the hope she had given him. Some things simply don't change, and he isn't going to fight it any longer.

* * *

A/N: An anon on tumblr asked for some angst Kakasaku... and this is sorta kakasaku-ish, right? Eh I'm sorry for the sudden ending. I was in the groove writing and then I had to go to work and it just killed where I was going. I had originally planned on having Sakura's POV as the ending - but I just can't force it out now. Anywho, I hope you enjoy! All mistakes are mine as this hasn't been beta'd. Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary. Thanks for reading! - Deni


	4. Firsts - SasukeSakura

A/n: So this is SasuSaku smut. I haven't written any SasuSaku in years, but Gaiden gives my shipper trash heart funny feelings. This is also crossposted on my tumblr account. Enjoy!

* * *

The first time they kiss it's awkward, it's confrontational, and it's messy. He's completely sober and she's… she's had a few as she had wallowed with Ino over her "predicament".

She's yelled at him, deflated now, tears rolling mercilessly down her cheeks, no matter how hard she wills them to stop. She never wanted to cry in front of him. Not again. But she's done everything else and she just can't hold it in any longer. She blames him, and he knows because she's told him as much, and honestly he blames himself, too.

She loves him.

Still.

In spite of.

Unflinchingly.

She loves him and he feels undeserving of her affection, yet greedy for it all the same. This kind of life, the possibility of a future with family and love, he didn't believe it could ever exist for him. He yearned for it, but feared it. Yet the constriction he felt within his chest as she wiped at her reddened eyes, muttering how she understood, overpowered any doubt he held.

He called to her as she turned to walk away, voice gentle yet commanding. "Sakura."

She freezes, clenching her jaw to keep her chin from quivering. She can't look back at him, can't face him. She closes her eyes as he comes up beside her, and his hand cups her face, fingers twirling into her hair. And then his lips are on hers and her breath hitches in surprise.

His brow furrows as her tears collide with his fingers, and he can taste remnants of them on her lips. The tip of her nose is wet, but he further slants his mouth across hers. The pressure of his mouth upon hers is hard and heated, but their movement is far more timid. When tongues touch it's full of hesitation, but they both pursue it. It doesn't escalate, but they are both still left breathless.

"I'm sorry." She thinks she hears him whisper. His arm wraps around her and she lets herself become enveloped in his warmth. Her fingers curl into his shirt and somehow, she feels so much better.

The first time he touches her, they had gotten much better at kissing. She comes over every Saturday when she's off from the hospital, and they read, train, stretch, share lunch together, and she examines his eyes and his left arm.

And sometimes they wind up on the floor, or in his bed, panting into each other's mouths as they break away. Needy for air and something more, but neither acknowledging the rising tension. But this time, something darkens in his eye as she pulls away from him and he leans into her. His nose brushes against the silky column of her throat, his hot breath makes her sigh, and his hand ghosts up her side. He hesitates, but pushes through it, and palms a pert breast. Even under layers of clothing, the globe of flesh is soft and the weight of it is pleasant in his grasp.

His hand flexes, experimenting with how firm or how gentle of a touch she responds to best, and found that gentle was the key, unless they were kissing, then she seemed to be in tune with a little more roughness. Or maybe it was that she was feeling just as needy as he was. The thought excites him, and terrifies him.

Sakura leaves before things get too heated, she always does. More often than not, she still feels hot from his touch when she gets home and she satisfies herself. As she lies there after, she thinks that this… thing… with Sasuke is so raw, new, and a lot scarier than she had imagined. Her fantasies were always full of hopeless romantic endeavors, and they made her feel stupid, because neither of them were like that. She wasn't sure she knew what they meant to each other. She obviously meant enough to Sasuke for him to let her in like he had been, and he meant enough for her to keep seeking him out and to never push things faster than he was ready for.

Still, knowing that they were at least going forward together, was enough to quell any insecurities.

The first time Sasuke sees her naked, it's raining out. She had made her way over as usual for Saturday, and didn't think to bring an umbrella. He chastises her at first, but only smirks as he hands her a towel. She drapes it over her shoulder and gets on with the eye exam. Sasuke is anxious, and he can't stop staring at the pebbled peak of her breast, poking through even from beneath the bra. He can feel her chakra probing around his head, his eyes, and it's only a slight annoyance in comparison to the thought of how badly he wants to taste her skin, to flick his tongue over that hardened nipple. It's right in front of his face, teasing him. And he finds it more and more difficult to ignore these urges when she comes around.

Sakura's eyes widen when his arm wraps around her middle, and his mouth closes over her breast, sucking the fabric and all into his mouth. She can't stop the moan from bubbling forth, from biting her lower lip and letting her eyes slide close. Her nails drag across his scalp, and she holds him against her, sighing as his hand grabs her ass. His stare is dark as he turns his eyes up to her. She can't look away, feeling entranced, and he lowers the zipper on her shirt. She lets him pull it away from her shoulders and fall to the floor. Her fingers are moving to unclasp her bra in the next instant. Her breasts are small, but full, and topped with perfect dusty pink nipples that he eagerly seeks to give attention to.

She sighs his name.

Moans it.

And it's addicting. All he wants is to hear more of it. Maybe that's why he makes the next move, fingers pinching the zipper on her skirt. The past couple of months have been kissing and touching, experimenting with boundaries, and frankly, he's growing a little tired of playing footsie. He's aware of the scars – emotionally, physically, mentally – and the distance that's kept between them. But she's the closest anyone has gotten to him, and it's not close enough. Not anymore.

She's still, unnaturally so, as he lowers the zipper and his fingers curl around the still damp fabric. Her body is tense in anxious anticipation as it slides down her legs. She can feel his gaze; it's hot and hungry, and it only makes her nervous. She hopes he likes how she looks. His lips touch her abdomen and graze across the toned plane of her stomach. She follows his nudge and turns around for him. She's only in a pair of pale pink panties, and he's impossibly, frustratingly, quiet, and anxiety and pleasure are battling it out within her to see which comes out on top.

His touch hovers above her thigh, before finally laying upon her, and she closes her eyes, trying to shut out everything else but the sound of the rain and his calloused fingers. She swallows thickly as he traces the outer edge of her panties, fingertips ghosting the curve of a toned cheek. She's incredibly turned on, and somewhat scared. She's never been like this with anyone before. She feels his blunt nails against her hip as he curls his fingers into the waistband and then they're awkwardly pulled down. He pulls her back to him and she steps out of her clothes pooled at her feet. She sits between his open legs, and the strong warmth of his chest comforts her. His lips at her ear makes her heart race.

"You're beautiful," he tells her. And she really is.

She smiles a little and his single arm comes around, cupping her jaw. He tilts her head to the side and his lips trace the vein in her neck. She shivers against him and he can't stop the next question from coming out. "I want to touch you. Can I touch you, Sakura?"

She doesn't trust herself to speak, so she makes a noise that she hopes resembles a yes, and nods for good measure.

His hand cups a breast, kneads it, teasing her nipples to stand erect. She whimpers when he abandons her, but his fingers skim down her torso, noting how soft she feels. He peers down over her shoulder, taking in the trim strip of pink curls adorning her mound. Slipping his feet between hers, he uses them to push hers outs, spreading her legs open for him. Her breath hitches as his fingers tease her inner thigh, easing closer to where she aches for him and she can barely control her breathing now.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he assures her, though he's not sure why.

"I know."

"Relax."

She gives a nod, barely perceptible, and then he closes his mouth over hers. His fingers find her, finally, and even here her skin is silky smooth. Though this is all new, he's not incredibly inept; as a ninja he does have a fairly good knowledge on anatomy. Her hair is coarse against his palm as his digits stroke up and down her folds before carefully slipping past them. She's wet, warm, soft, and he can feel her walls flutter against him as he's eased a finger all the way inside.

He's careful as he slides it out and back in again, and she sighs. He can see a substance glistening on his finger every time he draws it out, and curious, he leaves her for a moment. Confused at first, Sakura opens her eyes, but finds that he's bringing his finger up. She realizes what he's going to do, and she wants to stop him, but it's too late, and he's sucking her essence from his finger, tasting her. She blushes and doesn't know whether she should be embarrassed because of what he did or because it turns her on even more.

She holds his gaze as his fingers find her again, plunging into her opening. Her lips part and she can't stop staring at him.

"Does it feel good?"

"Mmhmm….can I… show you something?"

"What is it?"

Her hand falls atop his, and she guides him. "Curve your fingers a little when you go in-" she gasps as he follows through. "It feels really good like that."

She can see the question on his face and smiles a little as she discloses otherwise embarrassing information. "I…. have a lot of self practice."

He seems almost relieved. "What else do you like?"

"Um…" she pauses as his fingers curl. What was the question? Oh! She moans as he does it again and the sound ripples through his body like liquid heat.

"Show me," he presses.

"Take your fingers… and… touch me here," she stutters between ragged breath, and positions his slick fingertips on her clit. When he flicks across the little nub, her reaction is instantaneous. He finds it incredibly sexy and continues to pass over it, eliciting more moans and cries to fall from her pink lips.

When he dips his fingers back into her center, he finds that she's even wetter than before and stores the knowledge away for future endeavors. Alternating between pistoning his digits in her dripping center and rubbing circles over her clit, her cries rise in frequency and pitch. Her body trembles against his and her face contorts. Sometimes it looks almost painful and he feels a little guilty, but she tells him things like "don't stop" and his name sounds so sweet tumbling out in broken gasps, that all he does is continue as she wishes.

He rasps heated confessions against the shell of her ear, things he'd otherwise never say aloud. Lust is a powerful truth serum.

"I… I'm… gonna… -ungh!"

Her breathing comes shallower, and her fingers clutch at his legs as her entire body quivers. If his fingers were still inside her, he imagined she'd be shaking on the inside, too. She stops and starts all at once – her body goes from trembling to taut, to jerking against him, her mouth freezes open, but she still cries out. She's beautiful as she calls his name, as he claims her mouth and she whimpers into him.

The first time Sakura touches Sasuke follows. And it ends shortly after. It's disconcerting for him and he's embarrassed – even if slightly. Sakura reassures him that it's okay, and she was just happy to have repaid the favor.

He sulks and says, "It wasn't a favor."

She kisses him with confidence. "You know what I mean. I'm just happy to give you the kind of pleasure you gave me."

He kisses her back. And that Saturday, she doesn't go home.

The first time they have sex comes months later. They've grown comfortable with one another, and Sakura spends more than just Saturdays in his tiny home. The fridge is full of food, a pair of plants sit in the windowsill, and her toothbrush is next to his in the bathroom. They had spent the afternoon sparring, and he sits behind her and combs his fingers through her hair while she sharpens up their weapons, the tea kettle on the stove. There were murmurs about him leaving again. And the gossip sits heavy between them, but neither brings it up.

He asks her to stay and she accepts with a smile that he's grown accustomed to seeing.

That night, instead of sleeping, they kiss. And unlike the first time their lips touched it escalates quickly. Sakura is eager and just as needy as Sasuke is. She undresses and pulls at his clothes, and he doesn't utter a single word in protest. He wants to feel her, all of her, and he has ever since the day he slid his finger into her. If Sasuke is anything, it's patient, and he waits for his cherry blossom to give the okay. He wants her approval. After all of the hurt he had put her through, he can't stand to do it again. He won't.

She throws a leg over him and sits in his naked lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kisses him with a hunger that mirrors his own, even if he keeps his hidden. Twining his fingers into her hair, he pulls her away from the kiss. "Wait…"

The light from the street spills in through the cracks of the blinds, lighting up her fair skin and illuminating the heat in her gaze. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"Are you sure that you're ready?"

Sakura smiles, her expression softening, and she places her lips to his in a chaste kiss. When she pulls way, she cups his face. "Without a doubt."

He crushes her to him then, mouths melding together, sliding his fingers free from her hair and down her side. He's already hard and he holds himself in his hand. He groans as she rubs the tip of him along her folds. He can feel how wet she is and his breathing spikes in anticipation. But she doesn't make that move yet, only captures his lips, drawing his tongue to dance with hers as she hovers there.

"I never would've guessed you'd be such a tease," he mutters.

"I'll make it up to you," she replies, and then she's sinking onto him, taking all of him slowly, inch by inch.

The breath leaves them both.

Sasuke is amazed at how her body accommodates his, how hot and tight and perfect she feels around him.

Sakura has never felt anything like this before, being stretched and filled by another person. It's slightly uncomfortable, but tolerable. And she knows only pleasure is in store.

"Are you alright?"

His question is soft, but it startles her still. She nods, and with her hands on his shoulders, she rises up feeling him slide against her slick walls. Then she comes down again and her mouth falls open in awe. She peers at his face, warming at the same look of wonderment she finds there.

"You feel… incredible," he breathes.

She makes a noise in agreement and continues to work her hips. Sasuke kisses her neck, his single hand groping at a pert breast before sucking the nipple into his mouth. He smirks at the sound she makes and gives it a little nibble. Her body jerks against his as she gasps.

It's summer and the bedroom is already warm, but the heat only increases. A light sheen of sweat covers them both, but neither of them pay much mind to the feel or the taste of it as lips roam. Their union feels beyond incredible, better than any fantasy she had ever imagined, but there's some primal instinct that tells her she needs more.

Sakura pushes him down onto his back and sits fully upright, cooing at how he seems to go deeper like this. His fingers clench at her hip, the feeling not lost on him either, and his approval come outs as a heady groan.

She rises and falls atop him, her hips undulating and allowing him to hit different spots within her. Sasuke has never felt a sensation like this, as not many times in his life brought him enjoyment. But this, this feeling swells in him, and threatens to spill out, to wash over him. He fights it, afraid of the outcome, even if all he wants is to embrace it.

He looks up at this girl, this woman, on top of him and he's overtaken by her. She's gorgeous, skin glistening, and muscles contracting deliciously as she moves. He's enchanted by her. Then her face contorts into a grimace that he'd associate with pain, even though her moans suggest otherwise. And then he feels foolish. What right did he have to be here? With her? Doing this? He feels guilty. But then he's hissing as she comes down, hard, taking him deep, and he can almost see stars. Wetting his thumb, he presses it to her clit; he wants her to see them, too. She cries out his name and her pace increases.

He grunts and grits his teeth, unsure of how long he can last with her wild movements. Her legs are trembling, he can feel it against his thighs, and he know she's close. He increases the pressure behind his fingers, rocking up to meet her arduous thrusts to help her along, and her hands claw at his chest to keep herself upright.

"Sa… suke….-kun… -ah!"

"Gods, Sakura."

He can't hold out any longer and he lets out what sounds like a growl, low in his throat, and his eyes clench shut as he lets himself go. His entire body tenses and then jerks and he's aware of her still moving; he can feel her slick heat spasming around him and then he curses as her passage tightens, contracting around him in little flutters, but he has no more to give.

His name is shouted, echoing against the walls - or maybe it's just her crying out again and again. He's still not quite back to himself yet to be sure.

She collapses forward, and he embraces her. He kisses her hair, her forehead, feeling her breath wash over his chest and it's one of the most memorable feelings he's ever had – at least on the pleasant side of the spectrum. Maybe it's the rush of endorphins and oxytocin, maybe it's not wanting to feel any more guilt, maybe he genuinely wants to be happy, but Sasuke tilts her face up toward his and kisses her long and deep.

He holds her gaze and whispers, "Stay with me."


	5. Drunk Confession

This was done for KakaSaku week over on Tumblr. This is for Day One's prompt: Kakashi's Drunk Confession

* * *

Sakura blinked, her hands pausing in their task of wrapping his arm – what was left of it anyway. She had been doing the same thing every Saturday for weeks, but today… she must still be sleeping. That would explain everything – that must be it. Because there was simply no way that he – Sakura almost wanted to laugh. Almost. But the confusion made it hard to.

"Sakura?"

His voice sounded as cool as any other time they spoke. Her eyes darted up to his for a brief moment. And for as turbulent as she felt inside, she was positive she was showing some of it on her face, regardless of how hard she tried not to. How could she not? But why did he have to look so calm?

Her brow dipped and she finally found her voice. "What did you just say?"

The young raven haired man leveled her with this look that said, 'I know you heard me,' but he repeated the question again anyway. "Will you marry me?"

In the silence that followed Sakura became acutely aware of everything inside the small house – the ticking of the clock on the wall, weighing out every antagonizing second, the way the setting sunlight scattered through the blinds and across the walls, how tired her eyes truly felt, and the bead of sweat that rolled down the back of her neck… the steady rise and fall of chest. _Steady_.

Years ago, Sakura would've jumped to answer with a resounding YES! Sasuke Uchiha had been the star of her dreams. Instead, she answered with a different three-letter word. "Why?"

Her reaction hadn't been what he'd expected, it was obvious if even for a moment. "What do you mean, why? The War is over, and I'm back, and when it comes to restoring the Uchiha bloodline I can't think of anyone better than you."

Sakura nearly scowled, but somewhere she felt sorry for Sasuke because she was sure he thought that didn't sound offensive. "But… _me_?"

"I'm closest to you. You're the reasonable choice."

She dropped the gauze, and straightened to her full height, now looking him directly in the eye. "I don't want to be the reasonable choice!"

"What do you want then?" he asked, not backing down.

She gave a tiny shake of her head. "I want…" What did she want? "All I know is that love makes a person irrational, and I need to think."

And then she fled, leaving his appendage half bandaged, and his ego bruised.

Sakura had taken to the rooftops after accidentally scaring a civilian woman in her haste to get away. She felt suffocated, and as she reached the clearing beyond the familiar training grounds, she finally stopped. She placed her hands on her knees and took deep, measured breaths.

What the hell? What just happened? Did that really happen? Feeling a bit foolish, she pinched herself and then felt even more foolish. She couldn't believe he had really said that to her. Her heart was hammering in her chest and her gut felt in knots. Being asked to marry wasn't supposed to feel like this. After some more controlled breathing, and trying to rid her mind of that question just for sanity's sake, she turned and headed back toward the village. She needed someone to talk to. But who? Her parents wouldn't understand, Ino would probably tell her to just do it, and Naruto… he had his own hang ups concerning the Uchiha. She couldn't bother him with her own. It wouldn't be fair.

A couple ninja breezed by her, talking about having a drink, and she sighed. Maybe a drink or two would help her relax and think about things more calmly. Or at least put it off for a while.

The hole in the wall pub was small, but cozy, and not near as smoke-filled as she imagined it would be. She sat at the bar and ordered some shochu, obviously surprising the bartender with her appearance. She had quite the reputation as the Hokage's apprentice after all. For the longest time, she just stared into her drink, thumbing the perspiration on the glass. She should've been happy he asked her, right? To be honest, it wasn't as if she had never considered it. She had dreamed of it quite often before, hadn't she? But dreams change. As do hearts. Even if she did still feel something for him on some level.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Didn't expect to see you here."

The voice was familiar, but far too cheery, but she wasn't that surprised to see Kakashi. She smiled at him, however forced it was, and greeted him. He sat in the open seat beside her and eyed her cup.

"Want me to put a nipple on that for you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Quit nursing it. Shochu's prime reason for existing is to be consumed."

She laughed a little. "And how much have you _consumed_?"

He made a show of counting his fingers, but then shrugged and polished off what remained in his glass. "I blame them."

Sakura looked over to the group of ninja occupying a corner who were all looking pretty smashed.

"Are you going to finish your drink, or do I have to do it for you?"

"No, I -"

He reached for it, but she moved it out of his grasp. He tried for it again and again, until she finally brought it to her lips and chugged it down. His laugh was surprisingly soft and pleasant, and she laughed along as her cup came down onto the bar and she wiped at her chin.

"Another round," he declared, holding up his empty glass. Sakura felt the warmth radiate from her gut as the first drink settled, and didn't protest whenanother was placed before her.

"So, are you here celebrating?" she asked.

"You mean the Hokage thing?" he inquired. The Hokage _thing_ , even drunk he was aloof.

"Yeah," she murmured.

He hummed and brought the glass to his lips. "Celebrating… mourning…"

"Booze seems to go with both," she commented, not putting much thought into her words, or his; she knew he had plenty of reasons to be doing both.

He eyed her and took another long drink. "Which are you doing?"

"I'm not sure." She lifted her glass and took a couple of chugs. She was grateful for his presence, in that moment, and how he didn't pry. Then again, he had never been one to meddle.

Conversation turned light, even though heavy implications lingered behind it. Kakashi talked about being measured for his robes, and they shared a laugh at Tsunade's expense. Only those that had been on the receiving end of her glares could understand. Sakura talked about her promotion within the hospital. And then they shared another laugh, courtesy of Tsunade. It seemed they were both going to miss the blonde in charge. Sakura ordered another round, and the thought finally struck Kakashi.

"Maa… are you even legal to drink?"

"Are you going to tell on me?"

"I should." He smiled as she pouted. "But I won't. You could've died out there… fighting in a war is a very adult thing to ask of you. Seems silly to say you can't have a drink. Besides, I'm sure you've had a drink or two with Tsunade."

She smiled in return, and in reverie. She had her first taste of sake with Tsunade after all. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me. Just drink." He squeezed her shoulder in a show of camaraderie, and she could've sworn she felt his fingers in her hair, but he pulled away too quickly for her to be truly sure.

The minutes blended into one solid stretch of time, and Kakashi couldn't stand how she kept sighing and staring glumly into her cup as the night progressed.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"Men are idiots."

"Generally," he retorted with a chuckle.

"Sasuke asked me…" she groaned and tipped back her cup. "Ugh… he asked me to marry him."

The news was a little shocking; the boy certainly didn't waste any time, and he thought she'd be happy considering how she used to fawn over him. But this didn't look like a happy girl. "What did you say?"

Distress became apparent across her features. "Why? I asked him why…"

He realized she was sulking, but he could just imagine his expression when she answered with why instead of yes, and couldn't stop himself from laughing – it was loud and hearty.

His guffaw caught her by surprise, and she stared at him – equally appalled and amused – before joining in. He clapped her on the back and she dabbed at her eyes as tears spilled over in her mirth. Her hand came down on his thigh, hinting at being inappropriate, but innocent all the same, as her laughs subsided and were replaced by gentle sobs.

Kakashi noticed the change straight away. "Sakura?"

"I don't know what I should do!"

His heart clenched for this young woman, and if he had been sober, he may not have said what came next (even if he'd like to think he would've). He handed her a napkin from the bar. "Listen, Sakura, I know that I didn't give you the attention you deserved as a genin, and I'm aware of how strained our relationship as student and teacher became when Sasuke left. But over the last few years, I think we've become closer, and as one of the few people that has managed to wrestle into my life, I've really come to care about you. And your happiness. With as lovestruck as you were when you were twelve, I didn't think you had much of a chance in this world. I'm glad you proved me wrong. You are kind, strong, and intelligent, and I know you'll make the right decision."

"Which is what?"

"To do what makes you happy. And honestly, I don't think you need Sasuke to be happy."

Her lips quirked a little. "Not when I've got you."

"You'll always have me."

A brow rose and she pushed on his shoulder. "You're drunk."

"So are you."

"Walk me home?"

He took in a deep breath, and exhaled long and slow as if weighing the request. "Sure, this place is dead anyway."

Sakura sighed as they stepped out. The summer night was hot, but not near as stifling as the day, and the sticky heat embraced her. They walked side by side, occasionally taking a clumsy drunken step left or right and colliding with one another, eliciting soft laughter whenever it occurred.

"I think I'm going to tell him no…"

"That's a relief."

Her mouth dropped and she smacked him in the chest. "Why do you say that?"

"You really want to know the honest truth?"

"Yes!"

"Because you deserve better, because you're not that little girl anymore, and though I know you still love him, it's not that kind of love. Because I know if you say yes to him, you'll wind up miserable and resenting him, and in another 5 years you'll be back in that bar drinking in mourning – for what your life could have been. And because it'll break my heart to see you that way."

Sakura's expression had changed, lips parting in awe, but eyes softening, and the faintest blush tinging her cheeks. "Kakashi-"

"I am drunk," he commented off hand, scratching the back of his head.

"I should ply you with beer more often," she teased.

"Come on, we're almost there."

They had made it a little further up the street when he sensed him. Talk about poor timing.

"Sakura?"

She froze, and almost shrunk back to hide behind Kakashi. "Sasuke."

His eye darted between the two, but his resolve firmed. "Can we talk?"

She looked up at Kakashi and gave him a small smile. "Thanks for tonight."

"Sure."

"I'm sorry to bail on you… but next time?"

He hummed in agreement and nodded, or at least he think he nodded.

She let out a quick breath, hyping herself up, before turning to face Sasuke. "Yeah, let's talk. I have an answer for you."

Kakashi watched them walk away, and hoped she'd give him the right one.


	6. Summer Rain

This is Day 2's prompt for KakaSaku week : Summer Rain/Thunderstorms. NSFW. Not beta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi was traversing through the village, no destination set in mind. He had nowhere in particular he had to be, just his trusty inked companion in hand and the sun randomly at his back whenever it'd break through the thick ominous clouds above. The scent of rain hung in the air, but civilian and ninja alike continued about their day. He lifted his hand in a half-hearted greeting as he was called to, but continued on, turning a page in his book, and not once looking up.

He supposed he knew exactly where he was going, it was the same place he always found himself these days. He pocketed the book as he rounded the corner; this was going to be it, he told himself. They couldn't keep on like this. What they were doing, it was wrong – regardless of how right it felt. But he stopped when he saw her there. Sakura was kneeling in a pile of dirt, working in the garden and planting new flowers. She set the spade to the side before picking up the small plastic crate and working the flower free. He stood there in silence and watched her. She looked so peaceful, happy, and he could hear the faint tune of the song she was humming.

The sun kissed the edge of her shoulders, otherwise protected by the shadow of the brim of her hat, when she tilted her head to the side. She removed said hat for a brief moment and wiped the sweat from her face with her forearm, before smacking a dirty hand against the side of her shorts. Then she picked up another flower and began again.

Kakashi realized how content he was to watch her do this, or to even jump in and help. He didn't have much of a green thumb, but he'd love to plant anything with her: flowers, fruits, vegetable, hell, he'd plant a whole forest for her. He blinked as something wet suddenly hit his face by his eye. He wiped at it, but nothing was there, but then another drop, and another, splashed onto him.

The rain started to fall and he looked back to Sakura. She stood with a little stretch and tilted her head back, and he noticed she was smiling. He remained rooted, watching, as the rainfall gained intensity. Sakura lifted her hands up, the dirt washing away down her arms, before she rubbed them together in an attempt to rid the rest. The rain began to soak into her clothes and hair, making it stick to her and accentuate the lines of her body.

Dark rose tendrils of hair curled around the column of her neck like ivy, and he couldn't bring himself to look away from her. The pure enjoyment that rested on her face, he'd never forget that expression or how it made his heart race, and his veins burn hot. Never in his years did he ever think that looking at someone, looking at _her_ , would make him feel this way – so utterly infatuated and out of control.

Sakura perked up suddenly as she heard someone approaching, and was surprised to see Kakashi there. She hadn't even known he was in town. The last time she had seen him, he was going away for a mission, trying his hardest to not seem like he was running from her as well. But she knew better.

The rain had made his hair heavy and fallen over, turning it a darker shade, one that matched the clouds above. His gaze matched the power in his stride as he neared her, his eyes pinning her in place.

"Kakashi-"

He reached out and took her face in his hands, pulling her to him as he took one final step and crushed their mouths together. She moaned against him, fighting at first because how dare he just come back like nothing had happened and kiss her like this?! But his hands caressed down her shoulders to circle her biceps, gripping her firmly to hold her in place as his tongue prodded at her lips, begging for entrance, for forgiveness.

"And she had missed him. There was no denying it. And she'd forgive him, she always did - because love did crazy things to your heart, and even crazier things to your head. She sighed as their kiss broke, as his maskless lips swept down her neck, and his tongue – such a warm contrast – lapped at the rainwater on her skin. Her still dirty fingers raked into his hair, muddying its color in spots and streaks, and she tugged and clenched fistfuls of it as he sucked the sensitive tendon there.

A gasp left her as his large hand found her breast, palming the weight of it, and kneading the supple flesh.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," he whispered against her, and she could barely hear him over the rain. But she still heard him all the same.

"Me, too."

His fingers found their way under her shirt, and her nipples are easy to find thanks to the rain. She innocently bit down on her lower lip, and Kakashi can't stop thinking about how erotic it looks, how dangerous and taboo this all is, and so out in the open.

"He may not have come here just for this, but there's no stopping it now. "I want you, Sakura."

"Come inside and -"

"Now," he urged, tongue lapping at her lips and fingers plucking that sensitive pebble at the peak of her breast.

"But we're out here and people-"

"Are inside, hiding from the rain… Do we have to hide this time?" he asked, pulling away from her.

Sakura's heart was pounding, the tingling between her legs wasn't calming down, and looking into his eyes, was her undoing. It always was. She shook her head. "I'm tired of hiding."

"Their lips clashed again, more heated as he pushed them toward the side of the house. Her back collided with the wood paneling, and she let out a tiny oomph, but it didn't stop her fingers from working his belt free. He had her shorts unbuttoned in record speed, but had some trouble pushing them down her legs from the rain – every time he managed an inch, the hem would stick to her skin and roll and it was terribly frustrating to a man that was already sexually frustrated.

"Her shorts were maybe halfway down her thighs when she let out an aggravated noise. "Just… put it in," she breathed heavily as she turned around, casting a glance at him over her shoulder.

"Like he had to be told twice. Freeing himself from the confines of his pants, he aligned with her entrance and pushed inside her. She cooed at the feeling of him stretching and filling her. No matter how many times they had been joined this way, nothing was like that first thrust. He slowly let back his hips before slamming forward again; her hand shot down and gripped his arm as her other braced herself against the wall.

"Kakashi… please."

"We'll go slow next time," he promised, and he barely gave her time to agree before his hips snapped forward again, and again.

How he had missed this, feeling her slick heat quiver around him, squeeze him, hearing her moan and gasp, especially when his fingers worked across her clit like they were doing now. Her body trembled in ecstasy with every instroke, and every pass of his fingertip, and every gruff moan pressed to her ear. His other arm wrapped around her torso and cradled her jaw, turning her face to his. He kissed her, hard and purposeful, silently staking claim to her. She may be sharing a house with someone else, but her body, her heart – they were his. And they both knew it.

She cried out as she pulled away from the kiss, the combination of his fingers with the intense friction of their union was too much to take, and she was already so close. "Ungh, Kakashi…!"

"Come with me, Sakura…"

"Her cheek pressed against the wall as she succumbed to the sensations, allowed herself to be overcome by them, with each body jarring thrust. Her eyes screwed shut and her mouth fell agape as her thighs began to shake. His body met hers with increasing ferocity and desperation. He needed her, and in so many more ways than this one.

"Ka-ah!-shi…"

His teeth grazed her ear as he pressed fully against her, hips still working in a frenzy. "Come with me…"

"I can't… oh god!"

"Yes, you can…"

A stuttered cry tore from her mouth and her free hand clawed at the wall as her body pulled taut and wave after wave of euphoria crashed into her, echoed through her like the distant thunder. Her passage tightening and pulsing around him, pulled him along into orgasmic bliss, and he rasped out a broken moan against her as his body jerked.

When he pulled back from her, Sakura was unprepared, and nearly lost her balance after suddenly having to hold all of her own weight again on still shaky legs. She turned around, sagged against the wall, and stared at him. He was staring right back. And for a brief moment she wondered exactly how much of a mess she – they – looked: mostly dressed, but still undone, clothes and hair soaked and haphazard about them, breathing heavy, eyes heavy.

"Come with me, Sakura," he repeated.

"I _can't_ …" she repeated, only this time she sounded much more broken.

"You love me," he countered.

"And you love me, I know…"

"And _he_ doesn't."

She broke his gaze and struggled to pull her shorts back up where they belonged, straightening up was easier for Kakashi. "Please… just come inside."

"You know I can't do that. I won't."

"Then we're at an impasse. Again," she muttered as her eyes misted over. "Kakashi, if you had just told me…"

"I know… it's one of the things I shouldn't have been late on. And I'm sorry."

The rain was beginning to let up, but water still trickled down her cheeks. "And you know how sorry I am…"

His hand came up and his thumb brushed along her lips, her cheek, and taking her tears with it. "Not as much as I am."

"Kakashi-"

"You should go in and change clothes. Can't have you catching cold."

"But when… when will I see you again?"

"All he wanted to do at that moment was wrap her in his arms, but they had little time for that. They both sensed him coming, and they shared a disappointed look.

"When you're ready," he replied, and then he was gone.

Sakura stepped out into the fizzling rain and closed her eyes. The back door opened, she knew he was looking at her, but she didn't acknowledge him.

"What are you doing in the rain, Sakura?"

She glanced at him and then back to where Kakashi had stood. "Just enjoying the weather."

He shook his head. "I don't understand you…"

 _I know._ She glanced down at her hands, traces of dirt still remaining under her nails. _And that's the problem._


	7. Polka Dot Bikini

For Day 3's prompt of Itsy Bitsy Polka Dot Bikini

* * *

She had known it was coming for weeks, but when you work for ten days (or more) straight, a bathing suit isn't exactly on the top of the priority list. Although now she wished it had been.

She stated at herself in the mirror, brow dipped and lips twisted in disapproval. The bottoms kept riding up in the most uncomfortable way, and although she wasn't as well endowed as her other friends, the cut of her top just barely managed to cover her assets. And, honestly, she thought that just running would make her spill out. So that crossed off any kind of jumping or diving from the list.

She turned around and looked over her shoulder at her backside in the mirror and groaned. She couldn't be flaunting those cheeks! Especially not around Naruto… and Sai… and Kakashi…. Maybe she could just say she forgot her swimsuit, then go buy one, and maybe have a little quiet time to enjoy the beachfront shops before returning. That actually didn't sound like a bad idea.

With a sigh, she picked up her bag and began rummaging through it for something to wear. Sundress or shorts she was pondering when the door handle moved and she gasped as the door swung open. Why hadn't she locked it?

"Maa… Sakura-chan, everyone is wait-…" Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks, stunned by her appearance. "-ing."

A white camisole clocked him in the face as it landed atop his head. "Can't you knock?!"

He blinked and pulled the silky to away to find that Sakura had disappeared, but he could still hear her grumbling away. He chuckled and made his way to the bathroom door, where his knuckles rapped lightly against the wood. "Sakura?"

"I was going into town…" she said, obviously still a little put out.

"For what?"

"You know what for! " she growled.

"It doesn't look that bad."

"Oh, shut up!"

"I mean it was pretty sexy… at least I think so."

"You're a lech!"

He hummed in agreement. "But you like it."

She cracked open the door and peered up at him. "Hand me my bag so I can change, don't say a word about this to anyone, and I'll consider letting you come along."

Kakashi thought back to Naruto and Sai and the crude images they had been sculpting with and drawing in the sand… and the arguments it spawned, and he nodded. "Sounds great."

He took a moment and picked up her bag, but he paused giving it to her. "One more look."

"Kakashi!"

"Please?"

Ugh. Sakura wanted to throttle him, but something about the lilt of his voice, the exaggeration he placed on the word, that just did something indescribable to her. With a shake off her head, she pulled the door open, giving him a full view.

"Just one turn?"

"You're pushing it," she warned, but offered up a slow spin. "Satisfied?"

"Very much so." Was his chipper reply.

The door closed, maybe a little harder than necessary, and he could heat her bag being opened. "You're lucky I like you so much, " she teased.

"Indeed."

And as they walked store to store that afternoon, whenever he looked at Sakura, he couldn't help the silly grin because all he could imagine was her in that itsy bitsy red and white polka dot bikini.

Sakura smacked him on the arm. "You're thinking about it again!"


	8. Tan Lines

Day 4's prompt of Tan Lines - slightly NSFW... just slightly

* * *

There was a tiny tickling sensation running across Sakura's shoulder blade, it went down and across her back and then back up her other shoulder before taking the same path back across and to the original shoulder. The touch was light, cool – she could almost feel tiny goosebumps raise along her skin – which came as a surprise for how blistering hot Konoha had been as of late.

She hummed sleepily and stretched her arms out, pushing them further under her pillow and against the headboard of her bed. The touch didn't stop, rather it was replaced by something warmer. She could feel breath puff out against her skin as lips touched to her again and again. She smirked as the weight on the bed shifted, as legs settled on either side of her. A soft sigh escaped her lips as his neared. Placing a final kiss atop her shoulder, he leaned in and claimed her mouth, one of his hands slipping to her hip.

Once he pulled away, she lifted her head and looked back at him over her shoulder. His smoky hair was disheveled and fell across his forehead, making his eyes all the more alluring. The muscles in his arms were contracting deliciously as he rubbed her, and she let her gaze shamelessly roam his naked chest and torso, all lean muscle and fair skin. She stopped herself short of following the silvery hair below his navel. "Taking a nap in the nude on a hot summer day … I think it's been one of your best ideas yet," she teased.

His hands squeezed at the delicate flesh above her buttocks, thumbs sweeping across the dimple on her lower back, and he only hummed in agreement.

"I can think of something even better than that," he commented, voice dropping low. The insinuation was thick like honey, and she certainly didn't miss it.

She laughed – it was a quiet sound – and he knew she was considering it. "We were supposed to be sleeping. What's got you so worked up?"

His fingers drummed against her back and he lowered his eyes away from her face to her sun kissed skin, and the white lines that crossed it. "They're just… sexy," he admitted.

"What is?"

"This," he replied and ran his finger across the line on her back, obviously from her swim suit.

She wiggled beneath him and he rose up enough to let her maneuver onto her back. She had a devious look as her eyes turned up at him. "What do you think about the front?"

The lines of her bikini were even more evident, rounded triangular lines across her breast, her rosy nipples standing out even more. She smirked when his tongue darted out across his lips, almost like he wanted to sample her. She really wanted him to.

And, kami, he didn't even dare let his eyes go further south. He nodded. "Definitely sexy."

She beckoned him closer with a wave of her finger. "Who knew tan lines could be so hot?"

Their mouths touched, ever so gently, and she sighed as his tongue grazed against her lips. "It's just because they're _your_ tan lines."


	9. Hello There - KakashiIno AU

I was asked on tumblr for some KakaIno AU where Ino moves and meets her new neighbor. There's smut coming for this pair later *evil cackles* I mean... enjoy

* * *

Cut off! Cut off? She'd show them! She had spent her whole life trying to appease both parents; being as beautiful and fragile as the flower that her mother embodied, and yet as strong-willed as the officer her father was. All of her extra-curriculars had been clubs and activities her parents had chosen and approved. When she wanted just a smidgen of wiggle room her parents only constricted her movement further. And she just… snapped, something that her friend Sakura had warned would happen if she didn't start speaking up for herself more.

In a glare of defiance, she declared her independence and left home… after her father took away her credit and debit cards, her car, and her phone. What he didn't know, however, was that she had socked back practically every cent of her paychecks working with her mom over the last 6 years.

She flipped open her new phone to check the time. They were late! It wasn't like she owned a lot of stuff – just some clothes and a few furniture items her mother had bargained for in her favor. At least she'd have a bed to her name.

A truck turned the corner, and her eyes narrowed, then widened in horror. Her belongings had barely been secured in place. "Shikamaru! You lazy jerk!"

He huffed and pulled a cigarette from the pack he took from his shirt pocket. "What? We're here aren't we?"

"Come on! It's hot and I've been waiting out here all day!"

He scratched the apple of his cheek. "Actually…"

Her crossed arms came out. "What now?"

The passenger door opened and her other friend stepped out, crumpling a bag of chips in his hand. "Can we just leave your stuff here? I mean, we'll do all the heavy lifting, but we got somewhere else we gotta go."

Ino felt like stomping her foot and throwing the worst tantrum any of them had ever seen. But she suddenly felt too tired to bother. She let out a long sigh. "Whatever."

"I brought you some chips and beer to celebrate your new freedom though," Chouji countered, and then looked down at his hands. "Well, some beer at least."

She rolled her eyes, hiding her smile, and then opened the door and lead them inside the apartment complex. They went up to the sixth floor, where both boys endured the light verbal thrashing, and then into her apartment. It was small, and even so she didn't have enough to fill the space. She carried up bags and boxes while they moved her bed and dresser and a few chairs. She thanked them for their help, and kept the beer anyway. She waved goodbye as she picked up one of the last boxes and headed back inside and upstairs, grumbling the whole way.

The boxes were scattered about the floor, and the space that was to be her bedroom was a mess. She didn't even know where to begin. So she ordered some take out from one of the fliers that had been stuck to her door and plugged in her old CD player. The six pack of beer called to her, and she really didn't want to see it go to waste, considering she didn't even have a refrigerator. So she pulled one free and cracked it open. It was bitter, but she couldn't think of a more fitting drink to match her mood, and she started to rummage through a box.

It wouldn't be so bad, she thought to herself, at least this way she could decorate the entire place how she wanted to, and no one could tell her when to come and go, and she no longer had to ask for permission to do something.

The food arrived, and it certainly was cheap, and though filling it was nowhere as nice as the stew her mom made. She'd really have to learn to cook. She hated cooking. Leaving the leftovers on the counter, she grabbed another beer and turned up the music. She began to hang up clothes and match all of her socks back together when a sad song came on. She contemplated turning it, but as the chorus hit she found herself singing along, tears brimming her eyes.

What was she going to do? She had never been on her own like this, no matter how many times she had touted her independence. She had never felt so miserable and alone in all her life – not even when Shikamaru turned her down for the last time, proclaiming he loved the exchange student from Suna. They made such a lovely couple. And she hated it.

The next song was more upbeat and she started bouncing along, singing into a pair of rolled up socks, and finishing her beer off in between stanzas of the song, completely ignorant to exactly how loud she had grown and that she may be bothering her neighbors. She hadn't even considered she had any neighbors.

But she did. And the man in 616B huffed as her singing – loud and noticeably off-key - bled through his bedroom wall. He groaned and sat up. Was it possible for a person to be that loud? At least he was off work tomorrow. But with the way things were going, it didn't seem like he was going to be able to relax with his book. Or get any sleep. So he got up, threw on some jeans, and headed out. At least he could grab a cup of noodles and a drink from the convenience store – they were most likely the only place still open at this hour anyway.

And that's exactly what he did. He bought a cup of instant noodles and sat outside to eat it, enjoying the tranquility of the neighborhood that his apartment had seemed to have lost. But maybe he had spoken too soon. There was a hum, feminine and no so quiet, as a leggy blonde walked by. As a man, he couldn't help but let his gaze fall appreciatively on long slender legs. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, but still managed to reach beyond the middle of her back. Didn't he have to buy something else?

He got up and threw the trash away before going back inside. He perused the coolers and grabbed a six pack of beer and then waited in the check out line behind her. She fumbled while paying with exact change, and nearly bumped into him when she left, muttering a half-felt apology. He felt a little sorry for her, and he hated seeing pretty girls upset in any case. He finished paying for his drinks and then began the walk back to the apartment, surprised to see that the girl from the store wasn't that far ahead of him. He watched her, and their surroundings, as he walked. She seemed unaware, and there were more than enough creeps walking the streets at night. But he suddenly felt like the creep as she made another turn and he followed behind her. This had to be some coincidence…

She looked over her shoulder and then picked up her pace a little as she crossed the street to the apartment complex. He was right behind her, and he honestly felt a little odd stepping onto the elevator with her. She pushed the button for the 6th floor. The same floor he was going to. Yes, this had to be a coincidence.

She finally whipped around on him. "Are you following me?!"

His eyes widened and he held up his hand, offering a small smile. "No, I'm not."

"I saw you at the store, you came in behind me and then you followed me out. Are you some kind of pervert?"

His jaw nearly dropped. Well, he certainly had his quirks, but… "Pervert?"

"I carry a knife, you know… and I'll kick your ass if you try anything."

He laughed – somewhat because he was nervous, and partially because he found her defense to be cute. "I won't try anything. I swear."

"I've got my eyes on you," she threatened.

"I can feel them," he replied in a cheeky manner. Though, she really did have pretty eyes.

When the elevator came to a stop, they both stepped out and turned to the right. She spun around and narrowed her eyes at him. "Really? You're coming this way, too!"

He shrugged. "I live this way."

"Whatever. You're probably just some creepy old guy who wanders the streets late at night and follows attractive girls home. If you torture me, at least don't touch the face, okay?"

 _Old guy_? Ouch. Yet, he smiled. "I live here, I'm not lying. You watch too many horror movies."

"Yeah, well, this is beginning to play out like the opening to one."

He chuckled and she smiled back, if only briefly. They turned the corner and he stopped at the first door, and pulled out his keys. He pointed to the number. "See? This is my place."

She kept walking backwards and stopped in front of the next door. "Unlock it and prove it!"

So he did. The door came open and he extended his hand as if to say, 'See! There!' A little pug stuck its head out of the door frame, snorted, and then walked back in. She scoffed a little and reached into her pocket, when realization struck him. She was the girl next door? The one with that god awful singing, and general loudness that had interrupted his very evening and sent him out in the first place?

She switched her bag to the other arm so she could search the other pocket. Nothing. Then she set the bag down and checked her back pockets and the inner pockets of her jacket. "No, no, no," she whined, and let her head fall against the front of the door.

"Is something wrong?"

Ino jumped, she had forgotten that he was even there. She turned to look at him, the rubbing of her head against the door the only sound before she huffed. "I left my keys inside… and it's locked."

They locked eyes and Ino pouted. Sure, she had practically just insulted him, but there was no one else that she had come in contact with and she didn't have her phone, and maybe just maybe he'd brush off her insinuating that he was some psycho killer. She was embarrassed that she had shot off like that to her neighbor of all people, but she wasn't about to let him know that. Besides, now, he didn't look much like some creepy old guy; he was rather youthful looking even with sterling colored hair

He sighed before looking back into his apartment. "Bummer."

And then he was walking inside. She hurried over to his door. "Wait, wait, wait! Please!"

"See, now how do I not know you're some creepy stalker woman trying get me alone, claiming you've been locked out, when really you want to get into my place, and then chop me to pieces?" he asked from behind the closed door.

"That's ridiculous!" she argued. "I'm way too pretty and innocent for something like that. Not to mention, I don't think I could hurt another person unless my life depended on it. And besides, that's the plot to Traveling Woman 4, which was weak at best, and you say _I_ watch too many horror movies…. oh god, maybe I do," she reasoned all in a single breath.

He smiled at her as he opened the door back. "Get your bag and come on."

Ino could feel her cheeks warm, and she couldn't look away from his smile. "Oh… um… really?"

He nodded, and the relief that washed over her was palpable."Thanks."

He held the door open for her. "I'm Kakashi," he said, extending his hand to her.

She slipped her hand into his, and they shook. "I'm Ino."


	10. Every Summer - DeidaraSakura

Aaaahhh! Okay, so this wouldn't leave me be. So here's some DeiSaku (they're called Crack!ships cause they're addicting) smut, cause apparently I can't keep my mind out of the gutter. This hasn't been beta read, so apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy! - Deni

* * *

Sakura stood at attention, doing her best to bite back a yawn as her mentor appraised her. She had a good idea as to why she bad been called in, and Tsunade only confirmed her hunch when she finally spoke up.

"Shizune says you've been at the hospital every day for the past 20 days now."

"I do work there, shishou."

"Yes, but your shifts are only supposed to be 12 hours, _not_ 18," she retorted as she shuffled through papers on her desk.

"There was that squad last week... and with the training of the new medics, I couldn't just leave-"

"Yes, you could. You should've. You look dead on your feet as it is and if an emergency were to arise, I'd need you at your best. And currently, you are not."

"I'm okay, shishou, really."

"You're taking a week off of work. I don't care what you do with your time as long as you don't set a foot inside the hospital."

"But-"

"End of discussion. And don't think you can get around me. Understand?"

Sakura bowed to her. "Yes, shishou."

Tsunade sent her off with a wave of her hand, and the rosette murmured a goodbye. It wasn't until she left the Tower that a smile spread on her face. After all, it was _that_ time of year again. She tried to reel back her excitement. There was no guarantee that he's even show, but still she'd go – as promised – and wait.

Right after a hot shower and three days of sleep. Well, as close to it at least. She sighed as she entered her apartment. It had been a long time since she was able to nab ten solid hours of sleep. She cleaned out her fridge, packed a bag, and bought a supply of snacks for the trip. She perused a few shops, and even bought some new panties.

"What'd ya get Forehead?"

Startled, Sakura clenched the bag shut hastily, and turned to see Ino giving her quite the smirk. "O-oh, nothing."

A blonde brow rose skeptically. "Please... I see the Mimi's Boutique bag. Tired of feeling boring?"

"I'm not boring."

"So, what'd ya get?"

Sakura sighed. "Well, I'm certainly not showing you in the middle of the street. Let's go get some dinner."

"Anything but barbecue!"

"Or ramen!" Sakura countered as they linked arms with a smile.

Ino rambled on about the stories she overheard in the flower shop, and inquired if Sakura had treated any hotties lately. They settled into a cozy restaurant where they ordered tempura and salads. And, once alone, Ino rummaged through Sakura's bag, pulling out a matching bra and panty set – in green.

The blonde whistled low. "Ooh... nice! It really matches your eyes."

Feeling happy with her purchase, Sakura leaned it. "Doesn't it?"

"Too bad no one will ever see it."

Sakura snatched it back and stuffed it into the bag. "Oh, shut up!"

"I'm not saying anything _negative_. It's okay if you want to treat yourself and feel sexy. I get it."

"Thanks, Ino."

"And it's good you got the one with a little padding."

"Pig," she growled darkly.

Her friend held up her hands. "Just saying. You gotta play to your assets. Boobs aren't yours. But you did get a nice cut on those panties. It'll really show off your butt."

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. "You exhaust me. I go from wanting to smack you, to hugging you, and back again every time you open your mouth."

Ino shrugged. "It's not me you're mad at. It's my brutal honesty."

"Sure."

"So... why did you buy them?"

"No reason," she replied as she lifted her glass.

A shoulder pressed against hers. "Come on, tell your best friend Ino."

"There's nothing to tell."

"You're lying."

"Ino," she warned.

"Please?" She folded her hands beneath her chin and pouted.

Exasperated, Sakura sighed. "Fine! Me and a guy from another village meet up once a year to lock ourselves in a hotel and fuck each other's brains out."

Ino stared her down in silence, for at least a solid minute that felt much, much longer before breaking out into laughter. "Oh! That's a good one, Sakura! Really..."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Sure you are. Don't worry, I'm gonna figure it out."

Sakura only smiled and sipped her drink. Usually when her friend said those words, she meant it – and there was rarely a time she didn't pull through. But Sakura doubted she'd succeed this time.

OoO

The next morning, Sakura headed out, a little extra pep in her step and her Mimi's Boutique purchase buried under her other clothes. By lunchtime she had reached her destination. The trading outpost village was relatively small, but it had plenty to offer. On the outskirts of the east side sat a humble motel. It was where they always met and in the lobby, she inquired about a Tsubaki, who had not yet arrived. So she signed in under an alias, paid for the room, and let the attendant know she was expecting him.

She dangled the room key from her fingers and chuckled at the cute little charm attached to it. Last year's was a bird. This one was a koi. Entering the room, she shucked off her pack and tossed it onto the bed. To kill some time, she took a shower and slipped into her new bra and panties before dressing. She browsed through the available TV channels, trying to keep her mind off of how slow the time seemed to be passing.

Then there was the sound of a key being inserted into the lock and she perked up, biting her lower lip to hold in the smile, but she couldn't contain it as he walked in. He dropped his pack and pushed blond forelocks from his face.

"Long time, no see, _Akari_ ," he teased.

"Oh shut up, _Tsubaki_ ," she retorted from her spot on the bed.

Mischief, longing, _danger_ , danced in his azure eyes as he took in the sight of her. He looked almost foreign without his signature cloak and a brown one draped over his shoulders in its place. "We've got to do this more than once a year, un."

"Getting to meet up once a year is hard enough."

"I'm sure we could find the time," he offered as he came closer.

Sakura scoffed. "You don't know Tsunade. I'll take what we can get. Besides... it makes things between us a bit more _explosive_ , don't you think?"

"Diving into foreplay already?" He tossed his belongings on the floor by the bed, his knee sinking into the mattress beside her.

She craned her head back to hold his gaze and smirked as his fingers came up to caress her cheek. "I remember what you like."

"I remember what you like, too, un."

Her breath hitched as he moved in, her stomach clenched in anticipation. Their lips touched, and while she knew that what they were doing was wrong – on so many levels – she couldn't stop. She didn't want to. They were enemies, but when their paths crossed years ago, he didn't take the opportunity to strike her down. They had both been injured, separated from others, and seeking refuge. They reached a truce of sorts, and he gave her food to help replenish her chakra, and she bandaged what she could for him until she could heal him.

They had spent three nights huddled together in a cold, damp cave to keep warm – two nights struggling with the close proximity and understanding each other, and the raw electricity that seemed to spark between them. And one night giving into it.

And every year after, they agreed to meet and see if the spark was still there. Either one of them had the power to stop it. All either had to do was simply not show up. But for the second year now they both arrived.

Deidara pushed her back onto the bed, his tongue sliding in to meet hers. She arched her back, pressing herself closer to his body, his touch. His fingers threaded into her hair, curling around the back of her neck, and thumb brushing across her jaw as he crossed a leg over her, maneuvering himself fully onto her.

He had missed her warmth; countless campsites and fires did little for him in comparison to what she did. He hummed in approval as her arms circled him.

Sakura let out a pleased sigh as his other hand roamed down the side of her body, squeezing her thigh. She rolled her body up against his, and gasped for breath as he finally relinquished her lips.

"One kiss and I'm already hard," he spoke against her lips.

She smirked. "I wonder what two will do?" she asked and initiated another kiss.

A lazy, heated energy made its way through her body from her center. It tingled her skin, flushing her cheeks as his mouth left hers and peppered across her neck. It beat in time with her heart, pulsing between her legs, and made parts of her ache with need to be touched as his hand palmed a breast and squeezed. It was criminal how good it felt.

Her hand slipped beneath his shirt and she dragged her nails along the sinewy muscle of his back. He moaned against her, enraptured by her touch. He pulled back from her, extending his arms and holding himself above her. Her eyes darted across his face, curious, as he sat up on his knees, still straddling her.

"I wanted to draw this out, but I don't know if I can... especially when you touch me like that."

"It was just your back," she reasoned with a little smile.

"It's been a year. You could probably get me to come just by touching my elbow."

She laughed, and he liked how it sounded to his ears. Her fingertips lit up in blue chakra and she wiggled them at him. "We can find out."

He took hold of her wrist and held her hand down against the bed. "Enough, woman, just let me touch you, un?"

She bit the corner of her lip and nodded. "Okay."

He took the zipper on the front of her shirt between his fingers and let it down slowly. The revelation of her creamy skin was a turn on in itself. He opened her shirt, wetting his lips as he looked down upon her and the green bra that covered her still.

"Nice," he commented, and flickered his gaze up at her. "It matches your eyes."

A light blush dusted her cheeks, satisfied that it had gotten the exact reaction out of him that she had hoped for.

"Do the panties match, too?" he inquired.

"Why don't you find out?"

He took in a sharp breath and lifted a brow at her. "If they match..." He didn't finish his sentence, only groaned at the thought.

Sitting back further, he unbuttoned the top of her skirt and then found the zipper. Sakura felt even more on edge as it seemed he was lowering it slower than her shirt. She'd have ripped them off herself if she knew he was going to take his sweet ass time. But for Deidara, the reveal was just as important, and he committed it to memory – every single inch of every single portion of her body becoming exposed to him.

He sighed, in awe, as she lifted her hips and he slid it down her legs, finding that they did match. He backed off the bed, taking the skirt down and off her legs. He stood there and pressed his curled fingers to his mouth. She was so damn beautiful laid out there in matching underwear, her pink hair cascading around her face, and looking up at him practically shouting with her eyes _Do you like what you see?_

Sakura felt almost vulnerable under his hungry gaze, and the more time that passed in silence the more that tension rose within her. "Deidara?"

He let out a deep breath and turned to hold her stare. The desire, the lust, that she saw simmering in those blue depths made the breath catch in her throat. His lips quirked as he finally sat beside her, and when he spoke, each word was punctuated with a heavy ache, voice raspy and needy. "I'm going to devour you, Haruno Sakura."

She opened her mouth to reply, but he covered it with his own. His tongue relentlessly probed the cavern of her mouth, swallowing her moans as his hand found her breasts again. His lips abandoned hers, leaving them kiss-bruised, and suckled on her neck. Her skin was silky under his fingers that brushed up and down her side and stomach, and he reveled in the minute twitches when he passed over ticklish spots.

Sakura closed her eyes as his kisses traveled between the valley of her breasts, as that slow burn that had been ignited was fed more kindling when he pulled the straps from her shoulders and tugged the cups of her bra down. She gasped as his tongue came out to twirl around a rosy bud before sucking it into his mouth. He was wet and hot and each tap of his tongue only stirred the want building inside her. He released her with a wet pop and then ducked back to lavish the same attention upon its twin.

He loved it when her fingers curled in his hair, when she arched against his mouth, and her voice faltered. She never once had to say that he was doing something wonderful to her, her body did all the talking for her. And even after a year apart, he was still very familiar with every shudder and sigh that praised his efforts.

Lying beside her, his hand continued south, smoothing down the toned plane of her stomach. His fingertips teased along the waistband of her panties and he released her breast to look up at her. Her eyes were half-lidded and glazed over in yearning. She was watching him intently, tongue subconsciously swiping across her lips. Her hips shifted, and he smirked.

She sucked in a breath as his fingers pressed down and slipped under her panties. She could feel his touch graze across the trim patch of hair there, the calloused pads skimming outside her nether lips. His fingers parted to drag along either side of her opening, but not going inside of her, and she whimpered. She wanted him so badly. It was driving her crazy to feel him so close to where she wanted his touch, yet not quite achieving it.

He chuckled low in her ear, his lips brushing against the outer shell. "You want me inside you?"

"Yes," she managed to whisper.

The blunt tip of his finger slipped into her folds, barely to the first knuckle, and swept up and down, feeling the moisture that had gathered, but nothing more.

She whined, and he took pleasure in it. "Oh, you want more than that, un?"

"Yes." And this time, her voice was more needy.

Slick with her essence, his finger drew up to her clit and pressed against the fleshy nub. Her body jerked and she cooed as he moved in slow little circles. His nose brushed against hers, tongue lapping at her lips as she mewled softly for him. He bit down on his lower lip to keep the grin at bay as he continued to watch her lips part and her brows twitch, the flush of her cheeks becoming more apparent.

Sakura clenched onto his forearm as a shudder rippled through her body. "Deidara..."

His finger slowed and then traced back down to her slit. This time, he didn't stop and pushed all the way inside of her. They sighed collectively – she at finally having a taste of friction, and he at how hot and wet she had become.

Being surrounded by other men, Deidara took the time to appreciate the female body – the delicate curves, the softness, the slick velvety heat, and kami, the sounds. The sounds Sakura made were enough alone to fuel his fantasies for months. He bent down to kiss her again, making small noises of approval to encourage her to be louder. And then he added another finger with ease, slowly rocking them in and out of her, gently hooking them with every instroke and tapping that sweet spot which only served to make her wetter.

Sakura tried to keep her breath steady, but she was failing as he continued to torture her, so slow and sweet. She had touched herself plenty of times, but even knowing what she enjoyed, her fingers never felt as good as his. She licked her lips as they suddenly felt dry and moaned as his pace increased. Her thighs jerked and she could hear him hum, obviously pleased. If she could force her eyes open, she was sure he'd be smiling.

And he was. How could he not be? It wasn't very often that he had a beautiful woman spread before him, and a kunoichi at that. Her skin was warm as he pressed his lips to it, dotting her collarbone with soft, open-mouthed kisses. Her hips undulated against his hand, seeking more of him to fulfill the growing desire burning within her.

She cried out in protest as he withdrew his fingers, teasing the flesh around her lips before dragging upward once again. Dual fingers, covered in her honey, fell on either side of her clit. And with a little pressure he rubbed up and down, trapping her hot little pearl between them. Her reaction was instantaneous. Her eyes shot open, jaw dropping, and her breath coming out in broken fragments.

His icy blue eyes fell to her breasts, almost hypnotized by the way they lightly jiggled with her every twitch. "You're so fuckin sexy, un."

She managed to momentarily return the smile before groaning and giving in to the advancing pleasure. Her breath came more ragged, and her abdominals kept spasming. Her head jerked to the side, where her lips pressed to his shoulder. "Oh, god..."

Then suddenly his fingers were gone, and she gaped up at him; the fire that had been raging to consume her backed off. "Why... did you stop?"

"You're here having so much fun. I just wanted a little taste," he replied. His wet fingertips trailed up her stomach, and over her breasts, before he lifted them to his mouth. Both fingers disappeared behind his lips, and he hummed in delight as he tongued every last drop of her from them, savoring her flavor as if she was the sweetest thing he has tasted in months.

Sakura couldn't say it aloud, but watching him suck his fingers clean of her really turned her on. His gaze was dark as he opened his eyes again. "You taste so good."

"Do I?"

He nodded as he leaned down. Their mouths joined as his fingers slipped back inside of her. He curled them upward with every forward push, no longer taking his time with her.

She could taste herself on his lips, it was discerning from his own flavor, and she rather liked it. Her fingers fisted in his blond locks as she held him to her, not ready to part just yet. She relished the velvety friction of his tongue against her own, how his soft moans reverberated through her mouth.

And then suddenly, Sakura pulled away, crying out as the tongue hidden in his palm emerged. It lapped and twirled around her clit. Deidara flashed her a devilish smirk as she shook before him.

"That's it... just let it go..." he urged.

"Ungh... Dei... dara!" Her voice rose in pitch, her legs quaking. Her hips moved of their own accord, wanting more, more, more. Her eyes rolled back before she clenched them shut.

Deidara felt like he could burst just watching her. The pleasured grimaces that crossed her face were gorgeous, and to know that he was causing such pleasure, causing such reactions, only heightened his thirst for her.

Her fingers curled in the bed sheets, knuckles going white, before her body snapped taut and a desperate wail tore itself from her throat.

"Boom," he whispered, though it went unnoticed by Sakura.

His fingers continued to piston in and out of her fluttering passage, the tongue in his palm slowing to let her ride out her orgasm, sailing to a smooth stop.

Sakura hadn't felt so sated, so boneless and relieved in such a long time; she didn't even register the shift of weight on the bed. She let out a long, dreamy sigh as she finally came back to her body. "Wow," she muttered with a grin before cracking open her eyes. "You're amazing."

Deidara had already moved between her legs, shirt discarded and fisting his hard cock, using her juices on his fingers as lubricant. "Tell me something I don't know."

She smirked. "You're a cocky asshole."

"I said something I _don't_ know," he retorted before grabbing her thighs and jerking her toward him. She let out a playful yelp and then held his gaze as she took him in her hand and aligned him with her entrance.

She gasped as he pushed into her, inching forward, stretching her slowly to accommodate him until he was sheathed fully inside her.

"Damn, woman," he breathed in awe as she squeezed and fluttered around him, giving them both time to adjust. It had been far too long since he had been coupled with anyone, and her tight, wet pussy was perfection.

Her arms circled him, her tongue brushing against his ear. "What are you waiting for? I feel like I'm going to die if I don't feel you move inside me."

"I feel like I'm going to die if I _do_ move."

She rocked her hips up against his, earning a sharp hiss. "I can do all the moving," she suggested.

"So impatient," he growled.

"Can you blame me?"

"Just … let me..."

Slowly, he withdrew before inching forward again, sliding effortlessly against the slick walls of her passage. He circled his hips, hitting different spots inside of her, and groaned her name. He started to thrust into her, slow and controlled. All he really wanted to do was pound into her mercilessly, but two days once a year wasn't near enough. And although they still had time, he wanted to luxuriate in their first union in so long.

Sakura could feel every inch of him as he pushed his hips forward. Back and forth, in and out, over and over again. Her ankles crossed at the small of his back, using the angle to rock up and meet him. Sighs left her parted lips between kisses as he stoked the coals of passion within her.

Her forest green eyes were darkened into twin pools of longing, and if Deidara wasn't careful he could easily get lost in them. There wasn't a part of her body that he didn't admire. His hands on either side of her head braced the majority of his weight as his pace gradually increased, chest sliding against her soft curves. She cooed and moaned at the delicious friction building between them and inside of her.

She lifted her head to his and kissed him, eagerly trying to keep up with his increased speed, until she could hold his mouth no longer. And then she was kissing him everywhere she could reach – his cheek, neck, shoulder, arm – she simply couldn't get enough of him. If she had been in her right mind, she would've known how dangerous those feelings she was having really were. But he was slamming into her and the firm muscles of his buttocks were flexing beneath her fingers, and she couldn't form coherent thoughts.

He slowed, only for a moment, to grab her thigh and coax a single leg up to rest on his shoulder. The new position allowed him to hit a different spot within her, one that had Sakura whimpering and moaning with every swift instroke that drove her into the cheap motel mattress. That invisible coil was tightening in her belly again and she tried to snap her hips against his to communicate how close she was, how she needed him.

"Touch yourself for me."

Her hands fell to her breasts, kneading the tender globes and plucking at the stiff nipples that sent jolts of pleasure straight to her loins. Her toes curled as the sweet promising tingle of release spread across her body from her core. "Deida-ra!"

Pushing himself up fully on his hands, he began pounding into her wildly, all thoughts of self-restraint gone to the wind with that simple, sinful utterance of his name. His mouth pressed to her calf, the tiny ridges of his teeth sinking against her skin as her liquid heat squeezed him. He was so close, so incredibly close, but he wasn't going to leave her behind.

"Fuck... yeah... come for me, Sakura. I want to watch you come." His eyes darted down to where their bodies were joined. It was such an erotic sight that he nearly came undone.

Sakura's hands flew above her head, taking hold of the headboard that groaned under the pressure of her squeezing fingers, and then her orgasm tore through her, driving the breath from her lungs. The world seemed to fall away as electricity surged through her and poured from her fingertips and toes.

Sakura was beautiful as she reached climax, lips falling the shape of his name over and over (and if they had any neighbors, he was sure they hated them already). Her body tensed and trembled beneath him, her muscles clenched and clamped down around him, demanding he join her. And Deidara couldn't hold back any longer. A guttural cry left his lips resembling her name as he shuddered and jerked against her through his release.

He fell forward, catching himself on his forearms and resting his forehead against her chest, his hot breath puffing heavily over her sweat-slicked skin. He hummed when he felt her fingers rake through his hair, and he craned his head back to look at her. They were both panting, still trying to catch their breath, but neither could stop the smile from stretching their lips.

His body was hot and hard atop hers, but she enjoyed the feel of his weight settled on her. She coaxed him closer and planted a kiss on him, and while they were both spent for the time being there was no denying the hunger that they held for one another, still simmering just below the surface.

There was a collective moan as he eased from her and rolled to his side. They laid there, arms touching, as bodies cooled and heartbeats regulated. His fingers found her first, skimming along her torso and tracing the dip of muscle, the curve of her hip. If Sakura had possessed the ability, she probably would've purred.

"That feels good," she sighed and then turned her face to him, propping herself up on an elbow. "You feel good."

His lips quirked upward, just faintly. "Not as good as you."

Her palm flattened over his right pectoral and the 4-inch scar there. "This one is new."

Pain, anger, maybe even a little embarrassment seemed to flicker in his eyes. "It really fuckin hurt, too, un."

"I wish I could've been there... to heal it, to take care of you."

"That would've been nice. You should just join Akatsuki," he teased.

She scoffed. "Yeah... maybe..."

"In another life?"

"How about the next one?"

"Sounds like a deal. Until then, how about we eat horrible vending machine food and turn the tv up real loud to drown out your screams? Cause we still have 47 hours and I'm not done with you by a long shot."

She grinned as she circled her arms around his neck, pulling him toward her. "How about we skip the vending machine food and just get to the good stuff?"

As soon as Deidara opened his mouth to reply, his stomach gurgled – loudly. His cheeks went pink and Sakura couldn't stop the laugh from coming. He hid his face against her shoulder, cursing his luck.

"Okay, okay," she conceded with a giggle. "Let's get dressed and get something to eat. Something better than vending machine food. We need to refuel properly, you know."

He nodded, but his lips pressed to her shoulder, peppering up along her collarbone, tongue laving at the hollow of her throat. His fingers danced across her abdomen, tickling her ribs, and then fondling a breast. She mewled as his fingers circled her nipple, but didn't touch it directly.

"Deidara..."

His touch moved again, sweeping up her neck and curling in the soft tendrils of her hair as his lips hovered above hers, close enough to feel his heat. "So... food?"

"You play dirty," she accused.

"And you like it."

Sakura closed the gap and melded their mouths together. Eating food was promptly forgotten for another hour.


	11. Happy Birthday Kakashi

Kakashi stared up at the ceiling in the darkness; he hadn't slept well and his injured shoulder made it nearly impossible to get comfortable. With a deep sigh he closed his eyes and then pushed himself through the soreness of stiff muscles to sit up. Steadying his breath, he turned his gaze to the window. Even though the blinds were closed he could still see the encroaching dawn as the light beyond turned the sky a lighter shade. Gripping the I.V. Stand, he put his feet on the floor and flexed his toes against the cool linoleum. Rising from the bed, he winced but shuffled forward and drew the blinds up.

Kakashi pressed his head to the glass and looked down upon his home as dawn kissed every corner of the village. Golden light bathed his skin and a wave of sadness washed over him. As the sun crowned the horizon he shut his eyes.

Another year. Another year that he had survived when he should've perished. Even though he was grateful to have made it through another war, to see the new generation change and grow and have had a hand in teaching them instead of being a lesson in the history books, it still felt like something that didn't quite belong to him – his life that is. Fate was either incredibly cruel or honestly fair, or perhaps they were one in the same.

Knowing that the shift change was coming, he hobbled back to bed and pulled the sheet over his lap. As much as he hated being confined to the hospital bed, he wanted to avoid a certain kunoichi's wrath even more.

However, hours passed and the only person that checked on him was an intern. When he had asked, he was informed that Sakura had surgery this morning and would check in on him later. And so Kakashi waited all day for her – it wasn't like he could do anything else. He had turned his nose up at the food brought around for lunch. Even Sakura's scolding couldn't get him to stomach it, so the intern's pleading eyes definitely weren't going to work.

"They said he'd be difficult." He heard her mumble as she left after numerous failed attempts to get him to eat. It made him wonder if he was truly a difficult person. What was the word Sakura liked to use? Incorrigible? How many staplers had Tsunade chucked at him over the years? And those looks that Tenzo often directed his way... So, fine, maybe he was a little "difficult," but wasn't that better than being complacent about everything and everyone in life?

Kakashi sighed; he just wanted the okay to go home, to stretch his legs, to have his comfortable pillow and not the flat one he was currently stuck with. It was incredibly boring sitting there with nothing to do. He had flipped through the tv channels a couple of times, but quickly gave up. He hadn't ever particularly cared for television anyway. He had no book and no visitors (where was Sakura, anyway?), and was liable to go stir crazy.

But it was then that he sensed her presence – his savior in a white coat. The door opened and Sakura's head popped in. She was wearing a grin as she waved. "Sorry I'm late." Her voice had more of a teasing edge to it than an apologetic one.

"Sakura-chan." Kakashi tried to keep any sound of relief from his voice in return. "How did the surgery go this morning?"

"Success!"

"Good to hear."

She walked inside and he realized then that she was out of uniform. Sakura must have sensed his appraisal of her because she looked down at herself and then grinned again. "I had to take care of a few things outside of the hospital before coming to see you."

"Ah, I see, your old sensei just isn't that important to you anymore."

She rolled her eyes, bu the grin never left. "Come on, let me check you over."

Kakashi sat up straighter, keeping his face neutral under the pain – or at least he thought he had.

"Shoulder still giving you problems?" she asked as she came to his side and put her hand on his shoulder, already aglow with chakra.

"A little."

Her voice was soft. "I'll take it that means a lot."

He winced as she pulled his arm out straight tot he side, but her cool chakra relieved the pain soon after.

"It's inflamed... have you not been taking the medicine?"

"It's nasty," he mumbled.

"It doesn't matter! You're such a big baby."

She huffed through her nose and he glimpsed back at her face. "But that's why I have you."

She sighed again. "Kakashi, what am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you want sensei," he teased, and then chuckled as a blush blossomed across her cheeks.

"You're lucky I like you so much. I've sent men to intensive care for lesser things."

And Kakashi didn't doubt that one bit. Not much surprised him about Sakura - after the surprise wore off that she'd become one of his closest companions. Looking back at the girl he once knew, he never would've thought they'd be where they are now. It was one of the few occasions he had been glad to be wrong.

"I think you need to stay overnight just-"

"Maa, Sakura-chan," he groaned. "I feel fine, really. I'd like to get back to my own bed."

"Then you should've taken the medicine and not given my intern such a hard time."

His eye creased as his head tilted to the side. "Oh, so you heard about that?"

"I hear about _everything_ ," she whispered menacingly.

"For a second there, you sounded really scary."

She laughed as she dropped her hands away. "Tsunade says I'm too nice."

"I think you're perfect."

She blushed a little, her eyes widening just a fraction, but still noticeable to his gaze. She spun away and picked up his chart from the foot of the bed. "I still think you should stay one more night. I'll come back and see you in the morning, and if I think you should be discharged then you will be."

"But-"

"Hatake Kakashi I am your medic. You requested me as such, didn't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"And you trust my diagnosis and treatment?"

"Of course, but I -"

There was a sharp clang as she put his chart back. "Then you'll listen to me or your overnight stay can be unpleasant."

He scratched the side of his cheek. "Okay, okay... obviously Tsunade hasn't seen you with _all_ of your patients."

She hummed as she turned back to him with a smile. "Don't worry, I think you'll have a much better night tonight – as long as you take your medicine."

Their eyes locked and he knew by her serious gaze that there was no way he was going to get out of it. He conceded with a sigh. "Alright."

"Okay then! I'll be right back."

Kakashi shook his head at himself. Sweet little Sakura-chan could be such a bully sometimes. But he supposed he deserved it. The door opened again and Sakura backed in, pulling a cart with her. Kakashi tried peering around her, but she stepped to the side blocking his view.

When she turned around she had a small white cake in her hands. A single candle was lit and she softly sang Happy Birthday as she walked to his bedside. Of all the things she could've done, he certainly wasn't expecting that. He stared, mesmerized, at her smiling face as she held it up to him. "Make a wish!"

His gaze fell to the little flame swaying atop the candle. He had never really celebrated many birthdays and the notion of making a wish seemed silly, but she went through the trouble, and so he paused and hummed and then blew it out.

"You didn't wish for anything, did you?" she deadpanned.

"There's no need for me to."

She pursed her lips to the side as she set the cake back onto the cart. "Because you don't believe in it?"

"Because I already have everything I need."

"What about something you want?"

"Well, I have a feeling I'll be getting the eggplant I smell anyway."

She laughed as she picked up the bag from the other side of the cake. "Here, I know how much you hate hospital food. And since it's your birthday, and it's your favorite..."

"Thank you, Sakura."

"I know it's not much."

He smiled as he lowered his mask. "It's wonderful. But..."

Her brow rose in suspicion. "But?"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to him, smirking at the way she gasped in surprise. He leaned toward her and his lips brushed against hers. He pulled back far enough to look up into her eyes. "It'd be better if you joined me," he replied before retrieving a piece of grilled eggplant from the bag.

She nodded and then sat on the opposite end of his bed, taking the offered food. "Happy birthday, Kakashi."


	12. Breakfast of Champions

Kakashi was very proud of himself as he set the last dish on the table. He had woken earlier than usual because today was a special day. Today was the first day in nearly a month where he had no obligations – to anyone. There were no missions, no training, no paperwork and no meetings.

He had gone to the store on the way home the previous night and picked up all he would need. He even talked Teuchi out of some of the kimchi he'd made before dropping by one of his other favorites dives to buy some miso soup for easy reheating.

Everything else he had prepared fresh – the rice, the omelet and the grilled eggplant. He sliced up a ripe pear, eager to taste the juicy, grainy fruit. _No, no, patience_ , he reminded himself after chasing a trail of the fruit's nectar down his wrist with his tongue before plating his skilled knife work.

As Kakashi eyed the place at the table, a sense of giddiness came over him. Briefly, he wondered what his life had come to, getting so easily excited over the idea of _food_ like it was a new Icha Icha release. But the smell was so tantalizing he decided that he didn't care. The sink was fill of dishes, but well worth it.

Kakashi eased himself into the chair and inhaled deeply the fruits of his labor. With a grin and a flex of his fingers, he reached for his chopsticks. What should he eat first? Kakashi was notorious for scarfing down his meals, but he wanted to savor this. The eggs, he decided, as they would cool the fastest. He tore a piece of the omelet away, a wisp of steam escaping the carefully rolled wonder, and he lifted it to his mouth. He could feel the heat emanating from it and as he was about to enjoy the first delightful bite, there was a knock at the door.

His eyes narrowed in an instant. _No. Way._ He stilled for a moment, listening, and then decided to go for it. He opened his mouth when the knock came again. He glared at the door.

"Kakashi-san?"

With a sigh, he set the piece back on his plate and rested his chopsticks. He pulled his mask back in place as he reached the door.

Iruka was on the other side, wearing an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry to bother you, but Tsunade-sama sent me."

When he said nothing else, the Copy Nin inquired, "For?"

He pulled out the folder from under his arm. "Your last mission report had some discrepancies that she said needed to -"

Kakashi snatched it from him. "I'll return it to her later, thanks."

Iruka was caught off guard; he was usually much more difficult to convince to do his paperwork properly. "She said as soon as possible," he added as Kakashi turned around.

"Sure," the jounin replied before shutting the door with his foot. Alone again, Kakashi tossed his report onto the counter and sat back at the table. Picking the piece of omelet back up, he decided no to waste any time and he shoved it into his mouth. He hummed in delight; he had seasoned it perfectly. Now what next? More omelet? Some soup perhaps? He picked up the spoon and scooped up some rice before dipping it into the soup. He gently blew on it when there was a tapping sound at his window. He grunted when he saw the bird there.

 _It can wait_. But the bird would not be ignored and cawed as he brought the spoon up. Kakashi quickly gulped it down before rising to his feet. He unlatched the window, recognizing the bird as Tenzo's, and took the message attached to its leg. He dismissed the creature, but it turned its head and cawed again.

"Does he need a reply?"

The bird lifted its wings and hopped and Kakashi sighed. "Wait there."

He opened the letter only to find it coded. _Damn it, Tenzo_. However, the perfect breakfast spread was motivation to get it done. After a somewhat quick - and rough – translation, he scribbled his reply and reattached it to the bird. With another cry, the bird took off.

This time when he shut the window, he closed the curtains as well. Some of the ambiance was lost, but hopefully no other people – or birds – would bother him. Kakashi was disappointed to find that his omelet was cold, as was his soup, and the eggplant he had yet to even touch.

He reached for a slice of the pear and bit into it. He sucked at the escaping juices and swiped swiped his tongue across his lips. At least the fruit was still perfect. He picked up another piece when there was a banging on his door.

 _Seriously?!_

"Oi, Kaka-sensei!"

There was only person that noisy voice belonged to. With a hang of his head and a miserable glance at his ruined breakfast, Kakashi got up and shuffled to the door. "Naruto... you're up early."

"Lee challenged me to a contest this morning. Man, I don't know he does it _all_ the time. I'm beat!"

"I take it didn't go well for you."

Naruto, ever the optimist, only grinned. "Nope! But I can get better! Which is why I'm here. You still have something you can teach me, right? Like some new jutsu or technique? Something to help me focus?"

"I'm actually a little busy right now..."

"Aww, but-" The blond paused as his nose twitched. "Hey, what's that smell?"

"What's left of breakfast."

"I'm _starving_! Can I have some?"

Kakashi supposed it shouldn't go to waste. "It's cold now..."

"Wow," Naruto gushed as he saw the food. "This looks so good. I don't care if it's cold! Thanks, Kaka-sensei!"

He waved off the younger man as he fished for his trusty book. He sulked behind the inked pages. _All those dishes... for nothing..._ Kakashi only half-listened to Naruto's mumbled recount of his early morning challenge after Lee dragged him from bed. It had something to do with running laps, or doing squats, or cats – it was hard to tell with his cheeks stuffed like a squirrel's.

Naruto patted his stomach as he sat back. He had eaten every last morsel of food, and Kakashi quietly mourned his meal.

"That was great! I didn't realize I was that hungry!"

"You certainly put it away..."

"I think I ate too fast. Hinata says it'll give me indigestion... she may be right – ooh," he groaned.

"You should probably go home and recoup."

He urged the blond out of his apartment without being too eager, waving and offering up a patented eye crease for good measure. He leaned against the door with a heavy sigh. Perhaps he could still salvage his morning. He still had some rice left, and some fruit. He could whisk up another omelet, but now he was all out of soup, kimchi, and eggplant. It'd be an incomplete breakfast, and he'd have to wash his pans first.

There was another knock and Kakashi very nearly growled. This settled it; he was going to move and not let anyone know where. He missed quiet mornings.

Kakashi wrenched the door open, and this time he was surprised to see Sakura there. He must've had quite the fire in his gaze because she looked just as startled, and she stuttered a hello.

"Can I help you, Sakura?"

She held up a box, replying cheerfully, "I knew you had the day off today, so I brought you some breakfast!"

His icy demeanor melted away almost immediately. "You... brought me..."

"Breakfast, yes," she finished. "May I come in?"

"Sure." He welcomed her into his apartment and then shut the door behind her before following her into the kitchen.

"Did you already eat?" she asked, eyeing the table.

"Ah... no."

She smirked as she faced him. "You don't have to lie to protect my feelings."

"I'm not."

The purse of her lips and arch of her brow said she didn't believe him, so he recounted his unfortunate chain of events. Sakura laughed as she began to open the box. "You poor man."

"My poor stomach."

"Well, no worries! Haruno Sakura is here to save breakfast!"

Kakashi watched as she began to unpack the little containers, that giddy feeling rising within him again.

"Hot, hot, hot!" she whispered as she quickly pulled the last one free. She blew on her fingertips as she turned to face him with a smile. "Here you go!"

There was miso soup, a vegetable omelet and some more kimchi. There was even some grilled fish. Kakashi's stomach rumbled softly. "Thank you, Sakura."

She nodded. "I take it you have some rice left?"

He looked up from the food to her and grinned, though she couldn't see it. "I do."

"Good! Then I'll leave you to enjoy your breakfast! Just return the dishes to me later, okay?" she said as she headed back to the door.

"Sakura?"

She hummed in response as she slipped her feet back into her zori. Kakashi watched as slender fingers pushed her hair out of her face. There weren't enough words in his vocabulary to express the gratitude he felt at that moment. So he only shook his head. "It's nothing. I'll get your dishes back to you soon."

She nodded and flashed him a beaming smile. "I gotta run or I'll be late. Enjoy your breakfast, Kakashi."

And just like that she slipped out of his apartment. Kakashi scooped another bowl of rice and looked down at the new spread of food. He smiled as he let his mask pool around his neck. Without hesitation this time, he dug in, savoring the feel and flavor of each new item. And halfway through his meal, he was overcome by a wave of appreciation. After decade of doing things for himself, after forgetting what it felt like to be taken care of, the sincerity of Sakura's actions hit him like a ton of bricks. And even though he was decidedly happy, there was a tightening in his chest and a familiar sting to his eyes.

He set the chopsticks down and took a deep breath. He dabbed at his eyes with the backs of his hands and then smiled again before polishing off the remainder of the soup.

And weeks later when he returned the dishes to Sakura, it was after she had worked all night at the hospital. She looked dead on her feet, but she still smiled when she saw him. And her smile only grew – and matched his own – when he showed her that the dishes were full of food.

And so it began that every couple of weeks, they'd make and trade meals, passing back and forth the same dishes, never empty, nourishing each other's body and soul.


	13. Restraint - KakaSaku

Written for KakaSaku Month; Week 2 Prompt of Restraint. (Part 1)

* * *

Waking was a slow event, strangely comfortable for a place that wasn't familiar – that wasn't home. Or maybe it was because for as many times he found himself camped out in the field, he'd had the opportunity for a hotel just as often. They all end up looking the same after a while. The same generic nightstand between two small beds.

Sakura's pack was sitting atop the bed beside his. He could hear her beyond the door, her humming giving her away. Rolling over onto his back, Kakashi stretched, flexing his toes and fingers. He peeled his mask away long enough to yawn and scratch at the stubble on his chin. He really needed to shave... and shower.

The door across the room opened and Sakura emerged, fully dressed and barefoot, running a towel over her head. Her humming stopped as she looked at him. His eye creased as he gave her a smile, but she seemed annoyed at this. Even her cheeks were flushed.

He heard her mumble something about him always in his mask, and he suspected she meant for him to hear it.

"I'm getting breakfast," she announced as she dropped her old night clothes atop her pack. "Give the water a little time to warm up."

He only nodded as she headed for the door, not even allowing him to get in a good morning. That was a little _odd_. Even for Sakura. _Especially_ for Sakura.

With some time alone, Kakashi rolled out of bed and habitually fell into a series of push ups. It was here, after a few reps, when he spotted something under Sakura's bed. He brushed it off for a moment, but then curiosity tugged at him again. Besides, they still shouldn't leave any traces behind. He reached under the foot of her bed and snatched up the piece of paper.

He recognized the handwriting as Sakura's. He didn't intend to read it – honestly.

 _I dreamed about him again last night._

That was all he saw when he picked it up to see what it was. He should've stopped then. He should have just put it in her pack and gone back to his routine. It wasn't out of disrespect for her privacy that he let his gaze wander back to the paper. Curious? Sure. Maybe it would be why she acted so unusual toward him.

 _I dreamed about him again last night. This makes two nights in a row now. And I'm not sure how I feel about it. I mean, sure, Ino had pointed out some of his finer qualities, and I can't argue with her there. But we see each other all the time, and it's never felt awkward or anything before. Maybe it's because we haven't spent this much time alone together in quite awhile and we've been thrust into this mission together? Maybe it's because of how vivid and real it was. I could feel everything. And everything was so erotic it's embarrassing._

 _Maybe I need to get laid, I'm not sure, but him? Why was it him? Of all people! And now when I look at him, it's not hard to imagine his head between my legs, just staring at me as he relentlessly makes me come. I know it's never happened, but it felt so real. Even now I can feel the warmth of his breath, and his moans rumble through me. And I wonder if he'd really do those things to me, if his tongue would really feel that amazing against me, if he'd have some kink where he wants me to call him sensei. And then I wonder what's wrong with me. I shouldn't be having these kinds of thoughts about him._

 _I've decided to try to be a little more distant. Maybe it'll make these dreams, these wants, subside. He's so unreachable anyway. We'll be home in another day and it'll get easier then when I don't have to travel by his side or sleep in the same room as him. It's funny though, even in my dreams I still didn't get to see his whole face._

There was a heaviness in his chest that sunk into his gut, and a stir of arousal that he couldn't quite contain, as the shock rippled throughout him. He never would have thought that she'd ever see him in that way – subconsciously or otherwise. He'd certainly noticed that she had grown and changed over the years, but he himself hadn't considered her in that light before either.

It wasn't as if she was unattractive. Sakura had become quite the woman, but he'd just never thought of her that way. And he didn't have the time to either as he felt her presence. He shoved the paper into her pack and then dropped back onto his hands, falling right back into the repetition of his push ups.

She paused immediately upon entering and he thought he heard her make a strangled sound. He looked up, noticing the way her eyes lingered on him and the redness of her ears. "Forget something?" he asked before extending his arms.

"Um... yeah... no! I mean..."

Kakashi's brow quirked as he looked to her once again. "Something troubling you?"

"I thought I left something, but I have it right here. I'll be back."

He huffed as the door all but slammed behind her, amused on some level at the squeak that left her as she hurried away. If it had been anyone else he'd probably tease them until there was no tomorrow, but with Sakura he'd have to show some restraint, and allow her some time and space. Besides, she had already come to terms with what how she wanted to handle the situation, and he wouldn't deny her that.


	14. Haunted - KakaSaku

Written for KakaSaku Month Week 2 Prompt: Haunted (pt 2)

* * *

Kakashi can see nothing as his hitai-ate has been secured over his eyes. He can hear nothing but the rustling of the sheets. He can smell nothing but her excitement. But he can feel _everything._

Tiny goosebumps ripple across his skin as the soft pads of her fingers skim across his inner thighs outward, before gripping him – hard. He can feel her breath, hot and teasing, as her mouth hovers over the tip of his very painfully erect member.

Plush lips kiss the head and he holds his breath in anticipation, and if he could see her, he'd bet that she'd be grinning. Then slick, velvet tongue is twirling around the tip of him before more kisses are peppered down his shaft, before her emboldened tongue flattens and licks all the way back up his length, before her lips close around him. He grits his teeth as she sucks the head. It's sensitive; and he's sure that she knows this, that she takes pleasure in making him squirm.

His fingers twist in the bed sheets and he gasps as she finally takes him – all of him – into her mouth. She hums around his engorged length and it takes all he has to not come undone.

Her head is bobbing and her hair washes over his thighs as she comes down again and again. The sound of her enthusiastic sucking floods his ears – it's both filthy and sexy – and kami he just wants to watch her.

Her hand replaces her mouth and Kakashi's toes curl, and he bites back a groan as her tongue glides over his balls. He can barely take it anymore, and then she's moving. He can tell she is by the shift and dip in the mattress. He can feel her knees and knows she's straddling him now, still stroking his rock hard length.

He waits with baited breath as she aligns him to her, and then she's sinking onto him. She sighs and he crumbles as her perfect wet heat encases him. But that perfection pales in comparison to the euphoric feeling he experiences when she begins to move atop him. She's exquisite in her feminine glory and he can no longer abide by the rules.

He lifts his hands to her waist, persistent even when she tries to smack them away. He grabs her for all of a second when she wrenches his hands away, holding them down with her own. The angle and feeling has changed and he can feel perky nipples drag across his bare chest as she doesn't stop her rhythm.

"You're not supposed to touch," she whispers.

"And you're not supposed to talk," he retorts.

"You broke the rules first," she reminds him.

"Rules were meant to be broken?" he offers and then hisses as she comes down on him again, contracting her muscles around him. "You play dirty," he teases.

"You like it dirty.. and don't act like you don't."

She raises up again, and her pace increases, all while still holding his hands down. The only sounds exchanged from that point on are grunts and moans and praise so filthy it would have even made the characters from Icha Icha blush. Kakashi feels like his fingers are going to break, the pressure squeezed upon them borders on pain, and all he can do is squeeze her hands back.

He thrusts his hips upward to meet hers, to strike her deeper and make her cry out in that sweet, sweet sound that's nearly intoxicating to his senses. She finally lets go of him, to reach back and take hold of his thighs as she continues to bounce atop him.

"Ah! So... so good! I'm … I'm gonna... come!"

They've fallen into this situation so many times before, her body is so familiar, that even blindfolded he can find her most sensitive spot with relative ease. And when he does, she rewards him with a stuttering moan. She rides him harder and faster, desperate for release. Her fingers dig into his skin, but her cries of passion are the perfect drug to numb any pain it would have normally caused.

She's shaking atop him now, and he knows she's so close. Hell, he is, too and he'll be damned if she doesn't go first.

"Oh~! Kakashi!"

His fingers pause then, even though she continues with the same fervor. Something feels _off_ suddenly.

"Kakashi- _sensei_!"

Unable to stop himself, he tears the hitai-ate from his face, and freezes when he sees that head of pink hair. She jerks atop him, her entire body quivering as her orgasm rocks her. And he can't help but take in the sight of her pert breasts and toned stomach, of her pretty lips parted in ecstasy.

She falls forward, her breath coming out hot and fast against his neck and she laughs a little, almost as if she couldn't tell that he was paralyzed in utter shock, and then she pulls herself up and looks right into his eyes. And all he can see is green for miles and miles and then she _smiles_ at him.

Kakashi jerks awake. The haze of sleep is still upon him, and his eyes dart around the room as they adjust to the dim beginning of dawn. He is very much alone, and it's a small comfort. And an even smaller one once he realizes the mess sticking to his thighs.

"Fuck," he grumbles as he falls back into his pillow.

 _Yeah_ , he muses, _I never should have read that_. Sakura's words, her little secret that he had discovered by accident, had been haunting him for days now since their return. And the only thing her distance had done was make him more curious about her. And obviously made his imagination and body curious, too.

"Fuck," he repeats feeling turned on, and disgusted, and confused at how he feels both, and even more so at what the hell he was going to do next. Besides a shower and laundry.


	15. Lullaby - KakaSaku

A/N: So I found this as I was organizing my back up hard drive. The folder it was in was labeled 2011... and whooo I have no idea what I was thinking when I did this one (I think some characterization is a little off?). I've never published it on any site, as I think I was looking for a beta at the time (a venture I remember I quickly gave up on lol), and honestly I had forgotten all about it. I went through it, but may not have gotten all the errors.  
Be warned that this has a character death in it. I take full responsibility for any and all emotions this stirs up. Enjoy? - Deni

* * *

The first time Kakashi heard that haunting melody was during a visit to the hospital. This wasn't just any visit, no, he normally avoided the establishment like the plague. Yet during the past few years his partnership with his former student had grown, and when she was yanked off the battlefield to tend to the ones wounded on it, Kakashi made it a point to visit her when possible. She said it would give her peace of mind, to know he was alive, and so he assured her he would. And Kakashi was a man of his word.

When the woman at the main reception desk told him she was on her rounds, he decided to try and find her – much to the woman's disapproval. Hospitals were too clean, it was unnatural and the scent that lingered in the halls was merely proof. The whites were too white, the pattern of the tile too boring, and the atmosphere too depressing and quiet. He wouldn't want his last moments spent here. He fought back the urge to shudder and concentrated on how even his light foot falls echoed heavily in the deserted hall.

That's when he heard it, just faintly, a soft humming. It grew louder as he continued down the hall, the pitch rising and falling in steady rhythm. He peered inside the open door and on the edge of the bed sat the woman he had been searching for. Sakura's candy colored locks fell into her face, blocking it from his view. Her hand reached up, caressing the short, shaggy hair of a little boy. She used her other hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, completely unaware of her visitor.

Kakashi leaned in the door way – watching, listening. Her attention was focused solely on the little boy and she seemed so at ease, like it was so natural for her. She finished the song and let out a deep breath before bringing the chart into her lap to scribble something down.

He smiled softly when she turned around, sending him a smile of her own and a small wave acknowledging his presence. She finished looking over the chart and then stood and walked out of the room, gently shutting the door behind her.

"I'm surprised to see you here," she admitted.

"I told you I'd come," he replied and then added on, "I'll be leaving on another mission tomorrow."

"Didn't you just get back?"

He offered a noncommittal grunt. "Such is our way of life."

"Should I tell Tsunade to give you a break, as a health care professional, you know?"

"Something's gotta pay the bills."

She scoffed, "Please, I'm sure you're sitting comfortably on some ryou, I never see you spend any of it."

"Doesn't mean that I don't."

They walked, side by side, down the empty hall. He somehow felt more comfortable when she was with him. He gestured back to the door, "So, the kid, is he okay?"

"Oh, he's just nervous. He has a surgery tomorrow."

"What's wrong?"

"Even with our medical advances, having chakra at our disposal, we still can't heal and treat everything. He's having a kidney transplant."

"Wow, he's pretty young."

"But he's brave and after the operation, he'll be so much better."

"Especially if he has you for a doctor."

She lightly blushed, turning her eyes down to her feet, "So … um, how are you feeling? I mean, I know you just got back and everything."

"A little tired and sore, but I'll survive."

She slid her pen into her front pocket, "If you'd like, I can take away some of the fatigue from your muscles and-"

"No, I'm fine. When are you done with your shift?"

"After my rounds, about … half an hour maybe?"

"Dinner?" he asked casually, smoothly.

"I'd love to."

.oOo.

The next time he heard the song was as he was walking along the streets, a little orange book obscuring his face. He pulled his beloved inked companion away, grinning to himself as he spotted Sakura. She must be off work today as she was dressed casually in dark shorts and a red top much like the one she always wore. Her hair was pulled back out of her face as she leaned down, inhaling deeply the bouquet of flowers. He glanced upward and immediately recognized the sign of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. He strolled up behind her; for a kunoichi she didn't appear to know he was there. What about that sharp focus of hers? He grinned at the idea of surprising her and he opened his mouth to speak.

But she was quicker. "Hello Kakashi."

There it is. Sakura stood and turned to face him with a small smile.

He raised a hand, looking over the top of his book, replying with a soft, "Yo."

"What are you doing here? Let me guess, some light reading?" she asked, eyeing his book.

"And a walk," he tacked on. "It's a good way to keep the blood flowing you know."

Her lips twitched in a smile. "I'm sure."

"Admiring the flowers?"

At his question, her expression fell, her gaze hardening. "Something like that. I'm bringing them to my mother."

Her mother? Hadn't she-? Wait, it was April, wasn't it? He suddenly felt a bit awkward and closed his book. "It's already been a year, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has."

She sounded detached, not at all sad like he imagined she would be. He knew that she had fought hard to save her mother's life and was crushed when she lost her. He blinked, coming out of his daze, noticing she had her gaze focused on an arrangement of flowers.

He tucked his book away and bent down to pick the red camellia out of the bunch. He stared down at it for a moment before turning to face her. "I know you know the shinobi rules just as well as I do," he started, picking at the stem, "but it's okay to feel sad, remorseful … hopeful."

He turned his gaze to hold hers, she was watching intently, and he continued, "You're more than a job title, Sakura, and I'd gladly fight to protect a person like you, to protect your warmth, your passion. Knowing you assures me that the future has great potential. I love the way you love things and as long as you love, I will fight for you, with you. Understand?"

Sakura's cheeks reddened as he tucked the flower behind her ear. Thinking back on his own personal experience, he spoke again, "You should be happy today. I have a feeling that your mother is proud of all the things you've accomplished."

Sakura was shocked and beyond that, she was deeply touched. That was one of the most personal, sincere things he had ever said to her. She felt tears pricking at her eyes as she nodded.

He broke their intense gaze, glancing to the side, and offering a casual greeting. "Oh, hey Ino."

The blonde waved once, her brows raising questioningly at the scene she stumbled onto. "Hi."

He stepped back and brought his book out once again. He waved and she watched after him as he walked away, his nose buried in the pages as he turned the corner.

When Sakura turned around it was to face a piercing stare. The excitement of unasked questions danced behind her friend's blue eyes.

"Ino-"

"What was that about? What did he say to you Forehead, you look like you're going to cry."

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing, just … stop while you're ahead okay?"

"Did I hear him say he loved you?"

Sakura blushed even deeper. "What?! N-no, no! You sure are deaf for a kunoichi."

Ino poked at the flower in her hair. "That's not what this says. So you buying this one too then? The stem's all broken you know."

Sakura gasped and then lightly growled, annoyed, "Kakashi."

These flowers were a little expensive this time of the year and now she was left to pay for it. That was so like him! When she saw him again she'd- she huffed angrily and looked down and then paused. Tilting her head to the side she could see that were some bills tucked under the bouquet she had set aside to purchase. She lifted the flowers, surprised to see the ryou sitting there. She picked the money up, it was just enough to cover the bouquet and the camellia.

She grinned to herself, silently thanking him and turned to her friend with a smile. "Yeah, this flower too."

.oOo.

It was the dead of summer and an unexpected heat wave descended upon Konoha. The residents, ninja and civilian alike, were wearing considerably less clothing. The children were exceptionally whiny as they tried to remain cool and even the animals were seeking out the shade, opting to lie about lazily than chase one another.

Kakashi had remained indoors most of the afternoon while the sun was at its peak. His clothes had been sticking to him by nine a.m. that morning; so much for enjoying a nice afternoon in the park. He occupied his time with leisurely things like reading and meditating and just down right lying sprawled about his apartment. He had every right to try to gain as much comfort if he was to endure the heat.

Night didn't settle in soon enough for the Copy Nin and he was thankful for the hour that the sky darkened. As the sun dipped below the horizon he opened his window further, eyeing the colors that seemed to be brushed through the sky and sighing at the light breeze that touched his skin.

A light floral scent wafted upward and caught his nose and for the smallest moment, he thought of Sakura. He wondered what she was up to and how she was coping with the ridiculous heat. Since the flower shop, he had seen her many more times (and even more without her knowledge). He could feel that their relationship had changed somehow. Any interaction between them remained relatively the same but, there was something in the way she smiled at him, looked at him, touched him, that was different. Something small. Something significant.

There was a sudden idea to go see her, but instead he sighed and shook his head, ignoring the impulse. He opened the other windows in his room and plopped down onto the bed, resigned to enjoy every soft breeze he could get.

As the hours turned late, Kakashi found himself restless. He had cooped himself up to escape the heat and now he was itching to stretch his legs. It only seemed fitting that he was prone to bouts of insomnia. Giving up the idea of sleep, he dressed lightly, even foregoing his hitai-ate; heaven forbid he need it at two in the morning. He swung himself over his window sill, landing softly on his feet. The air was sticky and even now it was still exceptionally hot.

Taking a deep breath he took to the roof tops, his feet carrying him without thought. It didn't surprise him when he noticed where exactly he was heading. He had been by there numerous times to check on her and it was where he found himself every now and again when he couldn't sleep, but he loved how peaceful she looked when she did.

Already sweating, he stopped on her neighbor's balcony. His finely tuned ears picked up on that soft, familiar song. He was surprised to see light shining from her window. She was awake.

He peered inside, curious. She lay on her bed, on her stomach, dressed in what he assumed were supposed to be a pair of shorts and a loose tank top. Her hair was pulled messily atop her head, loose tendrils fluttering as the oscillating fan turned toward her. She was flipping through a book, her legs slowly kicking back and forth in the air as she hummed away.

So, what did he do now? He was sure she knew he was there. He quickly came to a decision and rapped his knuckles on the window sill, clearing his throat for attention.

Her head snapped up and surprised jade eyes found him perched in her open window. She smiled pleasantly and knocked her book closed before sitting up. "Well, hi."

"I couldn't sleep. I saw your light on."

"Come in then," she invited before she tugged at her shorts, self conscious about their length.

He respectfully took off his zori and then peeled down his mask, rubbing the back of his hand across his mouth and jaw. "It's hot."

"Tell me about it," she grumbled.

He walked around her room, glancing at a few framed photos. "So, couldn't sleep either?"

"It's too hot to do anything. I tried sleeping a while ago but I just couldn't get comfortable. Do you often prowl the streets in the early morning hours?"

He gave her a crooked smirk. "Frequently."

He was smiling and his tone was light, but for some reason she knew he wasn't joking. He ran his fingers across the spines of her books as he read them.

"Don't you miss a good night's sleep?"

He didn't answer right away, instead he finished scanning her book collection. His hand fell away and he turned to face her. "Like you wouldn't believe."

She pushed herself off the bed and hit the light switch, darkening the room briefly as their eyes adjusted to change.

"Hey, what are you-"

"Get in bed."

He was taken back by her demanding tone. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, come on." When he hesitated she pointed to the bed. "It won't bite. Just trust me."

Funny thing was, he did trust her – completely. He thought on it for a moment before he conceded with a nod. He moved to sit on the edge of her bed. It was much softer than his own and it actually bounced back when he pushed against it. He laid back, sighing as his cheek brushed the cool material of the pillow. He watched as she advanced to the bed, the moonlight creating wondrous shadows on her face, dulling her hair to a pale hue.

She laid down next to him and raised an arm. "Come on."

He quirked a brow. "You want me to ..." he trailed off.

"Lay on me, silly."

He could hear the smile in her voice. Hesitation seemed to get him nothing but a glare so he decided to humor her, resting his head on her chest – trying to ignore the softness of her breast under his cheek. He tensed as her hand came to his head, but willed himself to relax as she gently pulled her fingers through his hair. Her nails scraped against his scalp in a pleasurable way and then she started to hum very quietly. It was the same melody as before, that beautiful, melancholy song. He had been curious for some time and he had to finally ask.

"What song is that?"

"I don't know," she replied after a moment.

"You don't?"

He felt her take a deep breath, hold it, her heart beating a little faster, and then she exhaled in a soft sigh. "My mom used to sing it to me when I was little."

Ah.

She laughed lightly. "Hell, she did it when I was still in the Academy. I remember I'd be so nervous about a test or exam and she'd always let me rant and vent and then she'd set me down and reassure me that I'd do fine. Then I'd put my head in her lap and she'd hum that song.

"When I was young, if I was sick or had a night mare, she would be right by my side taking care of me. And on nights kind of like this one, when I just couldn't sleep, she'd order me to bed and she'd sit there and stroke my hair and hum that tune to me until I fell asleep."

"Sounds like she was a nice mother," he commented, closing his eyes and appreciating the drag of her nails.

"She was … she was the best. What about your mother, what was she like?"

"I don't know, she died giving birth to me."

That small piece of information shocked Sakura, but she didn't say anything. She knew he wouldn't want her to use a pitied apology on him.

"Well, what about your father?" she tried.

"There's not much to tell."

"I'm sure there is. Maybe you'll tell me, one day."

"Maybe."

She didn't press any further and instead began humming once again. Her fingers, never stopping, fell into tempo to the song. He closed his eyes again, basking in the marvelous feeling of her attention, her affection. He could understand now how such a simple thing could be so soothing and the first signs of drowsiness pulled at his eyes.

Sakura felt him release a long breath and smiled as he fully relaxed against her. She continued on until his breathing became soft and steady. She brushed her fingers across his forehead, back over his head and to his shoulders. He seemed at peace and she was glad she could offer it to him. Without much thought, she turned her face toward him, into his hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

He moved suddenly, startling her as he quickly pulled back to look at her.

She had been caught and she blushed. "I … I didn't think … I'm sor-"

He leaned down, his hand brushing her cheek, as he pressed his mouth to hers. Her breath hitched and her shocked eyes locked with his open one. He closed his eye and pressed into her, his tongue tapping against her lips which she eagerly parted as she closed her eyes.

Their tongues touched and there was no denying that exciting charge that coursed over every part of her being. The kiss was soft, unhurried, and full of unspoken words.

He pulled away, cracking open his eye to look at her. She smiled at him and he returned it before resuming his previous position. He drummed his fingers against her stomach in time to her rapidly beating heart. She took a steadying breath and returned to combing her fingers through his hair and humming the song, lulling him into a peaceful slumber.

After that night, he was audience to the melody many more times. He rarely had a restless night again. If he was home, he was with her. So many things changed between them and he was grateful for it. For the first time in a long time he allowed himself to get close to someone, to experience feelings of love, lust, of being secure. He allowed himself to relax and just be with someone. Sakura had been patient with him, letting him advance the relationship. She was considerate and he was thankful, for her and what she had given to him.

.oOo.

One of the few times that Kakashi had returned the favor for her was during a mission. Both Sakura and himself had been seriously injured and after escaping she had healed them both, but had used up a significant amount of chakra.

That night when they settled into hiding, he offered to take first watch. She needed to rest badly, and they both knew it. She had tried to sleep, but there was just no way she could do it and Kakashi had thought she may have difficulty. The look in her eyes had told him long before the talk of sleep even came up.

He wasn't surprised when she crawled out of her bed roll and came to sit beside him.

"You okay?" he asked. He never pushed things if there was no need to, not with Sakura. He understood that some things you just didn't want to talk about.

It wasn't cold, but she shivered and nodded. "I'm just jumpy and … uncomfortable," she heavily sighed which worked into a yawn.

"Come here."

His open gesture was a bit of a surprise considering where they were, but she took it and leaned against him. His other hand came up and smoothed through her hair. A soft, unsure voice filled her ears and as she listened, she realized it was the same tune of the song she had hummed for him.

She smiled to herself and closed her eyes. The swelling of his chest with each breath, the song reverberating through to her, the fingers in her hair – they pulled and beckoned her into a deep sleep.

Amused, Kakashi chuckled at how easy that was.

.oOo.

Kakashi knew he cared for Sakura and that he loved her, but the realization of how deep his love ran for her didn't hit him until he witnessed something one day as he came to visit her. He typically skipped going through the front entrance, instead he focused on finding her chakra and then proceeded straight to a window or side stair well that would take him to her.

He strolled through the halls where he had picked up her signature, glancing around into open doors. A glimpse of pink caught his eye and he backtracked. He stopped in front of the window and was entranced by what he saw. There, in the middle of the nursery cradling a baby, was Sakura. He stood there and watched, and the more he watched the more that little piece of him ached.

Hatake, Kakashi wanted a child.

As surprising as it was to him, it came as an even bigger one to Sakura. After speaking with Tsunade about her career options if she were to have a child, she let Kakashi know her opinion on the matter with a smile, a kiss and a night neither would forget.

.oOo.

It was a quiet morning in the hospital, which Sakura was thankful for. She hadn't been feeling well the past couple of days and hopefully Shizune would be back with the test results soon. She couldn't afford to be getting sick, Kakashi was due home any time now and she wouldn't be able to greet him the way she wanted if she was ill.

There was a light knock on the door before it opened. Shizune came inside, smiling, "Sakura! Good, I was hoping you'd be here."

"Have a seat Shizune. Any news for me?"

"That's why I'm here."

.oOo.

Thirty minutes. Sakura was waiting, rather impatiently, for the minute she could clock out. She was excited to go home, maybe he'd be there already. Nah. Who was she kidding? But a woman could hope. A smile had been plastered on her face since Shizune stopped in before lunch. Her happiness was nearly tangible, everyone around her could feel it.

She was reorganizing the files on her desk, not something that was necessary but it made her feel like she was being productive.

A series of rushed footsteps passed by her office door. She glanced up at the clock. The slam of a door made her jump in her seat.

"Alert Lady Tsunade!" came a man's stern order.

Her attention had been piqued, and it obviously sounded serious. It looked as if she wouldn't be getting off on time after all. Duties were duties, and she was loyal to them. She opened her door and stepped out. Two women rounded the corner and Sakura recognized one of them from a poisons workshop.

"Haruno-san! You're still here? Come on then, we're going to need you."

Sakura quickly fell into step with them, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but it's not good," the woman replied as they headed downstairs.

'Not good' was an understatement, Sakura thought as she pushed open the door. She doubted she had seen the hospital staff in such a frenzy since the last War, but this was still unbelievable. Uniformed bodies littered the hallway, wearily resting against the wall or being led to an examination room. Some were being treated where they sat, while others were rushed to the E.R. and everyone, from doctors to the interns, were locked in a state of urgency.

Sakura immediately shoved all of her wants and concerns to the back of her mind and focused on helping the injured ninja. Very well known for her quick thinking and assertiveness, Sakura had an organized system in place fairly quickly. She made her way around to the patients still waiting to be seen to assess the damage.

She came across one man with a severe head injury and his right arm was split open. She took one look at him. "Get Miyakura here for him, now," she ordered as she checked for swelling and probed around with her chakra to look for any internal bleeding.

"-shi …. -chou ..."

Sakura leaned a little closer to him. "Are you okay? Any other pain?"

The battered brunet shook his head and wheezed, "Is he … okay?"

"Who?"

"Ka -kashi ...taichou ..."

A feeling of dread washed over her and she stared at the man blankly as Miyakura approached and lead him away. That meant that Kakashi had to be here. She turned around, scanning the wide hall and all the people. He was … somewhere.

Shizune rounded the corner, her cheeks flushed. "Sakura!"

She looked up, taking in her more frazzled than usual appearance. "What's going on?"

"No time! You must come quickly!" She roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the sea of bodies.

"How bad is it, Shizune? What happened? All these people-"

"Hurry, hurry, Tsunade needs you!" Shizune ignored her question and pushed her through the door at the end of the hall just before turning around and hanging her head, hiding the oncoming tears. She clenched her fists and took a few breaths; she could cry later because there were still people that needed to be saved.

Beyond the frantic nurses and Tsunade's stern instructions, there was nothing. She was frozen in place, her eyes only seeing the table before her and the man that occupied it. No. No. It had to be someone else. Someone else with a scar bisecting the left eye. It was someone else's lopsided grey hair. Someone else with a straight nose and a burn on the right bicep. It was someone else bleeding profusely from one of the most severe wounds she had witnessed.

"Sakura! Don't just stand there!"

Her mentor's strong voice broke her out of her panic and her trembling fingers stilled almost immediately. She rushed to his side, giving him a reassuring smile although she wasn't sure if he had seen it.

Kakashi had been struggling to keep conscious, but he was determined. He remembered bits and pieces of things like the color pink, an awful stench, green eyes, and and an excruciating pain to his entire left side.

He heard things like "I love you" and "Don't die on me" and at one point he was sure he felt someone's hands touching his insides. Some of the pain had subsided but the urge to close his eyes was overwhelmingly tempting.

Sakura growled, holding back her tears. "Damn it! Come on!" She noticed the way his eyes rolled and crossed and closed and she bowed her head. "Don't leave me!"

A very sudden, very strong, memory came rushing back to her, one of a raven haired boy from her genin days. Her breathing came faster, unwillingly, she was losing hold of whatever she had left. If anyone else was beside her or talking to her, she wouldn't have known. All she knew was that she had to save this life, his life.

Shaky fingers circled her wrist and she paused, looking up to meet his mismatched gaze.

"It's alright," he spoke softly.

"No! No it's not. I need you, the-" her voice faltered, "our baby needs you."

"Baby?"

She nodded. "I was going to tell you today."

Even in the amount of pain he was experiencing, his lips managed to turn upward. The small action gave her a temporary calm and then her heart broke, throbbed painfully, as a tear slid from the corner of his eye.

"Kakashi-"

"Everything's going to be okay."

She stopped to shake her head, she didn't want to hear any parting lines from him. "Stop."

Her warm scent was suddenly filling his nose, it was stronger than the smell of blood and dirt, or bleach and disinfectant. It reminded him of that day at the flower shop and the night when they kissed for the first time. He remembered wild nights, lazy mornings and feeling so at ease and content with his life. Happy.

Sakura's brow knitted in worry as she watched the open display of emotions cross his features. She focused chakra into her hands, applying them to his stomach – there had to be something she could do.

"You're going to be fine Sakura … and so will the baby."

Sakura clenched her jaw and screwed her eyes shut, silently pleading to wake up. This had to be a dream, there was no other way to explain what was happening. Her heart was pounding; adrenaline, fear, disbelief – they all coursed through her.

"Never stop loving."

Her body trembled, she hadn't felt so hopeless in such a long time.

"That song," he paused as his body tensed, a spasm of pain shooting through him. He fought to steady his breathing. "Sing it for me again."

Sakura wasn't sure what settled over her at that moment, or what it would even be called. Often you make such great and precious memories without being aware of it at the time, but she knew that this was special. There was so much more depth to his request and she would give him anything, everything – she already had.

Tsunade's demanding voiced dulled, all other beeps and rustling of papers, panicked whispers, and rushing feet – they all faded. All that mattered right now was this.

She pulled her hands from his wound and sat on the edge of his bed. She wiped a stray tear away only succeeding at smudging blood, his blood, across the top of his cheek. Neither of them minded because she was touching him and it felt so good.

Her fingers threaded into his hair, much like the first time. With a small application of chakra to block his pain receptors, she began stroking through his locks, her nails brushing against his scalp. They locked eyes and then she began to hum. Kakashi knew she was blocking the pain, but he was grateful. That was one of the words that fit best, and he was okay with that, and Sakura …

Tsunade ordered everyone out of the room and cast a knowing look over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her. The image of Sakura leaned over his body as she lulled him to sleep one final time etched into her memory..

.oOo.

Sakura was sitting in front of the cenotaph, a red camellia in hand. She set it down and pushed some hair from her face. Spring was back in Konoha and the pleasant weather had everyone in high spirits. It was a beautiful day, one that should be shared, if only for a small moment.

Her hand raised and she placed her fingers against the cool stone, feeling along the grooved lines that made up Kakashi's name. Sadness pulled at her. Before she could even consider giving into it, even for a brief moment, a warm breeze picked up softly caressing her face and causing her hair to wave and flutter. She smiled and closed her eyes, tilting her head back, and began to hum.

"I know that song!"

Sakura turned to the side, surprised to see the little girl that stood there. A head of blonde came over the hill and Ino waved as she approached. "I know you said an hour Sakura, but Komori just-"

"It's okay, trust me, I know."

Ino sighed, placing a hand over her own swollen belly. "But I know you wanted some time to come see him."

She smiled softly, "I did. You have your own self to think about. Thanks a lot Ino. You should get home and get off your feet."

"Like I need you to tell me what to do," her friend teased back with a smile.

Komori could be quite the handful. The small girl danced over to Sakura, her pale hair swaying behind her as she finished humming the tune.

She enthusiastically plopped down beside her, trying to copy her mother's posture. "That's my lullaby."

"Yes it is," Sakura said with a smile and drew the girl into her lap.

Ino turned and began walking away as Sakura explained, "I used to sing it to daddy, too."

"That's not fair!"

A fine pink brow arched. "What's not fair?"

"I never got to sing to daddy," Komori replied sadly.

The statement made Sakura's heart ache, but she just hugged her closer. "Well, you can start now."

The girl seemed to grow uncertain. "What if he can't hear it?"

"I'm sure he will, he always has … those excellent ears of his," she chuckled lightly causing the girl to look up at her curiously.

Sakura looked down into green eyes that matched her own and grinned. "But just in case, I'll sing with you."


	16. AUs No One Asked For pt 1 - KakaSaku

A/N: I posted this to my tumblr and forgot to share it here. Part one in a series of role switching ficlets. This is the teacher/student wherein the student saves the teacher instead AU that no one asked for.

* * *

Stars. Everywhere. Even beyond the glimmer of the city lights above him – all he could see was the ocean of stars. The wind had pushed around his whole body, like he was flying _hell, wasn't that why I got it in the first place_ , until he slowed his prized Kawasaki – finally – and followed the bend of the road. His heart was pounding, adrenaline lacing his veins, and it was all because of her. Her arm was tight _no, secure_ , around his waist.

Her voice rose over the growl of his motorbike. "Turn left at the next street."

And it was odd how mature she sounded to his ears. He gave a faint nod before following her directions. The garage door of the house at the middle of the cul de sac opened as he pulled into the driveway she pointed to him. They could finally stop!

The garage was closing before he could even turn the engine off. She swiftly removed herself from the bike, suggesting he follow her as she made way to the door. He ripped the helmet from his head, sending his cinereal locks askew. Of course he would follow her; he didn't really have a choice.

"Why did-" he began, but the words escaped him. "What just -"

She kicked the door close behind him and rested her hands over his shoulders as she pulled him toward a chair and guided him to sit. "I know you have questions, but while you soak it all in, I need to take a look at your wound."

 _My..._ He glanced down, alarmed at the crimson staining his shirt (his favorite one at that). _That's right..._

His head swam. It all felt suddenly so surreal.

It had started out as any other typical day: waking at precisely 4:30 am for his run, then a warm shower and a bottle of water with whatever fruit was in season (currently apples, and Honeycrisp were his favorite). And then, he hadn't meant to, but he still arrived at University half an hour late to first class.

And each class that followed was a variation of the last. And by the third one he had settled comfortably into the routine, and was actually looking forward to lunch. His friend Asuma had brought in a meal, homemade at that, by his wife Kurenai and he was certain he could persuade him into sharing a bite or two, or four.

His life had been so ordinary and simple up until that point. He was just Hatake Kakashi, an ordinary teacher after all.

Or _,_ he supposed, at least he had been up until today. He doubted he could go back to the University after what happened. He didn't think he wanted to return. Not after his colleague barged into his class and tried to remove his head from the rest of him. With a knife. He managed to evade his full blow, but the blade still landed a passing glance his side. And that was when _she_ got involved.

She had hurdled over her desk, running toward him as other students scurried away in horror. And one moment Hayate-san was raising his weapon and the next he was sent flying back into the whiteboard before crumpling to the floor. She turned to regard him and her emerald eyes had been so full of light, of a ferocity he hadn't seen in a person since... _god, how long ago was that?_

Her gaze tore from his as she looked out the window. For a moment her expression had changed, and she sputtered a curse as she offered her hand to him.

"We kind of need to hurry," she'd said, and he wasn't sure why he had taken her hand. But he did. She was a lot stronger than she'd looked, and had no difficulty helping him to his feet. He snatched up his pack before bolting out the door. He hadn't ever run through the University campus before, but he did this time.

A random voice called out to him. "Hatake-san?"

But the girl ( _what was her name again?)_ kept pushing him, urging him to pick up the pace. As they turned through the hall, he was jerked back by his bag and his student ( _Undercover agent? Assassin?_ His vivid imagination ran wild with thoughts) darted in front of him, catching the incoming knife.

"Get to the parking lot!" she had barked at him.

But he couldn't move; he felt heavy and his feet weren't obeying his orders no matter how much he told himself to run. She traded blows with the mysterious young man, before knocking his feet from under him and sheathing the knife into his chest.

There was blood on her cheek when she turned to him, and though she had just killed someone right in front of his very eyes, he found that he wasn't afraid of her. She mumbled about him being an idiot just standing there, and grabbed his hand again before pulling him along.

The double doors to the university banged open as they burst through them. There were a trio of men waiting there, and he had been surprised when this petite woman stepped in front of him like a shield. The man heading the trio smirked and twirled the baton in his hand before charging at them and swinging. He had squeezed his eyes shut, but nothing ever came. There was the sound of a scuffle and when he cracked open his eyes, he found the girl swinging under the railing, he feet taking out one of the attacker's knees. The other two were motionless on the ground. _When did she...?_

She grabbed his arm and they were off again. Rushing down the steps that followed, he nearly tripped and fell over the last few, but her grip was strong on his arm and she steadied him. "Come on, to your bike!"

He didn't ask how she knew what he rode to school, or where he was parked as she lead the way once again. He didn't ask what was going on, why someone he thought was a friend tried to kill him, or who those men were, or _just where the hell are we going?_ He just understood that getting away was what was important and questions could come later. And did he have questions...

God, he sounded like such a moron trying to get those questions out, too.

She pulled out the adjacent chair and sat, a medical kit in her hands. Her rosette locks were pulled back into a ponytail as her eyes set on him, all business. How many times had he seen her walk into his room before? She had always liked chatting with the girls before class began. But she had always been studious once in session. Her grades had been top notch, and she had seemed so... _normal_. Besides her hair color, and her intelligence, not much stood out about her. _Come on, remember her name._ He thought he had her pegged, but he had been so wrong.

He flinched when she went for the buttons on his shirt, and she held up her hands as she sat back. "Oh come on. I've seen plenty of male bodies!" His brow arched at her remark, and then he could've sworn he saw her gaze narrow in offense. "I'm a medic. It's what I do," she elaborated.

"I thought you were an arts major," he huffed with an exasperated laugh.

"Well..." Her lips quirked a little. "If it's worth anything, I did enjoy your class, Kakashi-sensei."

"All things considered, you could probably drop the sensei," he remarked and then winced as a tremor of burning pain danced over his side. Simply reacting, he jerked away from her outreaching hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she assured him. "But you've got to let me take a look at you before you risk infection."

He knew she wasn't out to hurt him; she'd saved his life after all. He was just... unsure of her motives and he'd always been a cautious person – at least when it came to other people. Trust was something hard earned, and here he was now, thrust into a situation where all he could do was trust this girl. It made him uneasy. But she had a point, and perhaps she had already earned it after today, and so he began to unbutton his shirt.

Kakashi didn't bother to look as he peeled the clothing away; instead, he focused on a patch of flyaway hair by her ear as she bent down to work on cleaning and treating him. A sense of sadness came over him then as gauze patted over his skin. "Hayate... really meant to kill me. And I have no idea why. Do you?"

It was only briefly, but she paused. "Not really," she supplied as she got back to work.

His gaze didn't leave her hair. "You wouldn't tell me even if you did know, would you?"

Her reply was simple. "I have my orders."

He was beginning to feel quite frantic and his gaze slipped away from her and to the refrigerator quietly humming. What the hell was going on in his life? But he didn't let his voice didn't give his frustration away. "From who?"

"You'll find out soon enough. We're not staying here longer than we have to so..." She sat back and he glanced at the small pile of bloody gauze. She retrieved some antiseptic from the kit and then turned her eyes to meet his. She looked genuinely apologetic. "I'm sorry that we don't have much time to talk. But I promise you, you'll get all of your answers."

He took in a deep breath and nodded. It was quiet as she bandaged him, her touch clinical and well-practiced. And he had no doubt that she had done this a time or two before, and he accepted then that she wasn't just a student. He slid his eyes to her; she was so focused on her task, her brow lightly creased. And it hit him then, her name.

Just as he went to speak she got up from the chair and began to clean up. "I should have a shirt that you can wear. It may be a little small, but it'll be better than what you have now."

"Thank you... Sakura."

She smiled, it was soft even in its briefness, and she nodded before walking through the open doorway. She emerged a moment later and tossed him a balled up shirt. With a last farewell look at his most comfortable dress shirt, he shrugged it from his other shoulder and let it lay across the chair, and then slipped into the one she provided.

Sakura picked up his torn button-down and tossed it in the trashcan. "So, Kakashi, before we go I need to ask you something."

And for some reason – her tone of voice, or her expression or body manners – her question made him wary. "What's that?"

"Do you know how to use a gun?"


	17. AUs No One Asked For pt 2 - KakaSaku

The muse returned rather quickly so here's part two of the Student/Teacher AU. I have plans for the next AU reversal to be something different, but this may or may not turn into something more. It just depends. Anywho, thanks for the comments and reviews! They are greatly appreciated! Enjoy :) - Deni

* * *

Much to his dismay, Kakashi sat through an impromptu gun lesson: how to release the magazine, reload, how to cock one into the chamber, the safety and how to release it, and she pointed out the dot sights above the barrel used to aid in aiming. She made it sound so simple. _You aim, pull the trigger and whatever is on the other side dies... if you're lucky._

Kakashi twisted the throttle as they sped down the interstate. She had insisted on driving, but he wasn't going to let anyone else take control of his baby. She allowed it, begrudgingly, since she didn't let him return to his home to collect any items. It was too dangerous. For him especially. And she refused to draw any unnecessary attention to themselves.

The cityscape faded away, and the four lanes merged into two. The glow of headlights grew more and more sparse and the sky became clearer the further away they traveled. But her arms never faltered around him. She was careful not to put pressure on his wound, and he was thankful for that.

Kakashi tried to let his thoughts go, but he couldn't stop thinking about Hayate, and the look in his eyes. They had been friends for years, had joked and drank and celebrated together. But the look he gave him that morning was murderous, as if he truly despised him. And maybe he did. He just wanted to know why. And how many other of his so-called friends weren't actually what they claimed to be.

He felt one of Sakura's arms leave his middle as she gestured to the upcoming exit. He nodded and zoomed by an eighteen-wheeler before merging into the exit lane. He followed her hand directions, going left and right and up a side street that steadily inclined.

She tapped his arm, yelling over the engine for him to slow down. So he did, and she pointed out the next turn, a sharp left barely visible, that he would have missed otherwise. He was sure many people wouldn't even give it a second thought as concealed as it was. The road wasn't paved, and made the ride horrendously bumpy and uncomfortable. He followed her directions at each fork, wondering how anyone could make it through the seemingly maze-like paths. Then again, he assumed that was the point.

They finally emerged from the treeline and he stopped, resting his feet on the ground and looked on in awe. He had no idea something like this was out here. Down the other side of the hill was a massive building. It looked to be an all wooden structure, stretching across the field from treeline to treeline, but rose no higher than the canopy of the trees. There were lights lining the courtyard and he could faintly make out figures that appeared to be keeping watch.

"Let's go," Sakura ordered.

Kakashi's heart sped, anxiety thrumming through him, and he swallowed hard, choking it all down. He twisted the throttle and then they were descending the hillside. He kept the speed low as they approached, and couldn't keep his eyes from scanning the masked faces of those standing guard. The white painted masks were a bit creepy, some with cat-like features, others resembled birds, bears, or wolves. And he knew they were watching them, or rather him.

Sakura was off the back of his bike before he finished downshifting and turning off the engine. She pulled the helmet off of her head and the guardians outside all raised their right hands to her, giving a two-fingered salute beside their masks. Kakashi removed his helmet, and turned his gaze to her. He really didn't know a thing about her – this girl that commanded that much respect. She nodded her head at him to follow and he did so without word. What could he possibly say anyway?

The double doors were opened for them and the foyer was darkened with only a pair of candles to light the way. He stiffened when her fingers found his hand and curled around it.

"Those answers I promised you are this way. You're safe here, Kakashi."

He didn't reply to her and she only squeezed his hand in reassurance. He didn't see the door in front of them, but thankfully he wasn't the one in the lead. Sakura pulled the door open and the soft lights inside nearly blinded him for as dark as it just was. He registered her letting go of his hand, and he could hear her steps fall away from him. He slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust and was surprised to see that she was being embraced by a blond haired boy.

"Sakura-chan! I'm glad you're safe! We've been keeping an eye on the news reports. You've been the breaking story all day!"

She narrowed her eyes at him as she leaned in, her body language admonishing his behavior, but her voice was gentle for even as annoyed as it was. " _Naruto_... really..."

Kakashi felt slightly at odds as she glanced back at him. The boy looked over at him then, his eyes were bright and matched the smile that stretched his lips. "So you're Kakashi Hatake, hmm?" Then his gaze narrowed as he seemed to be examining him.

 _What's with this kid?_ "Um... that's me." Kakashi answered.

"Well, welcome!" And then he turned back to Sakura, loud and rambunctious as he danced around her in excitement. "I'm glad you're finally back! That Uchiha bastard's been miserable. He won't say it but I know he missed you!"

 _Uchiha?_ _Did he say Uchiha?_ Kakashi's shocked expression froze on his face; he hadn't heard the name Uchiha since he was a boy. Since his friend had...

"Kakashi? Are you okay?"

Startled by Sakura's warm touch, he shook his head. "I'm... I think I just need... a minute."

"Naruto will you keep it down? Some of us are getting ready to turn in for the night."

At the new voice, the trio looked up. Kakashi was taken back by the young man that stood there. He was lean, with impeccable posture and fair skin. His long raven hair cascaded below his (fine-robed) shoulders, and beside him was a woman with similar features – the most striking of which were their opalescent eyes.

"Tch, you can bite me, Neji," the boy teased.

Sakura promptly smacked him on the arm. "Sorry, you know how excitable he is."

The girl blushed, before turning her gaze to Kakashi. Being caught in her admiration of the blond only made her blush deepen. Her voice was softer as she spoke. "It's alright Naruto-kun. Neji's had a long day is all."

The male – _Her brother? Cousin?_ Kakashi guessed – only heaved a sigh. "Formalities abound, I'm glad you made it back safely Sakura, though we all had little doubt otherwise." He paused and spared a glance in Kakashi's direction. "Now if you'll excuse me... goodnight."

His steps were so measured and graceful he almost appeared to be floating by. Kakashi let his eyes linger on him before he disappeared around the corner. The woman bowed her head politely to him before excusing herself and following the same path, calling out for the Neji character to wait for her.

The blond kid – _What was his name, god he was awful at remembering names –_ growled and sniffed in defiance. "Anyway, you should probably go see Baa-chan! She's been waiting for you and she wanted me to make sure to tell you to "step on it" or whatever." He gestured with air quotation marks and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Thanks, Naruto."

He nodded and glanced back to Kakashi. "I'll see you around, eh Kakashi? See ya tomorrow Sakura-chan!"

She let out a small chuckle before spinning around and taking Kakashi's hand again. "Come on, I've got to take you to see Lady Tsunade. I'm sure she's been expecting you all day, and she hates being kept waiting so … we should probably hurry."

"What is this place?" he asked as she lead him down a corridor on the right.

"This is simply known at The Tower." He must have had a funny expression on his face because she laughed before continuing. "Though I know it's not a real tower. We live here, train here, and work here - "

"Work?"

"Yes, like my job to protect you."

"So this Tsunade is the one that gave you the order?"

Pink hair bobbed as she nodded. "Yes, she is."

"And who exactly is she?"

"You'll find out for yourself. A few quick tips: let her address you first and reply with Tsunade- _sama_ , and hold your questions until she asks for them, and trust me she will. If she drinks, don't comment on it. Don't comment on how _much_ she drinks. If she calls you a brat, consider it a term of affection, and let it roll off. She has a mean front, but she's a wonderful person, though don't tell her I said that."

"Anything else?" he asked jokingly to hide how overwhelmed he was feeling.

They stopped in front of a set of doors and Sakura took his helmet from him; he'd almost forgotten he was carrying it. She ran her fingers through his hair, attempting to style it, but quickly giving up. "Good luck. And when she tells me to leave, just know that I'll remain out here waiting for you."

Kakashi wanted to say something then, anything – to ask her to wait, to just give him another minute, to please not leave even if she was asked to, but he couldn't get his mouth to operate. And then Sakura was reaching forward and opening the door and it was too late to turn back.


	18. KS Week: Salty

Shock. It's all so shockingly cold as water rushes around his body, enveloping him. He hadn't even seen the attack coming until it was too late. The last thing he had seen was Sakura – eyes wide, mouth open in a soundless scream, her hand reaching for him even as she teetered off balance.

Now all he can see is blue – it's a dark muddy blue that weighs him down, that tugs back on him as he tries to swim. His head is swirling with thought. _Are the others okay? Did they make it out? Are they still together? Alive?_

The prospect of death, that one of them – that she – has succumbed to it, makes him fight harder, makes him ignore the burn in his chest. The water churns around him, and he knows that he should've made the decision to stay. They sky had been ominous, and the boat, while sturdy, was old like its captain. They'd all been miserable and just wanted to put an end to the self proclaimed pirates in the area, and their mission. But now – as he tries to figure out which way is up , and he fights against the instinct to let out his breath and gulp for air – he wishes he'd said no. They didn't even make it far off shore when it happens.

Kakashi doesn't want to admit it, but panic is sprouting in his gut. Something hard collides with his shoulder and he grimaces, and the panic grows as bubbles stream from between his lips. The need for oxygen claws at his throat. But then he sees a massive shadow and makes his way to it. It's solid and wooden and he deduces that it must be the boat. With renewed hope and determination he kicks his legs.

When he breaks the water's surface he gasps greedily for air, swallowing salty sea water with it. It makes him cough and his throat burns and in the disorienting haze of relief he is filled with horror as he realizes that the boat has capsized.

The sea swells and crashes and licks at his face, and he swallows more briny water before taking a deep breath and plunging back under. He pushes himself to swim, to find a way in because whether it's the sea or his imagination he hers cries for help. And he has to help them. He can't let someone else die on his watch.

He pushes crates and loose-floating objects from his path as he anxiously looks around. He thinks he hears a pounding – it's subdued but persistent. He makes his way to the cabin door and curls his fingers around the handle. He pulls and pulls, but the door won't budge. He doesn't want to use jutsu and risk hurting the person behind it, and for all the energy he's exerting all he gets is a pressure deep in his chest and a light headed feeling.

What little light he can see is fading. Then there's a rumble, an explosion he thinks, and he pitches along with the boat. The pounding returns – faster, more urgent, but the iciness of the water has dulled his body and he can barely grip the door this time.

He grunts as his his air escapes him and he wishes he could cup those bubbles in his hands and force them back into his screaming lungs. He has to leave, make it back to the surface and try again or he'll die down here. He chokes on the urge to breathe as he turns away from the door. Another rumble disturbs the currents and then another hits the boat.

The cracking and splintering of wood, though muted by the water, is all he can hear before a giant fireball descends. His lone eye widens as he furiously kicks his feet. The shock wave propels him forward and he slams into the mast. Precious, precious air whooshes from his mouth like an angry volcano venting its steam and a bitter saltiness takes its place. For a moment he's warm, calm, and the murky blue fills his vision. There's debris floating all around him and though he knows he has failed he's not... upset. He doesn't feel much of anything, actually. The last bit of oxygen leaves him and he watches the stream of bubbles as they float on above him, disappearing, fading as the water takes what is hers.

The taste of water coming back up is worse than when it went down. His throat burns and his eyes pop open and his body convulses as he gasps for breath. It hurts to breathe, like little spikes have wedged themselves down his throat and into his lungs, but it feels so good at the same time.

"Oh thank god! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Her voice rings in his ears, and his head feels heavy as she pulls him upright. All he can see now is the blue of the sky, and it's much prettier than the depths of the ocean he decides. He's been covered with her cloak, he realizes as it falls down to his waist, as her arms circle him.

"I thought I had lost you!"

He smiles weakly because he isn't sure what else to do. His limbs feel sluggish, as if they're lagging behind his commands to move, but finally his hand finds her shoulder. "Sakura..."

She pulls away and looks down on him, her forest green eyes welling up with tears. "You stupid man," she mutters before the tears start to fall.

He pulls her to him, their cheeks pressed together in their awkward embrace. He can hear her sniffles, and though he's never managed crying very well, all he can feel is relief... happiness... in this moment. Her lips press to his cheek, again and again, more and more eager as she trails to his mouth. She's warmth and security, and he can taste the salty remnants of her tears and of the ocean. Only this time it's far less bitter.


	19. KS week: Under the Weather

When Sakura's alarm went off at the ungodly hour of four a.m., she did something she didn't normally do: hit snooze. Usually, she could hop out of bed and begin her morning routine, but not today. Maybe it was because she had gotten less than six hours of sleep – the fine, round number that she required to function. Or maybe it was because that time of the month was approaching and it always fatigued her. That had to be it, she decided after forcing herself to get up – after three more cycles of "snoozing."

Her head felt foggy, but she chalked it up to the fact that she didn't get to shower, because of oversleeping, and Ino's imposed diet strictly said no coffee. Ugh, why did she have to agree to do the damn diet with her in the first place? She wasn't the one that wanted to lose a couple kilos.

She shuffled about her rounds, checking in on her patients and setting up the dailies for her interns. When she was searching the supply closet and sneezed, it was because of the dust she told herself. She napped through her lunch break and decided upon waking that she could sneak a cup of coffee and Ino would never know.

Inthe lounge she brewed a fresh half pot of coffee, the rich aroma flooding her nose. She perked up a little as she poured a cup, stirring in a bit of sugar and milk. The mug was nice and warm in her hands and as she lifted it to her lips the door opened and Shikamaru entered.

"There you are!"

He sounded exasperated, and Sakura inwardly sighed.

"The Hokage requests for you to join him. He say he needs your... counsel."

She looked down at her coffee, almost positive this was the gods way of telling her that she couldn't cheat after all, and set it down. "Fine," she grumbled.

As she walked with Shikamaru he kept stealing glances at her. She supposed he thought he was being sly about it, and she didn't hide her sigh this time. "What is it?"

"Are you feeling alright, Sakura?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You look a little... pale... and sickly."

He visibly cringed when she glared at him, but she quickly deflated and ran fingers through her hair. "I"m just tired."

Shikamaru didn't reply, even though it was obvious he wanted to say something. "What?" she demanded.

His mouth shifted awkwardly at the same time he shifted his body away from hers for fear of bodily harm ."I just remember when Temari found out that she-"

"Don't even say it."

Sakura was sure he mumbled something under his breath, most likely about her being troublesome, but she simply didn't care.

After climbing the tower – and waiting nearly 20 minutes for the previous meeting to wrap up – her arrival was announced and she was allowed to enter. Kakashi grinned when she came in; it had only been a couple days since he last saw her, but it felt far longer.

"Come have a seat. Drink some tea with me."

She smiled even though he r face held annoyance. "You summoned me from the hospital for tea? I though you needed advice."

"I do." He looked around and plucked a couple of tins from beneath some paperwork. "I have no idea which tea to try next."

His name came out as a sigh as she sat opposite of him, and that's when he got a good look at her. "Are you feeling well, Sakura?"

She nodded, propping her elbow up on the desk and then resting her chin in her hand.

"You don't look very okay," he supplied and swept the hair from her face. His fingers brushed her forehead again and Sakura missed how his brow dipped in concern.

"I'm just tired," she recited, as she had been to everyone today.

"And you're hot."

A faint smile tugged at her lips. "Really, Kakashi?"

"Yes, really," he replied in a grave tone.

"I'm trying to work and you call me here for tea and to hit on me. I mean, I guess that-"

"No, Sakura, I mean you're burning up." The palm of his hand rested across her forehead, and then he cupped her cheek. "How long have you had a fever?"

She shrugged. "It's a... new development?"

"You shouldn't be working right now," he admonished as he stood.

"But people need me."

"People need you to be well. _I_ need you to be well. Go home and rest."

"I still have three hours left in my shift. I just can't-"

But Kakashi wasn't hearing it. "I'll tell them it was on Hokage's orders."

"Kakashi, please..."

He leaned down to her level. "Don't make me force you, because you know I will."

"I'd like to see you -" She yelped as he scooped her up from the chair and she wrapped her arm around his neck for balance.

Kakashi smirked at her as he held her bridal style in his arms. "Now, what were you saying?"

"Put me down."

"Only if it's to bed."

She pouted as she met his serious gaze. She knew that she wasn't feeling that well, and she'd hoped she could pull herself out of it, but she couldn't deny it any longer. She conceded with a nod. "Take me to bed."

"You chose those words on purpose," he teased.

Her already fever-flushed cheeks darkened as she gave him, what she hoped was, a coy smile. "Maybe."

She didn't think he would, but Kakashi carried her all the way home, into her room, and deposited her on the bed before sitting beside her. When she tried to sit up, he protested, and took her zori from her feet for her. "Have you eaten today?"

"Well..." Her stomach whined and she laughed a little. "I might have fallen asleep instead of eating lunch."

The look he gave her clearly said he couldn't believe she would take such poor care of herself. She laughed nervously and offered a small "sorry?" He shook his head and stood. "I'll find you something to eat. I'll be back soon."

Sakura closed her eyes as his lips pressed to the top of her head before he left the room. As embarrassing as it was to have Kakashi do this for her, it also felt kind of... nice... to be taken care of. She could hear the fridge open and shut and a pot or pan being pulled from the cabinet, the metal clinking softly.

Kakashi prepared some soup; it wasn't much, but it was better than nothing on her stomach at all. He knew how deeply Sakura cared about her work, about helping other people, but she was just as important. And he had every intention of staying by her side and showing her that, even if doing so was a little over the top. He hoped the message would get through to her. But when he made it back to her room, she was already asleep. He set the tray down at her bedside and then picked up the blanket and pulled it over her. He tucked her in and smoothed the hair down her face. He watched her sleep for a moment before standing, collecting the food and returning to the kitchen.

There was a knock at the door and, not wanting to disturb Sakura, he opened it before the guest could knock again. It was Shikamaru on the other side, looking annoyed. "You're here?!"

"Ssh!"

"Did you just shh me, Kakashi-sensei?"

"It's Kakashi- _sama_ , Nara, - _sama_ ," he teased.

The young man took a deep breath. He knew he was in training to be Naruto's aide when the day came, but why exactly was he nominated to be the Hokage's assistant again? Did it really involve this much... _conditioning?_ "Why are you here? You have a meeting … ten minutes ago!"

"Aa... let's reschedule that. And cancel everything else for the rest of the day."

Shikamaru's mouth popped open and Kakashi tapped his chin, closing it. "Don't look at me like that. I have important things to do."

"Yes, like leading the village!"

"And taking care of our top medic is part of that, right? We have to make sure she's at the top of her game so she can, you know, take care of everyone else."

The young Nara resisted the urge to facepalm, or use the Kagemane no jutsu and force his ass back to the tower. "I'll see what I can do... Hokage-sama."

"Thanks, Shikamaru."

Kakashi chuckled as he closed the door and then made his way back to Sakura's room. Being Hokage certainly had its perks. She grunted in her sleep and he sat beside her, feeling her head again.

"Thank you.. Kakashi," she murmured.

His lips twitched upward and then he decided to lie beside her, crossing his arm over her middle. "You're welcome, Sakura." Then he kissed her cheek, and if he happened to fall ill, well he knew the perfect medic to take care of him.


	20. KS Week: Countdown

Written for KakaSaku week for the prompt Countdown. This chapter is pure kink and smut. You've been warned. No beta, so all mistakes are mine. Please excuse any! Also, I really appreciate the reviews I've received so far. It really means a lot to me. Thank you! - Deni

* * *

 _All that you can deliver, I want it bad... I can feel in my fingers all the lust in the comfort of your bed sheets_

The silky fabric makes a barely audible swish as it curls around the post, and the wood of it protests as the knot is tightened. Deft hands glide across the taut cloth and cuff around a petite wrist. "Too tight?"

She tugs at the restraints, and honestly she could break them at any point, but that's not what this is about. "A little," she answers. "But it's good."

There's a mischievous glint in his eyes, and there's a quick swipe of his tongue across already bare lips. "Are you sure?"

She can tell that he's excited – in more ways than one – and nods. "I'm sure."

His gaze dances along her body and his handiwork. She's stark naked, sprawled across the bed sheets, ankles and wrists subdued at each post with a strip of sleek crimson fabric. The deep color is a beautiful contrast against her fair skin. She's completely exposed to him, vulnerable, and it makes his heart race.

In comparison, Kakashi is fully clothed, save for his mask – he'll need his mouth after all. He sits beside her and brushes his fingers through her hair. "If you change your mind..."

:I won't," she assures him. "I trust you."

"But if you do."

She grins then, remembering his awful phrase. "Springtime of youth. I got it."

"That-a girl... and if I haven't told you this yet, I love you for doing this with me."

"I love you," she mouths in return.

Kakashi takes a deep breath and she watches the rise and fall of his shoulders before he stands. He's silent as he walks around the bed, his fingers ghosting her forearms. Then the mattress dips as he puts a knee up, and she watches as he swings his other leg over, straddling her. He leans down, hands planting on either side of her. He's not even looking her in the eye; she had no idea what he's watching so intently until he closes the gap.

His hair brushes against her jaw as his lips touch her collarbone. She barely registers the sensation before he's moving. She can feel the heat radiate from his body as his mouth traverses her skin with kisses so soft they're reminiscent of early morning sunlight scattered through the canopies of trees, or cherry blossom petals carried by the wind.

His breath washes over her with each advance of his lips and her skin tingles in their wake. She doesn't protest, or whine, or ask him to hurry, or for more. She knows he won't give it to her yet. Not until he's ready.

Kakashi looks up from the path he's working down the valley of her breasts. Her teeth are sunk into her bottom lip and her breathing has sped. He continues his journey of supple skin, sparing a glance as his mouth whispers over the swell of one breast. The hitch of her breath pushes her closer, and he backs away with a playful hum.

She responds in kind and then his lips fall on her again, only now there's more pressure behind them. He's sure he can feel the wetness of his kiss, as he can feel it with his own lips as he places another right next to the previous one. Then he makes sure she can as he presses his mouth to her nipple. She sighs, and then moans in disappointment when he doesn't linger. He chuckles against her and marvels at the goose-flesh that rises in response.

Sakura lifts her head as the bed shifts, as he moves lower. His kisses litter across her stomach and he takes joy in the minute twitch of muscle. He lets his teeth scrape against her hip bone which earns him a gasp and a small jerk. He returns with feather-light kisses, savoring the creaminess of her skin against his mouth – a mouth far hungrier than he shows. But it's as he is inching back up her body that he submits to his desire and gives – and takes – more. He turns his eyes up as he lowers his face and closes his mouth around a nipple.

The sudden heat enveloping her causes her back to arch. Gods, she wants more. She can feel his tongue flick across the peak as he sucks on her and it's _so_ good. And then all she can feel is a tickle of breath and hair as he leaves one breast to favor the other.

Kakashi shifts his weight so he doesn't fall on her and lifts a hand to the abandoned breast. His touch is airy as fingertips swirl around rosy areola, circling closer and closer to its pebbled peak. When he finally reaches the perky nipple he takes it between his fingers and pinches it, _hard._ She yelps in surprise and the sounds floods his ears and travels straight to his groin.

Sakura pulls in a sharp breath; his fingers sting as he hasn't let go, but the curl of his tongue on her other breast battles against it. She begins to think he'll never release her when he finally does. The cool air brings slight relief before his fingers flick her nipple – it isn't aggressive, nor is it gentle. She can feel the kiss he places on her breast as he moves to the one he had been tugging and pinching, and it's more sensitive to his mouth now. She sighs as he tongues the distended nipple, waves of heat rushing between her legs. And this time, she's more prepared as his hand rests on her. It still doesn't stop the whine from rising in her throat as his fingers tweak the other nipple.

Kakashi is surprised at how much Sakura can take. Between his lips and fingers, her nipples are an angry red color, hard, and swollen. He contemplates if maybe it's too much, but the soft mewls escaping her mouth are not noises of complaint. He watches her chest rise and fall, more rapidly now – can hear the pull against the posts as she squirms.

"Kakashi..."

He hums in question and she can feel it reverberate against her skin as he lowers himself again.

"Kakashi... please..."

"Do you want more?" he asks, amusement evident in his otherwise dark voice.

She nods, unsure if he is looking. "Please." Her hips shift, her body feels hot, it aches, and the only thing that can quench the growing desire is him. They had utilized foreplay many times, but nothing as in depth and torturous as this.

His hands press flat to her abdomen and she gasps. With the lack of touch anywhere else her skin is sensitive, something neither had anticipated. His caress flows down, flares over her hips and across her thighs. She tenses as his thumbs graze her inner thighs, brushing in soft circles, before withdrawing.

Kakashi can smell her arousal, her sweet musk tickling his nose and letting him know that he's doing a spectacular job. He moves further down between her legs, still not touching her. He lies on his stomach between her thighs, admiring her feminine beauty. She's perfect, fleshy and pink, and all his. He wants to bury his face there, feast upon her until she's shaking with release, but he refrains. No, he reminds himself, he's going to enjoy this much more. Pursing his lips together, he blows a soft puff of air over her and smirks at how she trembles.

He lifts a single digit and traces outside her labia, up and over her clitoris but ignoring it, and back down, absorbing the soft groan he elicits from her. "Is this what you want?" he questions.

"Mmm... Kakashi..."

"Answer me." His finger repeats the path. "Is this what you want?"

And even though it feels amazing, she stutters out her reply. "No."

"Tell me," he commands, though his voice is too soft to really call it such.

Sakura is tempted to break the restraints, to lock her legs around him take exactly what she wants. Instead she grunts and replies, "Touch me."

"But I am touching you. You have to be more specific."

 _Damn it_ , she inwardly groans. She knows that he knows what she wants. She also knows that he won't fulfill that need until she asks for it. Her body is overflowing with the desire to be touched, embarrassment be damned, and she tells him, far more boldly than ever before. "Inside me. I want to feel you inside me."

He can hear the hunger in her voice and it turns him on to know that she craves him so greedily. He trails his finger down between her folds and is in awe at how wet she already is.

Sakura holds her breath at his touch; it's like a little spark of electricity humming through her skin. She can feel him teasing her entrance, dragging his finger up and down and she wants to growl at him to do it already. It's when her patience wears thin that she can feel his digit easing inside her. She sighs at the friction as he pulls out and then enters her again. It appeases some of the ache, but she longs for more.

Kakashi id only half-aware of how his mouth dries and his tongue subconsciously licks at his lips. She's so hot, soft and wet around him, and a second finger joins the first. His movements are purposely slow. He wants to be sure that she can feel every bit of him – every strain of his joints and every curl of his fingertips. The way she gasps tell him that she does.

Sakura's mouth falls agape w hen his fingers spread open inside her, stretching her and sliding against her walls. Then her back arches ever so slightly as his thumb presses to her slit. The sudden assault of pleasure is overwhelming and her restraints groan as her legs jerk and pull on them.

His lips tickle on her thigh, his teeth scraping sensitive skin. He breathes her in deep as his hand speeds, and her low moan turns into a heady cry.

Warmth builds and flows from between her legs and stuttered breaths fall from her lips. The fire is spreading through her body and it's suddenly far too hot in the room, but that's when Kakashi's pace slows and he withdraws from her. His fingers are wet as he sets his hand upon her thigh, holding it down. The fire is replaced by goosebumps as the tip of his tongue trails up her inner thigh.

Sakura lifts her head and the focused look of concentration in his gaze as he caresses her skin makes her heart speed. Then his eyes turn up to hers and the hungry yearning flaring in them makes her stomach clench. He could consume her just with his eyes, and she wants to look away from the powerful vision, but she just _can't._ And maybe she imagines it, but as he lowers his head she swears she sees the corner of his mouth turn upward. She doesn't give it a second thought, however, as he closes his mouth around that precious bundle of nerves.

A heavy feminine sigh fills Kakashi's ears and he can't help feeling a little smug. His tongue swirls around and flicks the tender globe at the apex of her mound and his erection twitches in his pants as her legs twitch beside his head. He sucks her clit hard into his mouth, relishing the way she chokes out his name. Then he's moving again, kissing down her delicate folds. Her scent fills his nose and he has to have her, to properly taste her.

Sakura's eyes widen as his tongue delves inside her, his strong muscle undulating against her inner walls as deep as he can reach. Wet kissing sounds fill the silence between her ragged breaths and moans. She'd be more embarrassed if it didn't feel so damn good.

When her moans rise in pitch, Kakashi swallows the last taste of her down and licks back up to her clitoris. With a fingertip, he gently pulls back the hood of skin over it and attaches his mouth there as twin digits on his opposite hand thrust inside her.

Sakura's back arches in surprise and a shout is torn from her lips. "Hah! Ka-kaaaashi... ah! N-no... too sensitive.. o-oh!"

Her hips jerk against him, but he flows with her movements, keeping himself anchored to her. Her head whips from side to side as his tongue assaults her, making her toes curl and her fingers wrap around the fabric bindings. Her jaw tenses as she grits her teeth and tries to stifle a whine, but it still comes.

Kakashi sucks her into his mouth, continuing to torture her swollen clit with his wicked tongue. He can feel her body trembling, and her walls quivering around his fingers. He knows she's so close already and he hooks his fingers with every in-stroke, coaxing her closer and closer still. Her whimpers fuel his ambition and he moans against her.

Sakura screws her eyes close as that feeling in the pit of her being tightens. She wants nothing more than to lodge her hands in his hair and lock his head between her thighs as she grinds against him and rides out her orgasm. Instead she clenches her hands into fists so she doesn't rip the satiny cuffs apart. Her knees ache as her legs stiffen in anticipation, and then a spasm ripples through her, followed by another and another. Kakashi's name tumbles out in a shaky mantra as ecstasy crashes though her body.

Kakashi's mouth slows in tandem with his fingers. Bliss is rolling off of her in waves, and he could drown in it if he chose to. He peels his lips from her and lifts his head. Her body is flushed, chest rising and falling rapidly, and she's beautiful. And he's not done.

He withdraws his fingers and trails them up her abdomen, absorbing the feeling of shuddering muscle beneath his touch. His tongue follows the same path and elicits another sigh from his lover. His slick, velvet muscle flattens over her nipple and she catches her lip between her teeth, and her breath in her throat. Using his less fatigued hand he pushes two fingers inside her feminine heat.

He hums against her before releasing her nipple. "Gods, you're so wet," he growls.

Sakura can feel his fingers slip out and rub around her nether lips, can feel just how soaked she is, and she'd feel worse about the likely condition of his sheets if he wasn't staring at her with that heated look. He was _enjoying_ this little fact and it turns her on even more. When she opens her mouth to reply she feels it, the gentle slap against her mound, glancing her clit.

She glares at him, but her eyes are glazed over with lust. When she whispers "Again" Kakashi nearly comes right there in his pants. Instead he licks his lips and gives her another swat. She holds his intense stare with her own, mouth parted for a moan. He smacks her again and again; the way her body jumps and she coos his name in praise makes holding back his desire incredibly uncomfortable. Then he slides his fingers back inside her and he licks at her lips as if he can taste it when she whimpers, "Fuck... Kakashi."

His nose nuzzles her neck before sucking on the pulse point as he finds her clit again. His teeth skimming her flesh sends chills down her spine and his fingers fan the flame simmering low in her gut. His voice is low, dark and sexy as it resonates in her ear. "I"m going to watch you come this time, watch your mouth part, and your body go taut. I want to see the pretty little shapes your lips make when you cry my name."

His words make her whole body feel fuzzy and hot.

"And then I'm going to do it again, but with me inside you. Gods, I wish you could feel how hard you've got me." Then he chuckles, the sweet sinful sound twisting her stomach.

She can feel the first spike of pleasure, but he kisses her, swallowing her noises of satisfaction. He dominates her mouth, tongue gliding against hers with more fervor than she can remember. And she can taste herself, and she finds it unbelievably sexy. He abandons her mouth and sits up so he can angle his fingers better. The reaction is nearly instantaneous as the breath is driven from her and a curse along with it.

His thumb circles her clit with each confident stroke of his fingers. Sakura feels like the air around them is too hot, it's nearly suffocating. Her sensitized body is shivering under his ministrations as the flames in her belly lick at the surface. She almost can't believe it but -

"Kakashi... I'm .. gonna," she manages to stammer between breaths.

"Then you better start counting."

Her voice breaks. "You were serious?!"

"Absolutely. The first one was free. Count down from ten, and you better not come before then or I'll have to punish you."

Just the thought of his "punishment" makes her skin burn with want. She takes as deep a breath as she can manage. "Ten... oh! Nine..."

His hand quakes against her, fingers as deep as they can go.

"Eight... oooh sevensixfive... ah! 'kashi...!"

His thumb presses harder on her clit and he smirks.

"Fo-our... fuck!" she cries as a tremor shakes her entire body and her eyes squeeze shut.

Kakashi channels chakra to his hand, concentrates it to his thumb, and unleashes it upon her.

Sakura can barely get the word three out of her mouth before she's pushed over the edge, the hum of his chakra vibrating over her. She loses awareness of what she's doing or saying – only lets the feeling carry her away.

But she's a thing of wonder, a creature of ethereal beauty to Kakashi. One of the restraints at her feet has popped undone under the stress, but he doesn't mind. All he can focus on is the grace of her bowed back and slender neck, the trembles of her body against his hand, and the sheer expression of gratification etched into her features. She collapses back onto the bed and his slowing digits ease out from her. His fingers are soaked in her essence and he can't wait any longer to feel more of her, to feel her stretch to accommodate him.

Jade eyes crack open and he grins as he meets her gaze. "You didn't make it to one."

"You cheated," she argues, though there is no fire in her voice.

"Says who?" he asks as he throws a leg over her and straddles her once again. "I make the rules." His hands sweep along her neck, pass over her collarbone, and settle at her breasts. He squeezes the supple flesh beneath his hands. "And you broke them."

"Kakashi... please.. I can't take anymore. I want you inside me."

He leans down, hands planting on the sides of her head. "I have every intention of being inside you." His lips ghost over hers and she whimpers at the fraction of contact. "But first, you have to take your punishment like a good girl."


	21. Nocturne - KakaYama

To say what Tenzo felt for his senpai was something akin to hero worship would be excessive. Calling it simple adoration would be insufficient. Calling it love … well, that was a kind of uncertainty that stuck in his throat.

There was no questioning that he admired the famed Copy Nin, no doubt that he'd fight for him, no apprehension to his loyalty.

But when jokes turned into subtle flirting, and sideways glances turned into longing stares, and gentle touches lingered for longer than necessary, Tenzo found himself questioning his feelings.

What exactly did he feel for Kakashi? The more he thought on it the more flustered he became around the man. Even simple things like sharing ration bars on a mission, or washing up side by side at a creek, made him dizzy with thoughts. ' _Kakashi-senpai's mouth touched this'_ or ' _Senpai has really nice shoulders'_ and even ' _I wonder if his lips are soft'_ wormed their way into his head.

If Kakashi was aware, he said nothing. But the way he teased him, the way his voice would drop and his body heat would roll off of him as he leaned in to say this or that with that edge to his voice, made Tenzo wonder if he was just being toyed with.

And on a night filled with copious amounts of sake and lowered inhibitions, the Anbu captain asked him so. Tenzo had very little recollection of the event the next morning and found it curious that he wasn't at his home, and even more curious that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and that he could feel his heart pounding in his head. And why could he still taste sake with every breath?

When Kakashi's voice echoed somewhere behind him, Tenzo was mortified and he scrambled to his feet from the cold of the floor. His head ached at the sudden movement. His senpai merely smiled and tossed him his shirt - that he mentioned, quite cheekily, that he had cleaned for him. He apologized, profusely, with warm cheeks and an averted gaze. Who knew what kinds of things came out of his mouth. He felt like an idiot.

"A rather cute idiot," Kakashi amended, which only made the younger man's cheeks burn hotter.

"Kakashi-senpai, please…"

But Hatake stood before him, unmoving, unblinking - and if Tenzo thought that his heart had been pounding before, he was unsure how to label what it did when a large hand lifted to cup his cheek.

His gaze was drawn to the man's lone one, the Sharingan eye gently closed. Tenzo felt himself swallow that thick uncertainty down again.

He could have sworn he heard Kakashi murmur, "my silly little kohai," but then their mouths were pressed together, and his lips really were that soft, and he'd forgotten all about it.

Tenzo lifted his hand and placed it tentatively on his senpai's chest. Kakashi's other hand curled around his, holding his hand more secure to him, and the action melted some of his apprehension away. With a bubble of confidence, the younger man returned the kiss, the plush of his lips inviting.

But then Kakashi pulled away with a nibble to his bottom lip and a smirk that had his kohai's face blossoming with quite the impressive blush - again.

"That," he remarked, "was in case you forgot what I said last night." Tenzo was sure his face reddened even more, but his senpai only chuckled. "I would never toy with you like that, no matter how much I enjoy teasing you, _Ten-chan_."

"Oi, senpai! … Stop calling me that!"

The resulting laughter was airy, infectious, and left Tenzo breathless. It brought him relief, and maybe a little bit of hope, however fleeting it may be.

For a while, nothing changed. Months passed, missions came and went, and wounds were tended to. Sometimes in between, Tenzo found himself sharing a meal with his senpai, or training together per his request. Sometimes Kakashi would invite him over, sometimes the other way around, and sometimes they just lounged around together and read books or had tea.

But most times they'd lose themselves in each other's kiss and be found in each caress. Tenzo marveled at the expressions that crossed they usually stoic man's face. He knew Kakashi was more than how others perceived him. He was more than cold, calculating, or aloof; he was hot summer days, a burst of fireworks, a gentle rain.

He was full bottom lip, expert tongue, greedy hands, and even greedier hips. He was a soft embrace, and tender whispers of adoration.

Tenzo wasn't naïve, for he'd also seen the other side of Kakashi. He was danger, and ozone, and reckless abandon. He was sharp teeth, and bloody hands, and a fragile heart. He just never expected the reminder to come as it did.

The Anbu captain was standing guard at the Hokage Tower when Kakashi returned from his mission. He had appraised him from behind his porcelain mask. Outwardly, he appeared fine - just dirty and a little scratched up - but there was an aura about him, an electric hum cocooning him in warning to those nearby. Tenzo's eyes narrowed in concealed concern. No words were exchanged as he passed and entered the Hokage's office.

Tenzo remained silent and statuesque in his duty while his stomach churned and his heart palpitated. It felt like ages before the door opened again and Kakashi emerged. The words he meant to say got caught in his throat as his senpai walked by; it was obvious he was distraught over something with the tense way he carried his shoulders.

Without anything else to offer, Tenzo stepped after him and snagged two of the Copy nin's fingers with a hook of his own. He was cold and it was disheartening, but their contact made him pause.

"I'm alright," he assured before pulling free from his grasp.

Tenzo said nothing, only watched as his back receded around the terrace. He fell back into his position, keeping the heavy sigh at bay as he realized what a lousy liar his senpai was.

When Tenzo finished his rotation he took to the rooftops, the sinking sun burning his eyes. The air was humid as it pulled through his teeth and stuck to his lungs. That had to be why his chest felt so heavy, he thought as he landed in front of his senpai's door. He lifted his hand and knocked and waited. And knocked again. Impatience made his fingers twitch, and before he could decide on whether or not to just let himself in, the door swung open.

Kakashi stood there bare-chested, water droplets slipping down his skin and raining from his hair as he passed a towel over his head. His eyes were flat, neutral, as he left the door open and walked away. Tenzo steeled his resolve and crossed the threshold. The click of the door shutting into place was louder than ever. He watched Hatake move about the kitchen, letting the towel drape around his neck.

He studied Kakashi studying the contents of his fridge as he removed his mask and head guard. Glass clinked together as he pulled two bottles out. Then he set one on the counter next to Tenzo's mask in offering, the other he twisted the cap off of. The older man took a long drink, letting out a satisfied sigh afterward. His gaze slid over to Tenzo and a brow rose in question. "Are you not in the mood to drink?"

"Not particularly."

Kakashi set his bottle down with a thoughtful hum. "Perhaps you're in the mood for something else? You didn't even change clothes. You came straight here," he remarked as he stepped forward.

Tenzo's brow furrowed in annoyance. "I just came to see you because I was worried."

"I'm alright I already-"

"Are you? The way you looked earlier-"

"Are you questioning me?"

Tenzo could see the danger flash in his eyes like lightning. "No, I'm just concerned about you and I don't believe it when you say you're fine."

A grin stretched the Copy Nin's lips. "Should I demonstrate to you just how fine I am?"

"Kakashi-senpai, I didn't mean -"

But he was silenced with a kiss, Hatake's lips pressed to his - hard and urgent and unyielding as he was pushed against the counter. Tenzo could taste the remnants of his drink as he opened up, accepting his senpai's insistent tongue. Even though his hands were planted firmly on the older man's chest in protest, he knew there was no stopping him until he felt his point had been made. So the Anbu captain surrendered, trying to match his partner's needy pace.

His lungs began to burn for proper breath, but Kakashi refused to relinquish his mouth, curling his fingers into his brown locks when he tried to pull away. Tenzo gasped -both in pain and for air - when finally Kakashi pulled back and his teeth caught his bottom lip. Dexterous fingers slid down his arm, before curling under his arm guard and loosening the strap. He was still very aware of the fingers fisted in his hair.

"See," Kakashi muttered against his kohai's throat. "Feels fine to me."

The loud clunk as his arm guard hit the floor covered the Anbu's sigh. "Senpai…"

Hatake's hand loosened from his hair and ventured down his other arm. His breath washed hot over skin, and the captain pushed a surprised groan from his lips as a firm thigh pressed between his legs. The second arm guard joined the first, but the younger man didn't register the sound. Kakashi's gaze was dark and mesmerizing and he should have been alarmed at how easily he was disarmed, but Tenzo's heart was pounding and his body was flush with the desire for more.

For the briefest of moments he saw sadness pull at the Copy Nin's lips and he took hold of his shoulders. "But you're not, you're lying to yourself."

He was silenced and his face grew red as Kakashi's hand cupped the bulge at the front of his pants. "Are you telling me that you want to stop?"

"Yes," Tenzo's reply came out stuttered as his partner's hand rubbed over the growing firmness.

The corner of his lips quirked upward. "Now who's lying?"

The brunet couldn't stop himself - from feeling, from enjoying it, from letting the moan tumble out. His senpai's mouth hovered close enough that he could feel his breath against his face. He didn't have to look to know that his pants were being targeted next.

"Kakashi… please…" _Stop_ he'd meant to say, but the fist encircling him tightened and hot tongue lapped at his lips and he subconsciously leaned into him for more.

Their mouths met and the younger man trembled as he was stroked, that wondrous sensation building and pumping through him with every beat of his heart.

The Copy Nin abruptly retreated, his hands moving to the captain's breastplate. "Off," he commanded breathlessly as his fingers set about unbuckling it. His familiarity with the armor made the task a breeze and with the bulky piece out of the way he pressed their bodies together.

Tenzo could feel his heat, his eagerness, as his palm flattened on his abdomen and trailed upward over the hard ridge of muscle. He hissed against his senpai's mouth as fingers pinched a nipple.

"You like that?"

"Senpai …"

His shirt was jerked upward and he lifted his arms to allow him to tear it off over his head. Warm chest to warm chest, the captain wrapped his arms around the jounin. His touch flitted about Kakashi's scarred back, gentle and soothing, hoping his embrace would provide some comfort.

But comfort was far from the Copy Nin's mind.

Tenzo stumbled as he was pulled forward, but quickly found his footing. The meeting of their mouths was clumsy and desperate as he was blindly led away from the kitchen. His head swam as he was spun around and his back collided with the wall. Kakashi's mouth blazed a trail across his cheek to his neck. His teeth scraped against his skin before biting and sucking the sensitive flesh.

The brunet's stomach clenched as the pleasure assaulted him and he arched against the strong body; fingers dragged down his sides before grabbing his hips almost possessively. Kakashi eased the suction against his neck and let his tongue lave across the dark angry mark.

It sent chills down the captain's body, and with it, a bit of clarity. Tenzo rarely saw his friend like this - desperate and commanding - and he understood the need to lose himself, as he'd been guilty of such a feeling before. But he couldn't hide from what happened, from whatever had his gaze lined with sorrow and his lips laced with misery. Tenzo would gladly be whatever his senpai needed, but was this what he truly needed right now?

Kakashi's mouth skimmed across his collarbone as he shoved his hand down the front of his pants again. His touch was rough and battle-worn, but never vicious. And the captain found himself pressing his head back against the wall as the pad of Kakashi's thumb ran over the tip of him, smearing the milky bead of precome. The waistband of his Anbu issued pants was yanked down to the middle of his thighs, leaving him bared.

"You… you can't take advantage of me like this…" Tenzo panted. He glared at his friend, but there was no menace in his eyes, only hunger.

"Then stop me," the Copy Nin husked back against his jaw as he gave him a full, languid stroke.

"I…" His breath faltered at the heavenly touch. "I…" His hips jerked forward into his hand.

"You can't? Or rather you don't want to. Admit it, kohai, you like the way I touch you. You like the way I make you feel and you want more of it."

It was true, he felt amazing and he yearned for those ripples of ecstasy to morph into tidal waves and lose himself completely, but - "But you… oh shit-" he moaned as Hatake's fist twisted down his length, his hand curling under him at the base to cup and squeeze twin sacs. "Kakashi… senpai, you-"

"I know, I'm fucked up." His voice was low, melancholic yet accepting. And his hand didn't stop. "But you're here with me. So… either I'm not that bad -" another twist of his hand - "or you're as fucked up as I am."

Tenzo's eyes snapped open and he met Kakashi's dark stare. "I'm not… _you're not_ …" He cuffed Hatake's hand with his own, making his movement halt. "We're not fucked up people." And he meant it, but even he felt there was a certain amount of conviction missing from his voice.

Kakashi's eyes took on a far away expression. "Maybe… but Anbu has a pretty solid record with that."

The captain lifted his other hand and cupped his cheek, bringing Hatake's attention back to him. He wasn't sure if he could fulfill his promise, or even if maybe he was a little too late, but there was more confidence in his vow this time around. "I won't let that happen to you."

Kakashi smirked at him as he curled his other hand around his fingers and then turned his face into his kohai's hand, kissing his palm and the inside of his wrist. Then he began to sink to his knees, slipping Tenzo's hand into his ash-colored locks.

Words died on his tongue as Kakashi's lips parted and then closed around the head of his shaft. The jounin's slick muscle rolled along the underside of him as he took more and more of him into his mouth. The sight of his head bobbing was erotic in and of itself and Tenzo lovingly curled his fingers into his senpai's hair in appreciation.

A mismatched gaze turned upward and Tenzo was caught in its intensity, unable to look away until his mouth slowed, coming forward and taking every inch of him. His walnut eyes slid close, enraptured by the feeling of being devoured so greedily. Kakashi's lips and tongue worked him, speeding then slowing, suckling the head before swallowing all of him.

His larger hands splayed over the back of his thighs, pulling him forward into his rhythm. It didn't take long for Tenzo to succumb to the set pace, his hips rocking on their own accord, sweat breaking out across his skin. His grip in Hatake's hair would fall lax until he'd do that oh so glorious trick with his tongue that had his fist tightening and his legs tensing.

Kakashi let him slide from his mouth, pressing his wet lips to smooth skin as he rose up chiseled abdomen. He smashed their mouths together and Tenzo eagerly deepened their kiss, his hands holding him as close as possible as he tasted himself on the jounin's tongue.

Kakashi broke the kiss as he began to walk back, pulling the captain with him. "Let's do it the other way around tonight," he said through a shaky breath.

Tenzo turned a questioning look to him as he was kissed once again. Hatake plopped down onto the bed, reaching up as he came to stand between his legs. His cool fingers curled around Tenzo's pants and finished pushing them down his legs. Tenzo pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as warm tongue glided over his length. A charged silence stretched between them, the air delicate and tense.

Kakashi's gaze was dark and consuming and held the younger man captive. There was a gentle rustle as he laid back, his hands dragging to his own hips. "I want to feel you inside me," he commented, voice gravelly and dripping with lust. And the picture he painted as he lifted his hips and began to reveal smooth, fair skin and fully erect member made Tenzo's mouth go dry.

The Anbu reached forward as he stepped from the pants pooled at his feet and helped his lover finish removing his. The brunet let his hands roam creamy thighs and lean torso, and nearly smirked when Kakashi hooked his ankles at the back of his knees. Watching his face, Tenzo wrapped his hand around the jounin's neglected cock and stroked him slowly - inch by agonizing inch - all the way down and back up again.

He hoped he could repay the favor so graciously bestowed upon him, but the Copy Nin was in no mood. He jerked Tenzo's hand away and lifted it to his mouth. Dark eyes widened as Kakashi sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, running his tongue along the appendages, ensuring they were sufficiently wet.

The string of saliva made for a racy image, but it was one that admittedly turned the captain on.

The jounin guided his hand to exactly where he wanted it. "Inside me," he repeated, cheeks flushed.

Tenzo pressed his finger to the ring of fleshy muscle, massaging him in preparation before slipping inside. The gruff moan that fell from Hatake's lips was beautiful, and after a moment, and some insistent mumbling, he added a second finger.

Kakashi's grip clutched at the bed sheets as he continued to pump and scissor his fingers inside him. He ran his other hand along the lithe body spread before him, feeling every minute twitch.

"Fuck… I want you, Tenzo."

"So impatient," he chuckled, but he could feel the fire in his stare and the yearning in his voice. "Just let me get-"

"I'm fine, just do it already."

The Anbu wet his palm and rubbed himself to relieve the aching pressure before aligning himself, Kakashi's thighs parting wider for him. He began to push inside, the tight heat welcoming him and drawing an awed gasp from his lips. The jounin's face twisted in a mix of pleasure and pain, and Tenzo hoped to ease it away and make it more enjoyable. He trailed a hand back to his lover's length, pumping him in his fist as he eased in a little further, stretched him a little more.

Again, Kakashi removed his hand, only this time he laced their fingers together and jerked Tenzo to him, at the same time his feet slid up to his thighs and pushed him closer, forcing him inside.

The Anbu was stunned, frozen by the sudden action and being enveloped by his incredibly tight canal. The jounin cried out, the breath rushing from his lungs and caressing Tenzo's cheek. Their faces hovered close to each other, for a moment neither moving. The brunet turned his confused and concerned gaze to his senpai, and brushed his nose against his throat, letting his lips caress him.

Kakashi's eyes finally unscrewed and he took a shaky breath. "I'm okay you can move."

Tenzo continue to let his lips brush the older man's skin, his collarbone, and shoulders as he slowly drew his hips back. The sharp hiss beneath him told him that he was anything but okay. The younger man continued to pepper his skin with kisses as his hips rocked at a leisurely pace.

And when Kakashi would squeeze his hand, he'd squeeze right back. The Anbu captain had no idea what happened, but he'd give the man whatever small reassurance needed that he wasn't alone. Uncomfortable grunts faded into soft moans and Tenzo lifted his head. The jounin was staring at him, his eyes darting about his face. For a moment he looked calm, and the brunet dipped in for a proper kiss.

"You feel so good," he muttered between glances of their lips.

Tenzo could feel as Kakashi started to undulate against him, meeting his gentle thrusts with more fervor. "If you want more, you just have to say so," the brunet relayed between soft pants.

Hatake's head fell back, away from his penetrating stare, and the captain thought he'd remain silent - after all Kakashi was not known to beg or ask for anything. But a low groan rumbled, nearly on the edge of frustration.

"More… Tenzo… I need more of you." His request was coupled with the blind rolling of his hips.

The younger man kissed his chest and then lifted himself so he was standing upright again. There was a pause of breath as the sensation changed, and Tenzo curled his hands over Hatake's thighs. While he kept the same steady pace, he ensured that he filled him, drawing out the feeling of every inch of him sliding in and out. But even that wasn't enough to satiate the jounin sprawled out before him for long.

"Mmm-more… faster."

Hearing the breathy moans and seeing how absorbed he was, Tenzo could only oblige. He sped his hips, the increased friction making the heat from his belly spread outward and dance up his spine.

Pale arms reached up and he clenched at the edge of the bed as Kakashi tilted his pelvis against the rocking of his kohai's hips. "Ah… need you… deeper..."

Tenzo readjusted his grip on the jounin's thighs and pulled him closer, higher, slinging his ankles over his shoulders and curving his back. A gasp fell from his senpai's lips as their bodies fell flush together.

The captain closed his eyes as he pumped his hips, hitting him deeper than before, and losing sense of where he ended and Kakashi began. It was so hot he could barely stand it. But Kakashi's hunger could not be appeased - their connection not satisfying enough.

"Ha-harder Tenzo!"

His sweaty brow dipped at the eager request. "Senpai…"

Mismatched eyes turned on him - equal parts dark, lustful and needy as his tongue darted across his lips. Kakashi may never plead for anything, but he didn't have to when he looked like that. "Do it… hard… fuck me harder."

Tenzo planted his feet and let his hips surge forward, jarring the man's body and driving a breathless cry from swollen lips. He looked so sexy lying there submissively and taking whatever the Anbu gave him, drowning in the pleasure. The brunet drove into him again. And again. And _again_ \- concentrating only on the whispers of encouragement, the hunger for more, until a strangled shout echoed in the room. It had sounded so desperate, on the border of pain that the captain froze.

The jounin's face was contorted in a grimace, brow pinched, teeth bared, as he trembled.

"I'm sorry," Tenzo rasped, easing his grip on the man's thighs and smoothing his touch up firm legs to rest at his hips. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." But Kakashi's reply was shaky. "No, don't stop." His voice was strained and body tensed. "Don't stop."

Tenzo ground his hips against him, assuring him that he had no intentions of stopping, but maybe just slowing down. He watched trembling fingers release the bed and slide down flushed chest. The breath caught in his throat; if he had to watch Kakashi stroke himself while he was buried inside him, he was surely going to lose it. But he was surprised when his senpai ignored his own engorged length and instead curled his hands around the captain's wrists.

"Please…" The desperation dripping from his voice was another surprise. "Tenzo…"

The Copy Nin's eyes were half lidded and barely there, but his grip tightened on his wrists and then Kakashi perched his feet against the younger man's shoulders.

His wrists being held kept the Anbu in place and limited his movement, but he drew his hips back. Using the angle to his advantage, Kakashi was able to meet his next thrust with one of his own. A wanton noise rumbled at the back of the jounin's throat as he sighed his lover's name.

Tenzo turned his hands so he could also hold onto Kakashi's wrists, hoping the small action would let the man know that he was very much present, and that he needed him just as much. The brunet began to rock against him, slowly at first so they could fall into the rhythm together, and then faster, and harder. Tenzo clenched his jaw as his gaze fixed on the heaving chest of his lover. Usually, he was the one reduced to a panting, writhing mess, so it was a bit empowering to be on the giving end. But he also had the task of trying to hold out, to make sure that Kakashi reached the pinnacle of their union first. The ache in his shoulders from Kakashi pushing his feet against him and the bruising grip to his wrists were welcome distractions.

But Kakashi was all fire - his gasps and groans and heavy stares, his quivering body and tight passage - and it was quickly consuming the Anbu.

"Ka-kashi … slow down."

A garbled noise resembling a whine slipped from the jounin, but he did not acquiesce. "No… I need…"

Tenzo slowed his hips, the all too familiar feeling of impending release pressed low in his gut, expanding and buzzing against the surface, threatening to break through.

But Kakashi seemed oblivious, his fingers tightening, and his hips still swinging against Tenzo's at a frenzied pace. "No...no… don't stop...fucking me," he moaned between greedy gasps for air.

A warning hiss escaped through Tenzo's clenched teeth. "Stop… y-you're gonna -ah!- you're gonna make me come…"

The warning only seemed to intensify the jounin's movements; his eyes screwed shut, barely incomprehensible words falling from his mouth, half drowned out by the lewd slapping of flesh meeting flesh.

But there was no missing the sound of Tenzo's name, carried higher and higher. The Anbu's mouth fell agape, the breath rushing from him as hot white bliss raced outward, drawing his eyes closed and his limbs taut. His partner's body quaked against his own, grinding back against him.

Between the roaring pulses of blood rushing through his ears he thought he heard Kakashi cry out, curse, and cry some more before his bruising grip slackened. Tenzo felt boneless as the strain of orgasm faded, and he blinked his eyes open, half aware of the shallow huffs from his partner.

As his eyes traveled upward, he noticed the milky stream shot across his toned stomach. _Good, he came, too,_ he thought, and was pleased by it. He hummed in satisfaction as he turned his head and kissed one of his ankles, lifting a hand to caress his calf and then ease his foot down. The finger shaped marks on his wrist were bright red, but he didn't mind. He pulled his lips into what he hoped was a sultry smile, but it quickly faded.

Kakashi's hands were lifted to his face, heels covering his eyes, fingers clawed in his hair. His chin was quivering, lips trembling as he fought to keep them closed. It was a fight he was quickly losing.

Shock and concern led Tenzo's movements as he eased out from his lover, and a choked sound came from the jounin as they fully separated. Cautiously, the captain set his knee onto the bed and he leaned forward. He lifted his hand, but hesitated and curled his fingers in, before dragging his knuckles softly against his jaw.

His touch was all it took and a shuddering breath split Kakashi's lips before a sob pulled another in. "I'm sorry...I fucked up."

For a moment Tenzo thought he was talking about his behavior, as he had refused to take his request. "No, no, you didn't."

"I'm so fucked up."

Tenzo kept touching him, reassuring him as he realized it was much more than that. "No,you aren't."

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry…" he repeated over and over and the young man's heart sank as he saw the crystalline tears slide down to collect at his ears.

Tenzo lay beside him and took him by a shoulder, pulling him closer. Kakashi rolled over, into him, at his coaxing, his eyes remaining hidden under his hands.

The captain's fingers curled into sweat dampened hair reminiscent of thunder clouds as his chest absorbed the stifled cries. His lips pressed condolences to his head and his arm tightened around him.

"It's okay," he soothed with soft whispers and brush of his fingers as he held onto the breaking man.

The jounin shook in his embrace, like an autumn leaf clinging to its branch as the wind ravaged it, pushed it to fall. His muttered apologies slowly morphed into pitiful cries and broken groans as his throat went raw. Still, Tenzo held onto him, running his hand over his back, determined to show him that he wasn't going anywhere - that nothing was going to push him away.

Kakashi fell silent, his hands slipping from his eyes to curl against Tenzo's skin. The brunet didn't move, simply watched with a soft gaze and let the jounin feel him. Fingers splayed across his chest, across his heart, and pressed there firmly. He watched as the Copy Nin closed his eyes and took in a deep, unsteady breath.

He kept the many questions he had caged in his throat; Tenzo understood that the silence shrouding them was far too fragile. He combed his fingers through his senpai's hair, the blunt of his nails soothing against his scalp.

"Will you… stay with me?"

Kakashi's voice was hushed, and so disjointed that Tenzo almost didn't hear him, but the weight of his words was unmistakable. He tucked the man's head under his chin. "Of course. I will always stay with you, for as long as you'll have me."

A lean arm snaked around his waist and the Anbu hid a soft smile in Hatake's hair. He seemed to be recovering from whatever was troubling him. The brunet waited until his lover's breaths evened out before he let his eyes succumb to the pull of sleep. That small step forward was enough to settle both of their troubled minds. For now at least.

Tremors woke Tenzo from sleep - a persistent twitch and jerk against his chest. His eyes were still heavy and the darkness of the room was all that initially filled his vision. He ran his hand through Kakashi's hair again before letting his gentle touch ease down his back.

"Ssh," he soothed, his lips ghosting over his forehead.

The jounin curled up against him tensed before falling slack, a light snore accompanying his shift.

A yawn pulled at the brunet's lips as he became aware of the nagging lack of feeling in his fingers. He eased his arm from under the sleeping Copy Nin, watching him with careful eyes for any sign that he was disturbing him. He rolled onto his back and cast another sleepy glance at Kakashi before letting sleep take him once more.

The next time his sleep was disturbed, it was by a far more unpleasant feeling - it was sudden and sharp, and it rocketed him into the waking world. Pain was pulsing from the left side of his face and confusion followed.

Angry, incoherent mumbling was stuttered at his side under heavy breaths and Tenzo reached out to him. "-kashi?"

A clammy grip snatched his hand and squeezed. The captain rolled over to face him, hoping to vanquish whatever ghost was haunting him this time around, when the pain in his hand intensified. He could feel the jounin shaking and he cautiously lifted his free hand.

"It's okay," he whispered, "it's just a dream. I'm here."

Tenzo let his fingertips brush the side of Kakashi's face and it all came crashing down in lightning speed. Kakashi knocked his hand away and shoved the heel of his hand forward, as if fending off an attacker, while he twisted Tenzo's other hand - fingers snapping at the odd angle.

The younger man cried out in shocked pain and recoiled his hand as it was released. "Kakashi, wake up!"

He bolted upright as the jounin did the same, cautious of the dangerous aura rolling off of him. His eyes were still closed as they turned toward Tenzo.

"I killed you, " he murmured, but his voice was undoubtedly laced with venom.

"Snap out of it, senpai!"

Tenzo felt the familiar stirring within him warm him of the potential threat, that cold clench in his gut that refused to be ignored even though he knew he was with a friend. The air stilled and a chill pricked at the back of his neck just before Kakashi swung his fist forward. Tenzo leaned back, narrowly avoiding it.

"I killed you," he exclaimed again as his first came back around.

The captain caught his hand on instinct and realized how bad of an idea if was as the jounin's other fist came flying in. With his fingers crippled there was no way he could catch it. He shielded himself against the attack with his forearm and then hooked his arm around Kakashi's.

"Wake up!" he yelled, nearly pleading.

Kakashi's head came down, cracking into Tenzo's face. He released the jounin as the sharp pain lanced through him and made his eyes water. He deflected the incoming blow, but gasped as Kakashi's other hand took him by the throat. The captain curled his good hand around Hatake's wrist and squared his shoulders, fighting back as the jounin tried to push him down.

Tenzo threw his forearm against Kakashi's shoulder, desperate to find a way to wake him. When he threw the second hit, Kakashi caught him and twisted his arm down, putting pressure on his broken fingers. The captain yelped in pain and tried to retreat, but it only allowed Kakashi to overpower him.

Tenzo huffed as he was tackled backwards and struggled to draw breath back in. The jounin curled his fingers in, like a predator's claw, against his throat. The immediate pressure caused the Anbu's eyes to widen and his grip on the man's wrist to tighten.

"-kashi… please!"

"I killed you," Kakashi growled. "Stay. Dead. Stay. Dead…" Every word was pronounced with a tightening squeeze of his hand.

Tenzo's ears began to ring, his lungs burning for proper breath and panic settling low in his gut. He didn't want to hurt his senpai, but he was running out of options.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi," he choked out with a wheeze as he let go of his wrist. Summoning chakra, he released his mokuton jutsu, a wooden beam shooting from the palm of his hand. It caught Kakashi on his chin causing him to let go of Tenzo and knocking him backwards off the bed. The captain gasped for breath, greedily sucking in air as he pulled himself upright. For safe measure, he concentrated further and let the wood grow around Kakashi's torso, trapping his arms at his sides and keeping him subdued on the floor.

Tenzo lifted a shaky hand to his throat before scrambling off the bed, worried about his senpai. He flicked on the light and then knelt beside him. His face was contorted in confusion, eyes screwed shut against the light.

"Tenzo… what… why can't I move?"

"You're awake!" The captain positioned himself so he blocked his face from the light. "Are you alright?"

"My face hurts," he groaned.

Tenzo nearly scoffed and replied that he could relate, but instead he cancelled his jutsu and allowed Kakashi the freedom to move again. Relieved, Tenzo sat back and cradled his broken hand to his chest. He could already tell that his body was healing it, but it'd still take some time.

The captain let out a deep sigh. "Let's not do that again."

"What...what did I do?"

Tenzo was aware of the fragility in the man's voice and he lifted his head to look at him. "Nothing that couldn't be handled, but-"

Kakashi's eyes widened, alarm flashing through them so resounding that the captain let the sentence die. The jounin crawled over to him, brows knitted in concern and guilt etched into the pull of his lips. Tenzo kept his expression as neutral as possible as his senpai took his face in his hands. His gaze flickered over every inch of his face, inspecting him for further injuries. Kakashi's thumb swept over the swelling in his cheek. A tremble shook his fingers as he caressed down his jaw and found the red imprints around his throat.

"Tenzo…" But his name resembled more of a strangled sound than a name, and he hung his head, resting it on his kohai's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I'm alright. It's like you've forgotten I'm a shinobi and that this isn't a big deal."

His choice of words did little to placate the jounin. "Not a big deal?! I attacked you!" Tenzo winced as his hand was pulled away from his chest. "I did _this_ to you."

"And it'll heal, it's already healing."

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place!"

The wild look in his senpai's eyes would've scared a lesser man, but it only made Tenzo fight harder. "Maybe not, but it did, and I'm okay."

"Tenzo…"

The captain threaded his fingers into Kakashi's hair. "I know that you weren't trying to hurt me."

"I broke your fucking hand! You can't excuse that," the jounin countered as he jerked away from him.

"Do you want me to blame you? Do you want me to be angry at you? I was scared," he paused at Kakashi's hurt expression. " _For_ you. Not of you. I tried waking you… but you were completely immersed in your dream. What were you dreaming of anyway?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does. Did it have anything to do with the mission you just returned from?"

Hatake was visibly frustrated, cheeks flushed and stress pinching his brow. "I don't remember."

Tenzo knew it was a lie, but he didn't push it. He just wanted the moment to settle, to climb back into bed and hold him until he understood that what happened wasn't his fault. "Kakashi, please…"

But his lover was still shaken, and he got to his feet and put distance between them. He picked up his pants from the floor and eagerly slipped into them. He scooped up Tenzo's and tossed them to him.

"You…" he paused and took a deep breath. When he spoke again, he sounded more composed. "I'm sorry. But you should go."

Surprise pulled at the Anbu's features. "Go? And leave you here alone?"

The nod of Kakashi's head was subtle, automatic. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm asking you to do."

With an annoyed huff, Tenzo pushed his feet into his pants before standing and pulling them up the best he could with a single hand. "You can't be serious!"

"But I am, Tenzo. Go."

His eyes narrowed in defiance. "No."

Kakashi glared at him for all of five seconds before realizing he was serious. "Fine, then I'll go."

The captain rushed him, blocking him as he headed for the bedroom door. "I can't let you go."

"Well, now I'm not asking you," Kakashi warned, but the younger man could see the exhaustion that filled his eyes - not frustration or anger.

"Then you'll have to make me move."

"Dammit! Please, Tenzo."

"I don't think you understood me, senpai," he began, letting the fight fade from his voice. Instead he let everything else come to the surface - the adoration and devotion, the fright and frustration, the helpless longing, the love that he was no longer unsure of. "I can't let you go."

The same tension from earlier locked Kakashi's jaw as their eyes met, as the Anbu silently pleaded with him. Whatever he managed to see had him blowing out a shaky breath and closing his eyes. "Why?"

Tenzo stepped closer. "You know why."

"Why?" he croaked out again, and Tenzo heard _Why do you love someone like me?_

He pulled the Copy Nin into a tight embrace, broken hand be damned. "We are all a little scarred and frayed around the edges, Kakashi, still, our pieces fit. You saved me... from the day we first met you've been saving me. If you were that cold and fucked up, you wouldn't have. You would have given up on me by now and left me behind. Instead you kept me beside you, and I've going stronger as a Shinobi and a man because of it. I know you pile the weight on your shoulders, and I know you're strong, but it's time to share the burden."

Tenzo could feel the jounin tremble in his hold - whether he was scared or angry, he didn't care. He wasn't going to let go; he'd meant it.

"If you know what's good… you'll walk away from me."

The Anbu only readjusted his hold. "You'll have to push harder than that."

"I can't drag you down with me," Kakashi reasoned again.

But the younger man had another counter ready. "Someone has to pull you back up."

Unsteady hands settled on the captain's hips. "I don't want to hurt you. I can't…"

Tenzo curled his fingers into the hair at the nape of Kakashi's neck. "Do you trust me?"

His reply was a nearly broken sigh. "Of course I do."

"Then that's enough," he whispered against his skin. "I'll fight your demons beside you."

"Tenzo…"

"You're not alone, Kakashi-" the captain paused; admitting truths to himself was one thing, voicing it was another. But, he thought, maybe that was exactly what he needed to hear. "I love you."

He could feel the jounin's breath hitch and the strain in his body, but Tenzo felt lighter, stronger. "I love you," he repeated.

Kakashi's arms circled him, before he crushed against him, his hot breath washing over his neck as he crumbled. His body was wracked with silent sobs and Tenzo just held him, being the pillar he assured the jounin he could be.

In the face of a breakdown, the stillness of night had never felt as reassuring as it did right then. Kakashi was no longer pushing him away, but pulling him closer. Tenzo turned off the light and took him back to bed, letting the man curl up against him. He combed his fingers through the jounin's hair, lulling him back to sleep, his arm still slung possessively around the captain's torso.

Tenzo pressed his lips to Hatake's forehead and then cast a glance to the window as he bit back another yawn. A small, sleepy smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he focused again on Kakashi's face. Hope begins and the dark, he'd heard once before, and it was that hope that let his eyes close and join him.


	22. Craving - KakaIru

Crossposted to my AO3 account.  
Craving - KakaIru NSFW  
When a promising night fizzles out early, Kakashi's not quite ready to turn in. His wild running imagination about the chunin asleep on his couch doesn't help either. - OR - A steamy shower takes an even steamier turn. Warnings: masturbation, inappropriate use of clones, KakashixKakashi. *ahem* Enjoy :D

* * *

The night air was cool and refreshing after leaving the stagnant, smoky atmosphere of the tiny shinobi-filled pub. A storm had been dancing along the outskirts of Konoha, large clouds that rolled across the sky looked ominous by the pale glow of the moon. The winds stirred Kakashi's clothing, made tiny bits of gooseflesh pepper up his arms. That was it, he told himself, the wind and not the warm pads of fingers brushing against his neck. Kakashi readjusted his hold on the chunin pressed to his side. Said chunin hummed and curled his other arm around Kakashi's stomach as they continued down the street.

"Thanks…. for takin' me… home," the sensei mumbled.

Kakashi only took a deep breath and tightened his hand at the man's hip. He had to give it to Iruka, he could certainly put away some alcohol. He just couldn't store it very well.

He looked down at the dark head of hair as Iruka bobbed forward, giggling to himself. The jonin would deny that a smile curled his lips at the drunk man's antics. He didn't ever peg Iruka for one to give into peer pressure and the typical goading of his fellow shinobi. But one too many "take the stick out your ass" comments and the constant prompt to "have some fun" finally broke the man.

Everyone had been surprised to see him out drink Genma and that he could string words together that could make Anko blush. He had worse luck than Tsunade when it came to gambling, and Kakashi had no doubt that the chunin would be more than a little sour at his lighter than normal billfold come morning.

Kakashi found the academy sensei's lopsided, drunken grin endearing, another of many current revelations that doomed him. He hadn't crossed paths with Iruka often, and perhaps that was part of the charm. He knew a bit about the chunin, and even though the man had his share of setbacks and heartache, he still wore a smile. He had been able to keep the edges of his heart soft, and that itself was rare in their world. Maybe it was the hopeful warmth that Iruka radiated that drew the jonin in. The dazzling smile and sparkling eyes were simply a plus.

"...'kashi…"

"Yes, Iruka?"

The chunin straightened and locked their gazes together. His cheeks were flushed and he couldn't contain the goofy smile. "S'it true? Do you have buck teeth under that?"

Kakashi chuckled as the sensei poked his masked cheek. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Just...around," he replied, vaguely gesturing outward with his hand.

"Do you believe it?"

Iruka gave an exaggerated shake of his head and then laughed when he tilted with the motion. "Nope," he answered as Kakashi pulled him upright and held him steady. "I believe Anko's story."

At this, the jonin's brow quirked. "And what's her story?"

"That you're too fucking hot for your own good and… and that you're a good lay." He snickered, his nose scrunching up before another laugh came out.

The first time was sheer coincidence, but he'd never let that woman see him maskless ever again, Kakashi vowed. But the blatant lie that they had slept together… "How would she know? I've never even kissed her," Kakashi muttered off-hand.

"Genma says you're handsome, too," Iruka continued. "And Gai, too… although his answer was more like 'Kakashi's face is most youthful'!"

Kakashi chuckled at the poor impersonation of his best rival, and then Iruka leaned heavy on him with a sigh. "He admires your vitality."

"Why are you asking around about what's under my mask? I thought I only had to worry about my students."

The chunin continued to dramatically pout. "Even Ayame has seen your face. She blushed when I asked… I've known you all these years and it's still a mystery to me. I want to know."

"There's just a nose, cheeks, lips, and chin under here. Just like anyone else."

Iruka put his hand on his chest and pushed himself upright and away. "But what does it all look like together? I need you to satisfy this curiosity."

Kakashi froze as Iruka's hand lifted to cup his cheek. "I want to know if you blush, too, how wide or narrow your nose is, the angle of your jaw, if you have a dimple." The chunin's touch traced down his jaw to the tip of his chin as he spoke.

Iruka swayed a little and he bit his lower lip to keep the emerging smile at bay. The jonin couldn't help but let his gaze linger on his lips pinched in those perfectly white teeth. The sensei's gaze was dark, glazed over with a smoldering boldness backed by alcohol. The scent of shochu hung heavy on his breath and Kakashi realized he had gotten a lot closer.

Iruka's fingers fell over his masked mouth and then moved over it not so gently thanks to the alcohol stealing away his gracefulness, and seemingly his inhibitions. "I want to know how pink your lips are… how soft and full they are…" His fingers curled, taking the mask down a bit.

Kakashi felt it slip from his nose, but his own curiosity kept him from moving. The chunin's gaze was drawn to his face, and realizing that he hadn't been stopped, he pulled more of his mask down. "... how warm…"

The Copy Nin didn't think about the pounding in his chest, didn't think that maybe he should stop him. He didn't _want_ to stop. Kakashi closed his eyes as the pull of his mask fell under his lips and clung to his chin, as he understood then that he wasn't the only one harboring feelings. Iruka's breath washed over him as he leaned in, the soft tip of his thumb grazing his lower lip.

"Kakashi…"

The jonin's hand curled around Iruka's hip, feeling the heat emanating from him, and subconsciously pulled his body closer. Iruka tilted his head and pressed their lips together. It was by no means delicate. The alcohol made the chunin move clumsily, like an unsure teenager, but there was no mistaking the desire that pulsed behind his lips, hungry and very adult.

The younger man's hands curled in the front of Kakashi's shirt as he held himself close; there was no denying the electricity humming between them. Kakashi cupped the chunin's face, halting his desirous movements. Hunger unappeased, their lips moved, kissing each other deep, tasting the liquor they had shared and stealing one another's breath for their own.

Kakashi pulled back, their lips still barely touching. "So...how warm were they?"

"Very," Iruka replied with a crooked smile - one that quickly fell as he moaned. "I feel... kind of...dizzy."

The chunin suddenly jerked away, his brow pinching as his lips twisted. Kakashi took his shoulders in firm hands. "Are you all right?"

He started to nod his head, but it turned into a shake. "Mm...no...no…!"

Kakashi cringed as Iruka turned away from him and doubled over, the liquid diet consumed at the bar spilling out. He pulled his mask back in place and patted the sensei on his back. "Done?"

The was another cough before the retching continued. At least there was no one else around to see and the chunin didn't have to worry about his dignity. A shaky hand clutched onto his pants and Kakashi helped him up.

"Sorry," Iruka mumbled as he wobbled on his feet.

The jonin pulled him closer. "It's all right, let's get you home."

"I need some water."

"All right, we'll get you water."

Iruka held up his hand, stopping the small progress forward they had made. "I don't...I feel…"

Hatake was both concerned and amused at how the younger man teetered.

"I need to lay down."

Kakashi's eye widened and he moved just in time to catch Iruka as he pitched forward, body going completely slack. He sighed, looking down at the mess of chunin in his arms. "You're lucky you're cute."

With no one else around, Iruka out cold, and no idea where he lived, Kakashi did the only thing he knew to do: he took him back to his place.

He was careful as he lowered him onto the couch. He let his fingers move across the apple of Iruka's cheek and smooth across his jaw. His skin was soft to the touch, and Kakashi imagined that if the sensei had been able to hold his liquor and was still awake, that he'd be indulging him in another kiss, feeling more of that soft skin. He could recall the muscled plane of Iruka's abdomen pressed to his and he wondered where else he felt that firm, and where lean muscle would give way to soft dips and curves.

Kakashi stood and stepped away from the influence of such thoughts. The sad truth was that the chunin was indeed passed out cold, and there would be no exploration of emotions or lips on skin. The jonin pushed his fingers through his hair and didn't bother to hide the disappointment. The moment Iruka had kissed him, he knew he wanted to bring him home, to get to know the chunin as intimately as possible. The moment he kissed back, he was already wondering what would make the sensei moan and tremble, and building a mental checklist of all the places to touch and discover.

Well he supposed there'd be another time, another day to find out. Now, if only another part of him would realize that. Slightly drunk and really horny, what an awful combination he mused. He took the blanket draped over the back of the couch and covered the sensei who was lightly snoring. He bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to his head.

"ka...shi.."

Kakashi chuckled and then made his way to his room. He began to strip out of his uniform as he pushed into the bathroom. A quick shower to cool off and then some sleep would do him good. But whether it was the slight intoxication or the unfulfilled desire still pulsing through him, he decided to warm the shower instead. Indulging in a session of self-love would get out some of that frustration and relax him he reasoned - a win-win considering the major strike out for the evening.

He rid himself of his briefs and stepped into the warm spray. He tilted his head back, letting the water cascade over him and through his hair. Rivulets cut down his chest and he let out a long, deep breath. His wild imagination had already gotten him half-hard and he dragged his hands over his thighs, curling his fingers against his skin. He imagined Iruka blushing, cheeks as pink as the alcohol caused them to be, as he let his touch wander closer.

He thought that Iruka would be timid, but the boldness he presented earlier changed his mind, and his fantasy. Instead, Iruka would know exactly what he wanted. His lips would be hot against Kakashi's throat as he curled his hand around his cock.

Kakashi gripped the base of his length and began to stroke with long, slow pumps of his hand. He closed his eyes, reveling in the friction of his fingers, callused and yet soft, coaxing every inch of him into full hardness. He released his held breath, feeling the first warm tingles of pleasure curl in his stomach. He wondered if Iruka would take him faster, drive him so close to that edge before stopping with a teasing smirk. Or if he'd keep it slow, kiss him long and deep as he experimented with his touch.

Kakashi couldn't decide so he kept the same steady pace, letting his fingers flutter over the tip before going back down. He let his other hand crawl up his torso, imagining it was darker, softer, caressing the ridges of his battle-hardened body. His nail scraped across a nipple, making his breath hitch. Long fingers led his touch up over his collarbone and curled around his neck. His thumb swept over his Adam's apple, his head tilting back.

A soft moan broke his lips as he squeezed his cock, extracting a milky bead of precome. He drew in a stuttered breath picturing Iruka's devilish tongue darting out to lap it up. His fist twisted around the tip of him before gliding back down and increasing in speed. He imagined the chunin's breath would wash over his thigh as he leaned in and let his tongue, so hot, caress the swell of his sacs as his hand continued to pump him.

"Oh...Iruka…"

Somewhere between uttering the man's name and slowing his hand, a rather wicked idea came to mind, one that elevated his status as pervert. He worked his hands into the proper seals; he was pretty sure clones were never intended to be used like this. He didn't dare make one of Iruka. No, he wanted the real thing. Instead, he looked up into the amused eyes of his carbon copy.

His clone's eyes traveled his body, fully aware of what had been going on and what was desired of him.

Kakashi remained still as his double approached him. "This is a whole new level of lazy and depraved, even for you," he accused.

Kakashi nearly cringed. "I didn't summon you to talk."

"Oh I know," he replied, wrapping his hand around the neglected cock before him. Kakashi's mouth fell open as the clone's hand began to stroke him. "This is what you want. And not even from me, well, yourself...ah, you get the picture. What you really want is out there snoring on your couch. You're just too much of a gentleman to go take it," his clone purred as he circled around to stand behind him.

The Copy Nin closed his eyes as the hand twisted up his length and hard body pressed against his. The clone's other arm snaked around his chest, palm flattening over his pectoral as he rubbed fingers across him in abstract patterns. The touch was light, teasing, and made his skin tingle. The copy's nose pressed to the crook of Kakashi's neck and skimmed up his throat while letting out a very purposeful deep breath. His tongue followed, catching the droplets of water, until he met his ear. Slick tongue curled around the jonin's earlobe and sucked it into his mouth as he pulled in another breath between his teeth. The echo of it filled Kakashi's hearing, made his body tense as chills swept over him.

"That made you twitch in my hand," his clone whispered, barely heard above the cascading water. "You liked that."

"Stop talking," Kakashi bit out behind a moan.

"But you like to talk…. And you'd want to hear Iruka saying these things to you as he touches you like this."

"Mmm… no.. I-"

Teeth pinched his ear, pulling a sharp gasp from Kakashi. A low hum followed as the hand working his shaft dropped lower to fondle twin sacs. "You can't lie to yourself," he teased.

Open-mouthed kisses assaulted his neck as the copy's hand slid down his chest to his navel, and followed the path of silvery hair to join his other hand. Kakashi's body jerked against the clone as teeth pressed into his flesh, as the touch circled his erection once again and began to smooth up and down his length. The clone let his tongue roll against the angry indentions of his teeth.

"Hmm… Iruka's probably not a biter though… pity, considering how hard it gets you. Then again, he'd probably do it if you asked him to. I could see it, it'd be in the heat of the moment, his body riding yours. His teeth would clamp down on your shoulder with you buried deep inside."

Kakashi's head fell back to rest on his shoulder, his mouth falling open with a breathy, "Fuck."

Water rained down over Kakashi, flattening his hair back and splattering on his forehead, leading him to close his eyes and just feel. His own voice chuckled lowly at his ear. "You want him so bad, don't you? You're dying to know if he's as dirty as you hope he is."

His copy released his testes, hands moving across his thigh and up to his waist as he slowed his other hand to a crawl. He rolled his hips, pressing his erection against Kakashi's ass. "Mmm… you think Iruka would get this hard playing with you?"

Kakashi could only moan in between his greedy breaths; he was feeling dizzy with arousal, the promise of release dangling out of reach. The clone's stiff cock rubbed against Kakashi again. "You're so hot, just burning up with the need to come. You want it so bad right now you'd do anything. If I was Iruka, would you get on your knees and suck me off?"

Kakashi's brow pinched, his hips thrusting forward, chasing the teasing hand. "Yes…"

The clone's hand left his waist, brushing back up his torso and over Kakashi's throat. He cupped Kakashi's chin, long fingers splaying over his lips. Kakashi's tongue lapped at a fingertip before curling around it. He closed his mouth around it, sucking as his hips continued to undulate, finding the friction of his copy's hand.

Reality was beginning to dissolve around Kakashi, leaving nothing but heat - the steamy shower, the breaths washing over his face, the hard body behind him, the hands holding and stroking him, the fire licking his belly from within.

The clone pulled his finger free, letting his hand skim across Kakashi's face before sinking into his hair. "You'd make Iruka moan, turn him into a bumbling mess as he begged you to fuck him." The clone's voice turned raspier. "Oh Kakashi... I need you inside me."

A knee slipped between his legs and knocked them apart as the fingers in Kakashi's hair tightened into a fist. A startled gasp fell from the jonin and he reached back, gripping onto firm thighs.

"He'd look at you with those dark eyes from earlier and part his legs. His face would be darkened by a blush as he reached for you, guided you to him."

The hand in his hair lifted his head and Kakashi stared into his own eyes, mirrors of the lust that simmered within him. The hand jerking him stopped, the fingers ghosting over him, twirling teasingly around the tip. The fist closed back around him. "You'd push inside him, feeling his body open up to take you, inch by inch… so fuckin hot…"

Kakashi couldn't keep his eyes open as the hand slowly slid down to the base of him with each passing word.

"Mmm… so tight you could barely breathe. You 'd move… slowly... Letting him stretch around you."

Kakashi's lips parted for each shaky breath as the hand wrapped around him teased him with achingly slow caresses. "Then finally _finally_ he'd ask you for more, that rumbly please tumbling from his lips. So you start to fuck him faster -" the speed of his hand increased - "and harder, and Iruka moans for you. The silky sound of his voice that you like so much manipulates your name, tells you to don't stop…. Cause now that he finally has you, you feel so damn good."

The clone's lips sealed over his own and Kakashi could only moan into his mouth and try to kiss back, his tongue too heavy with lust to keep up. The hand left his hair and swept down his side and back to squeeze a firm buttocks. His clone pulled away with a final chaste kiss. "Iruka would grab your ass, encourage you to fuck him deeper, rocking to meet your thrusts as he cries out because it's too too much and still not enough.'Fuck Kakashi,' he keens, 'More! More!' and you pound into him."

Kakashi felt like his chest would explode; his heart was pounding far too fast, his breaths coming in short, uncontrolled pants. He could feel his knees as they trembled, feel the muscles low in his back and his stomach as they jumped and clenched. A needy moan split his lips. "Ah… fuck… Iru-ka… yes…"

"Mmm… and he's so desperate for you. He'd tell you to come. Oh Kakashi…" his clone moaned over and over, breathing hard against his ear as his hand slid down Kakashi's ass and went between his legs. He stretched out a finger and began to rub his perineum, grinning at the way it made Kakashi's body shake.

"'Come inside me', he'd beg as you thrust into him, taking him higher and higher. His hands would grip you so hard as his head twisted to the side. His voice would tremble. 'Kakashi… I'm gonna come' and his body would tighten and pulse around your cock. And he'd shout out your name as he lost it." The jerk of his hand was strong, quick, and erratic, trying to simulate the sensation as Kakashi continued to thrust into his hand.

"Oh… Iruka!" Kakashi choked out, the strain of impending release thick in his voice.

His clone's labored breaths rolled across his skin. "Yeah… come for me… Mmm just imagine those eyes begging you to fill him with your come."

"Ohhh shit - ah!" Kakashi's fingers clawed into the man's thighs as his world started to go dark. "I'm... I'm gonna come! Oh fuck!"

"You read too much porn," the clone teased before he poofed out of existence. All of the memories, the touches, the arousal, flooded Kakashi's body. Iruka's name left him in a strangled cry as release finally claimed him. He leant heavily on the shower wall, cock twitching as his desire spurted forth and was taken by the water. He gulped for air, eyes clenched shut as a satisfied hum chased away the exhilaration of climax. He pressed his head to the tile as the events played through his mind again. A gentleman, his clone had called him. He nearly laughed at the notion. A gentleman would've just let the cold water work its magic and gone the fuck to bed. Not that he regretted what he had done, even if he did feel a little skeevy having used a clone. But he respected Iruka too much to try to take advantage of him, especially with the state he was in.

He blindly found the knob and turned the shower off. Kakashi quickly toweled off, minding his erection that was still quite hard, and he mused that perhaps his clone had been right about the other thing. Maybe he did read too much _erotica_ , he mentally amended. He pulled on a pair of pants, tying them as he left the bathroom. He checked in on Iruka and found that he was still snoozing away. Lucky for him, because he wasn't sure how he'd explain what he would've heard otherwise.

His gaze softened as he brushed his fingers across the sleeping man's face, pushing stray hair back behind his ear. Yes, there would definitely have to be another time for him to find out exactly what the sensei was like… perhaps the morning? Kakashi rather liked the idea, but a yawn pulled at his lips, and after that relaxing release he found himself shuffling towards bed. He fell into it, pulling the blankets around his waist.

Something was poking him in the ribs and he maneuvered it out from under him. The blue-jacketed book seemed to tease him and he tossed it to the side with a laugh. Yes, definitely too much erotica.


	23. A Day for Celebrating - KakaSaku

My KakaSaku Month entry will be up by the end of the first official week over at my AO3 page.  
BUT I just wanted to write this as a little gift to my birthday neighbor , Mal. Hope you have a wonderful birthday!

Pairing: KakaSaku  
Rating: T  
Summary: Sakura was exhausted. Working on her birthday wasn't something she had planned, but a surprise from Kakashi more than makes up for it.

* * *

Sakura was exhausted. Her shift at the hospital had been crazy, and long, and totally unexpected. As Konoha's top ranked medic, she supposed there was no such thing as a day off. Even if that day was her birthday. Ino had been cross - though understanding - when she cancelled their plans.

Her knees ached and all she could smell was a antiseptic. A yawn split her lips and she found herself torn between taking a bath or sleeping for the next 48 hours.

She started taking off her jacket as soon as she crossed the threshold. She kicked off her zori and took her hair down from its ponytail. "Kakashi, I'm home!"

She tossed her jacket over the back of a chair and peeked down the hallway. "Kakashi?"

She knocked before opening the door to the study, but found it empty. With a friend she went to their bedroom. She called for him again, but the light was off. She didn't sense him anywhere. Sakura was disappointed to say the least, but then a scrap of paper on the door caught her eye. It was Kakashi's handwriting, she realized as she approached it, and she smirked as she picked it up. _Go relax in a nice hot bath. See you soon,_ it read.

Sakura gasped when she opened the bathroom door. There was a large bag sitting on the sink with a note that read _Put this on when you're done - no peeking._ She fought her curiosity and turned to the tub. A bottle sat at the edge wrapped in silver paper. A note was stuck to it, too. _Soak it up_. Beside it was a long matchstick and a candle and another note. _Light me,_ it read. _And me_ said the next candle, _And me_ said the next and the next.

She giggled as she collected all the notes. She felt so lucky that he knew her so well and would go out of his way to set something like this up for her. Touched by his gesture, and having the scales tipped in favor of taking a bath, she cranked on the water and then lit the candles.

The water had warmed so she plugged the drain and opened the bottle. She poured the milky liquid into the tub and the scent of vanilla and honey rose to her nose as it bubbled. Feeling quite giddy, she stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the water. She sighed as she eased herself down, and once the water level was to her liking she turned it off and leant back.

She moaned as she relaxed, content to stay there until the water went cold. She was encased in warmth and it slowly melted the stress of her day away like the wax of the candles. Curious, she picked one up and looked at the bottom. Her eyes widened at the brand. They were from Mimi's, the only specialty boutique in Konoha that carried them. And they were expensive. Was he crazy? He always griped about spending money, yet here he'd splurged on _candles_?

 _For me,_ she reminded herself, and then grinned. _He's crazy for me_

She slid further down into the water, letting it go past her chin. She certainly was lucky, and it were moments like this that she was nearly overwhelmed by the feeling. She closed her eyes and soaked it up as per the instructions. By the time the water had cooled, Sakura felt so relaxed. The fatigue had vanished from her muscles and she no longer felt so tense and wound up. It was magical. She let the water drain as she stepped out and then toweled off. The bubble bath had left her skin incredibly soft.

With the fluffy towel wrapped securely around her, she opened the bag. She plucked out the tissue paper and came across a bundle neatly wrapped in black satin and tied with a bow. She bit down on her lip as she opened it, but still couldn't keep the awed gasp at bay. It was a matching camisole top and and capri cut pants. They were a dark red, silky smooth, with even darker crimson blossoming flowers swirling throughout. She reached back into the bag and picked up a bottle of lotion. The note on it read: _As soon as I smelled this I knew it would be heavenly on your skin. Keep looking._

Below another layer of tissue paper sat a matching bra and panty set. They were just as luxurious as the pajamas, but in simple black and modestly cut.

She smiled as she popped open the lotion and smelled it. The bottle claimed it was white ginger and amber - but it was light, floral like jasmine with musky, spicy undertones. She massaged it into her skin from her shoulders to her toes, and then began to get dressed in what he'd bought for her. It fit her perfectly and the material was so light and soft she may as well have been wrapped in a cloud.

She felt a hundred time better and as she exited the bathroom she heard the cling of dishes and knew Kakashi must be back. With more pep in her step she bounded down the hallway. Kakashi's back was to her, but just having his presence there made her stomach twist pleasantly. She could smell the food he was handling as she crept up behind him.

"You used the lotion. I was hoping you'd like it," he commented.

She pouted, but it was quickly replaced by another smile. "It's wonderful, Kakashi. I love it, thank you."

He turned around with a large tray in his hands. A variety of dishes sat atop it in fancy take out containers. He smiled at her, a hint of a blush rising above his mask. "I heard it was a long day and you cancelled your birthday plans with Ino. I thought you would rather stay in, so I cancelled our reservations and got it to go. Besides you look far more comfortable, not to mention sexy, in that."

He leant down, eyes full of mischief, and let Sakura curl her fingers into his mask. She pulled it down and chuckled when he rushed in to kiss her.

:Let's eat," he suggested with a nod to the table.

Sakura could've sworn her stomach grumbled as she surveyed the spread. Kakashi sat across her her and picked up a piece of meat with his chopsticks and set it on top of her rice. "Eat as much as you'd like. There's plenty."

"Kakashi-"

"You deserve it, Sakura, all of it and more. Can't you let me spoil you every now and then?"

She held his gaze and was burned by the sincerity in them. She nodded then. "It looks delicious."

Dinner was amazing - tender meats and vegetable that ranged from perfectly caramelized to wonderfully crisp. Her taste buds had been taken on a delectable ride, and she was touched once again by Kakashi's thoughtfulness.

She started as his hand fell over hers, his thumb sweeping across her wrist. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just… I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm happy. I was having a crappy day, and I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with sometimes, and yet you do…"

"I feel the same way. I know I don't say it often, but I believe you know how much I love you."

She reached up with her other hand and cupped his face. "I do."

He turned his face and kissed her palm before turning his gaze, serious and hot, on her again. "I'm a selfish man, Sakura, and I don't ever plan on letting you go."

"Good, cause I don't plan on letting you leave."

Kakashi leaned across the table and she met him halfway, sealing their mouths together. His kiss was electric, and it sent a thrum of pleasurable warmth all throughout her body as their lips continued to mesh together over and over.

But before it could get too heated he pulled back with a smirk. "There's one more thing," he said.

"What else could you possibly give me?"

"Dessert," he replied as he stood from his chair.

"But you don't like sweets," she countered.

"Ah, but this isn't just any ordinary sweet. This-" he announced as he unclasped the box "-was made, at my request, specially for you by none other than Ibiki."

Her eyes widened. "Ibiki? As in Morino?"

He nodded with a grin as he brought the small cake to the table, hints of strawberry behind peaks of delicate cream. He chuckled at the disbelief that painted her features. "That man makes the only cake I'll ever eat. You've not truly had dessert until you've had one made by him."

Her interest piqued, she gave a thoughtful hum as she took the offered fork. "Well, now I'm really curious."

But before she could bring her fork down onto it, Kakashi pulled it out of her reach. "I don't know. I didn't consider it before, but this cake may ruin all other cakes for you for the rest of your life. I don't know if I could live with that."

"Kakashi-!"

"I mean, it's a huge sacrifice, but I'd be willing to eat this cake all by myself to save you from future disappointment."

A playful but challenging gleam flickered in her eyes and she reached for the came. Kakashi jerked it away from her reach again. "I'm sorry, Sakura, but the buttercream icing is too rich. It'd overwhelm your taste buds."

She made a strangled sound as his fork pressed into it. "But you said it was for me."

"Don't you see that I'm only looking out for you?"

"Don't you dare eat my cake," she threatened, but the smile never left her face.

They stared each other down, just waiting for the other to make a move. Kakashi was the first, shoving a forkful of the fluffy cake into his mouth. Sakura lunged after him, but he was quick and avoided her grasp. BUt she was determined and she chased him around the small kitchenette. Every time she got close he maneuvered out of er reach. Her laughter rang in the air and all was well until -

Sakura froze, wide-eyed and staring at kakashi who was gaping at the cake, half on the table and half on her chest and neck..

He set the dish down and held up his hands in a show of surrender. "I am so -" _splat!_ He blinked and wiped at the cake that clung to his cheek and chin before licking his fingers clean.

The playful look in his eyes darkened and Sakura straightened. "You started it," she accused.

"And I'm going to finish it," he countered as he took her hand and pulled her to him. He slanted his mouth over hers, casually deepening the kiss, and she hummed at the sweet taste of cake that lingered on his lips.

He smirked when he broke the kiss, dragging his fingers across her chest and scooping up some of the icing. She parted her lips as he offered it up to her. Her tongue twirled aroundhis digits and she sucked every last trace of it from him. It was sweet with a very light hint of strawberry, which she figured would taste amazing with the actual fruit and the airy texture of the cake.

Kakashi let his fingers trail across her jaw as she released him, and then he was tugging her closer, attaching his mouth to her cake covered neck. She moaned as his lips traveled, as he nibbled and licked her skin. She wasn't aware they had been moving until her back hit the wall and then he was hoisting her up. His hungry kisses devoured her throat before returning to her lips. All she could taste was strawberries and cream and his desire. She peeled off her shirt and threaded her fingers into his hair as she crushed their mouths back together. And then she was being lowered to the floor.

Sakura hummed as Kakashi's lightly sticky fingers stroked down her shoulder, post-coital bliss still tingling through her veins. She craned her head back so she could accept his kiss.

"Maa… I hope Ibiki doesn't find out that we trashed his cake," he murmured after they broke apart.

Sakura giggled as she looked around the kitchen. A quarter of the cake still perched on the edge of the table and the rest of it was smeared on the floor and their bodies. "You mean you hope he doesn't find out that _you_ trashed the cake."

"I will take full responsibility. But.. if by chance he does ask…"

She propped herself up on her elbow and smiled at him. "I'll tell him it was the most delicious thing I've ever put in my mouth."

Kakashi flushed at her words. "You! I can't… you're unbelievable!"

She laughed as she licked a spot of icing from her wrist. "It was quite tasty though."

"I'm glad," he answered with a smile. "Happy birthday, Sakura."


	24. All I Can Taste Are Poppies - KakaSaku

Kakashi was lying flat on his back staring up at the sky. It had been a long time since he'd just taken in the world above him. Winter was pressing in; if it hadn't been evident in the muted blues of the skies, it was known by the wind blowing through branches shedding themselves of their foliage - the blaze of red and orange leaves extinguished as brown ones fluttered down around him like snow.

Winter had always made Kakashi a little sad. The days were shorter and it was colder, and he'd always found it difficult to stay warm. Everything just _felt_ lonelier, and he found himself reminiscing more. The memories were bittersweet as he tasted them.

Even though he'd accepted the reality of his biggest regrets, it didn't make them any less painful. But then he began to remember the tender moments: Rin's smile, the way Minato would encourage him, how Obito's antics would pull a secret smile from him.

He couldn't remember his mother, but he could remember the feel of her hand brushing through his hair. The smell of rice, and the eggplant his father would grill for him.

Naruto's energy and enthusiasm, as much as Kakashi would deny it, was infectious. Even if the blond was loud and brash, he got things done. His faith was unshakeable. Kakashi admired that about him, was maybe even a bit envious of that quality.

The laughs and close encounters with death he'd shared with Tenzo - there were times he never felt more alive as he did than when returning from a mission with him.

And Sakura. He smiled just at the thought of her. She was perhaps the most bittersweet. They had spent so long dancing around one another, and the transition from friends to something more had been so gradual - so subtle - that he'd been unsure if she held any feelings for him at all until the night of Naruto's inauguration.

Like a photograph, he could remember every detail of her that night - how her hair was styled, the color of her dress, how she smelled, the way her laughter reverberated into his chest, his soul. He could still see the dust of pink on her cheeks as they slow danced off in the back corner of the room, as she pulled herself closer and whispered how she didn't want him to let her go as the song ended.

He could remember the thrill in her chakra as he pulled her out onto the terrace and into the shadows, as her fingers curled into his hair, and around his heart, as he dragged his mask down and kissed her. And Kakashi knew from that moment on that he was hers.

Sakura, she'd been just as fiery in their relationship as she'd been on the battlefield. Sometimes she knew just the right buttons to push, the right combination of words to elicit his knee-jerk responses. Their arguments had been as passionate as their embraces under the crisp white sheets of her bed.

But most of the time she'd been quiet understanding, and even now if he closed his eyes he could still feel of the smoothness of her skin against his cheek as he lay curled up in her arms.

The soft mornings they shared were rare, and treated with care as if anything beyond a whisper would shatter the fragility of the moment. But those mornings - when their legs were twined together and his nose buried in her hair, her slender arms around his middle - were always his favorite.

Beyond dinners and scattered empty bottles of shochu, more than holding hands on the balcony and how she looked dwarfed in his clothes, aside from how she'd sigh his name or how she'd laugh at his dry jokes… those mornings were more precious to him than anything she could give him.

And she'd given so much, and tried to give more and more. Her love could be nearly suffocating at times, but that's just how she was. When she loved - when she fought, when she attempted anything - she went full force. And she deserved the same full force of his love, but he had no idea how to reciprocate.

She insisted that she was okay with it: she didn't need to hold hands as they walked the village. She didn't need kisses stolen when no one was looking. She didn't need extravagant dinners or double dates with her friends.

But she _wanted_ it, he knew. He could see it in the tightness in the corners of her eyes when Naruto would kiss Hinata and make her blush in the middle of the marketplace. He could hear it in her voice when she turned down invites.

"I only need you, Kakashi," she'd say time and again.

But he could hear the change in her tone every time she reminded him. Light and airy with a smile, to sounding like she was convincing a child there were no monsters under the bed, to sounding like she was convincing herself.

He never wanted to do that to her, to dull any of her edges, smother any of her fire. Sakura had been one of the best things to happen to him, however Kakashi did not feel that the opposite was true. She deserved so much more. The last few weeks of their relationship had been arguments about their future, about the state of her happiness, and how much more she could be if he just stepped back.

He can still see the angry tears rolling down her face as she'd yell at him to shut up, to stop pushing her away. As she asked if he still loved her. Which he thought was a ludicrous question. Of course he did, which was why he was doing this, she just couldn't understand. And every fight would end with them hugging, with her pleading him to just come to bed, that they'd figure it out, that they'd be okay. He loved her and she loved him and that was enough, was in it?

"Tell me it's enough."

Those delicate mornings never came again.

Kakashi had been ready to take all the blame, to shoulder all of her discontent. He could do this for her. He'd been ready for everything except the quiet devastation on her face. He had been expecting more yelling, more pushing, more fire. Instead, he could remember with perfect clarity the exact moment he'd broken her heart. The hurt and betrayal she felt screamed on her features though she didn't say a word, only crumbled.

A shaky breath parted Kakashi's lips and he closed his eyes, cutting off the view of the sky. Warmth spilled down his cheeks and he sniffled, reining back the emotions. If only he had a second chance, he'd do things so much differently. He cracked bleary eyes open again, his gaze drawn to the cottony wisps of clouds passing. Another breeze passed through, shaking more leaves free, rattling his bones. Briefly, he considered that it was time to go inside, but his body felt so heavy, as if his limbs had rooted him to the ground.

With all of his energy he lifted his hand up, up, blocking what little sunlight remained. Crimson dripped from his fingers and slid down his forearm.

 _That's right…_

A single humorless laugh jerked his shoulders as his hand fell to the ground. Iciness had gripped his body and for the first time Kakashi wished for a miracle. He'd spent so many of his Anbu days wondering which mission would claim his life. He had volunteered up that same life to save his village. He'd been ready to meet his maker so many times. But now, now he wanted to live, to have the opportunity to fix his wrongs, not even for him but for Sakura. Because she deserved more than this. Because she was still listed as his contact, even all these months later. She didn't deserve that visit.

Kakashi concentrated, but he could barely pull any chakra forward to his hand. He laughed, a deep and hollow sound, before he pulled in a sharp breath through a sob. His eyes focused back on the blurry sky. _Please, someone... anyone... come for me. Find me... save me…_

If only he had a second chance.


End file.
